Supreme Dissolution
by Dlbn
Summary: The sequel to Keefvine! Life is back in full swing for Zim and the gang on planet Earth! Prom is just around the corner, and everyone's getting ready to celebrate! But when Zim's past comes back to haunt him, he is forced to put his not-yet-complete plans into motion. The fate of the universe is at stake.
1. Don't Hurt My Mom

Dlbn: We're ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ack! Miss us? ;)

Nbld: Kiss ass. -Rolls eyes- Anyway, everyone, welcome to the third Iz Moth/Keefvine/? Trilogy series! We've finally decided on a title for this fic, which you can see is "Supreme Dissolution". Thank you to for the assistance :D

Dlbn: As some of you are aware through MP, we were thinking this would be up next week.

Nbld: But my sister and I have decided that we are too excited to wait, and shall release it now, while we have time!

Dlbn: We're not going to promise a certain day that we'll update on every week (like how Keefvine was every Monday), but we will be sure to update every week, unless there's an extreme reason not to (Like going to NYC with the boyfriend, for example).

Nbld: So enough of us rambling! We'd like to take this time to thank all those who reviewed the preview chapter in Keefvine! So thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, SkyDrops, Codelulu-chan, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, invadermakayla, sailingspace14, Achlys, Invader Jor, themusicalfairy, and Lolibeagle for reviewing! Confetti and cake for you all!

Dlbn: Since we answered everyone individually, there's no need for a review corner. So instead, Nbld and I would like to discuss something with everyone.

Nbld: Unfortunately, we have been forced to disable anonymous reviewing. It was very hard to do, and we didn't want to.

Dlbn: If you're wondering why, it's because we started getting anonymous reviews from someone we had blocked (We used to be friends. Long story.). She would yell at us for never acknowledging her (which I guess wasn't nice, but that would give her the contact she wanted) in the reviews as well.

Nbld: We would have just deleted them individually and dealt with it that way, but thanks to a very nice anonymous review of a Loveless Father's Day fic of ours, from someone else asking if we were bastards, we've decided to not put up with it anymore. (We think that it might be her or one of her friends doing it, to be honest).

Dlbn: So it is with a heavy heart decided to disable anonymous reviewing all together. It is not a decision we made lightly, nor is it one that's fair to any readers who want to review but don't have accounts. But, sadly, it's what we had to do.

Nbld: We apologize for any inconvenience, but we do not appreciate being harassed. Flames are okay. We understand those and we do welcome them. But this went too far, and in the end, we unfortunately had no choice.

Dlbn: We will probably re-enable anonymous reviewing a little further into this fic, but for now, it's being blocked. We're so sorry for the inconvenience.

Nbld: We realize that our response probably seems childish. We apologize for it, but it's what we felt had to be done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any characters you recognize as being form it. They are the property of Jhonen C. Vasquez. However, Keyvine/Krill, his computer, and his SIR ARE ours. The Slerks are ours too, but they're only referenced to in here. We make NO money off of this work of fiction.

Disclaimer 2: The beginning is from the preview, so it will look familiar to everyone. Just thought we should let you know ahead of time. ^^ Enjoy.

000

Zim ran through the hallways of the school. This couldn't be happening. There was _no way_ this was happening! He had to be dreaming. It's the only way things made sense. He knew his life wasn't perfect, even though it was becoming close to that by being on Earth with friends and a boyfriend that loves him. But this was a bit too much. Was the Universe having fun by messing with him this way? It must be having fun, or else it wouldn't keep doing this to him.

Kids became blurs as Zim's legs pumped faster, pushing him through the halls. He _had_ to get to the auditorium before it was too late he couldn't let them do this to her! Zim burst through the auditorium doors without pausing. Kids turned to face him as he sprinted down the aisles, avoiding outstretched legs and backpacks on the floor. Teachers didn't seem to notice much, and neither did those on stage. Professor Membrane was in a semi-fetal position at a table on the right side of the stage, but Zim didn't pay him any mind other then to know he was there.

"Stop!" Zim called, as one of the black-clothed men aimed his gun at the woman Zim was trying to get to. "Don't shoot!"

Kids and teachers alike began to murmur. The other black-clothed men on stage moved to block the stairway leading to the stage. Ignoring them, eyes focused on one person only, Zim raced up the stairs. The black-clothed men grabbed him and held him back, though he was struggling to get them to let him go to get to her.

"Stop!" Zim ordered. "Membrane, make them stop!"

Membrane didn't acknowledge the boy.

"Hold him _back_!" The man with the gun ordered.

"We're tying!" One black-clothed man responded. "He's slippery!"

"He's a _teenager_!"

"Let me go! Right now!" Zim ordered. "Or face the consequences!"

The men chuckled, still trying to hold the disguised Irken back.

"Why do you care so much about this woman, boy?" The man with the gun wondered. "She's going to die here, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Watch me!" Zim snarled. "Don't kill her!"

Kids in the audience tried to talk him out of it.

"Zim, you're insane!"

"Stop ti!"

"Let them kill her! It's the only way!"

"Do you want to be killed, too?"

"They're not going to go easy on you! Just stop before you get hurt!"

Other miscellaneous warnings were thrown at him, but he didn't listen. He only cared about stopping the man in black from pulling the trigger at her.

"Stop!" Zim ordered.

One of the men finally got a hand over his mouth and they held him back as hard as they could. Zim's mouth opened and he bit harshly into the other man's hand, tasting coppery, salty blood. The man cried out and pulled his hand away. When he shook it, tiny specks of blood flew in every direction. A few landed on Zim's face, as well as surrounding items.

Finally, Zim gathered the words that made the entire room fall silent and stare holes through him.

"Don't kill my mom!"

-Six Months Earlier-

Life was far less stressful now that the town had been completely rebuilt. Sure, there were a few things that were missing, but it wasn't bad. The prison and hospitals were completely redone, and inmates and patients were slowly being moved back into them, respectively. After all, it had been a whole year since the Slerks invaded. Zim and the others were well on their way to graduating from High School. Prom was right around the corner, and everyone was excited. Having never been to a prom before, Zim was excited about it. Sure, he'd been to military parties, but those included a banquet, music and dance, and a pompous speech from whoever it was that was hosting the party. From his knowledge, which he'd admit was limited, 'Prom' was just a dance. Sure, there was food, but there was no pompous speech. There was no close-body dancing allowed, which was a little depressing. Zim missed going to The Mask and grinding against his boyfriend, Dib nibbling gently on his ear while Zim's arms entwined around his neck. The Mask was how they had met. It was staple of their relationship; one that probably never would have bloomed or even have been begun if not for the masks, nicknames, and voice amplifiers required by the club. Zim had gone by "Iz" and wore a ruby mask, while Dib had gone as the navy masked "Moth". Zim and Dib hadn't gotten along when they first met, mostly due to Zim lying about something to him. Zim didn't remember what, though he was sure Dib did and just didn't want to bring it up, but it had caused them to be at each other's throats. As their Mask personas, they hit it off at start and had hooked up at a hotel down the road. As Zim and Dib, they had eventually started getting along. They started dating outside of the club, not knowing that they were Iz and Moth as well. When it came time for Dib to meet Moth and Zim to meet Iz, they had been dumb and scheduled the meeting times without even realizing it. Zim had fallen over laughing when he found out who Moth was under the mask. They'd chastised themselves for being too stupid to realize what was going on. Now, it was just a memory that made for a good laugh every month on their anniversary.

Zim yawned as he fought to stay awake in Mr. Calvin math class. It wasn't that Mr. Calvin, or Mr. C. as the students referred to him as, was a boring teacher. Math just…wasn't Zim's favorite subject. He knew that none of his friends enjoyed the class either. Then again, what teenager wanted to spend forty minutes talking about math with a hyper-active, math loving teacher? Maybe some teenagers did, but Zim didn't know any around the school. As he glanced around the classroom, he noted that no one in his class was really a math person. Most students were either sleeping, doodling, almost asleep, or writing notes to friends. Dib was one of the kids doodling. Zim's best friend Keef, and Keef's boyfriend Keyvine, were both falling asleep. Zim saw Keyvine's eyes slipping shut.

Keyvine was, in actuality, an almost thirty-year-old Irken invader by the name of Krill. He'd been sent to conquer planet Slerka, but the dark Slerk's King Caiuk had found out about the impending invasion. Through some plans of his own, and manipulation of the resistance called "the Resisty", he'd almost gotten Keyvine killed for attacking the light King…something that Krill hadn't done. When Krill had left to find refuge, he found himself in the town Zim was hiding out in. Zim hadn't recognized him at first, until they started talking and Zim had caught him trying to take pictures of Professor Membrane's experiments. The Slerks had come after Krill for revenge; effectively decimating the town to try and get information out of him, and abducting him. Zim had used his ship and gave chase to the Slerks with Dib, Keef, Krill's SIR, Krill's computer, and Zim's GIR. They had joined with the light King Ekoa, showed the Resisty that Caiuk was a lying bastard, and stopped the Slerks. Caiuk had followed them to Earth, but he was killed in the basements of Membrane's Labs by membrane's old organic matter monster. The Slerks were working on rebuilding their planet, just as the humans were working on fixing theirs.

Zim had been involved with Krill before he'd run away from home. But now that he was with Dib, Keyvine had gotten together with Keef.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Zim slowly packed up his stuff, as did the others in the class. Some moved faster then others.

"Alright, everyone!" Mr. C told the class. "Don't forget to complete your homework for tomorrow! And have a great, math filled day!"

A chorus of 'yes Mr. C.' rang throughout the room as people continued packing.

"One down, eight to go." Keyvine yawned, stretching.

"And then GLASS Club!" Keef grinned. "I can't wait! We're planning our big fundraiser tonight!"

"Shouldn't we be more focused on Prom right now?" Dib asked.

"We should, yes, but we all want to do something special as a pre-Prom party. Or post-Prom." Keef informed. "So we need a fundraiser to do so. We've already got the okay to go as gay couples, so it's fine."

"Why wouldn't we get the okay?" Keyvine wondered. "They let GLASS be formed. And it's not offensive. People know who's a couple and who's not around here anyway."

"Some parents 'may not approve'." Mr. C. informed.

The group turned and looked at him.

"How do you know, Mr. C.?" Keef wondered.

"I heard the Principal talking with some teachers." He responded. "That was their excuse. I told them that bowing to a few parents was nothing in comparison to upsetting a bunch of good students." He winked.

Keef giggled. "Thank you, Mr. C!"

"Yeah, thanks." Zim added, smiling.

"Any time kids. Now get going. You're going to be late! Unless, of course, you want to do some algebra problems with me!"

"We're good!" The four boys informed, packing up quickly and moving into the crowded halls.

The halls were definitely smaller now that the school had been rebuilt by the people in town. They weren't small enough that people looked and felt like sardines, but they weren't as large as they were before.

"What are we thinking of doing for a party?" Dib wondered. "I mean, it's Prom. Most people are going to go to hotels together and have sex or whatever."

"That was my plan, but with my base instead of a hotel." Keyvine informed, wrapping an arm around Keef's shoulders.

Keef giggled. "Of course we're going to do that, silly." He said. "After the post-Prom-party. If we have a post party instead of a pre-Prom-party."

"Do we have any ideas of what we're doing?" Zim wondered.

"That's why we're having the meeting. Once we decide where to go, we'll decide what kind of fundraiser we're going to have, and how much money we're going to have."

"You do know that we have a month left before Prom, and this is insane, right?" Dib pointed it out.

"Our fundraiser will be next week, so it's okay." Keef grinned.

"Let me talk to my dad tonight when he comes home." Dib said. "Maybe he'll help us out."

"I'm not relying on your dad." Keef waggled a finger in Dib's face. "We can do this ourselves."

"But…"

"There's no arguing, Dib." Dib's sister, Gaz, informed him. She sidled up next to her brother and his boyfriend. "If we can't come up with something, we'll ask dad if he'll support us. Fair enough?" She didn't once look up from her Game Slave.

"Alright." Dib nodded.

"Sure." Keef shrugged.

They reached the end of the hall and stood to the side against a set of lockers.

"And this is where we split up." Dib said.

He and Keyvine had English in one direction, and Zim and Keef had science together in the other direction. Gaz had math upstairs.

"I always hate this part." Keef leaned against Keyvine's chest, looking up at him.

Dib kissed Zim briefly on the lips. "But it has to be done." He winked.

Zim chuckled. "It's only two classes before lunch." He informed. "It'll go by before you know it."

"Agreed." Keyvine nodded, placing a kiss on the corner of Keef's mouth. "Besides, I sleep through the next two classes anyway. It'll go by real fast for me."

"I don't recommend doing that much." Gaz told him. "Bye,"

Without waiting for anyone else, she cut across the hall to the staircase, making several students stop and bump into one another to avoid her. Zim rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, Gaz…" Dib muttered.

"We should hurry before we're late." Keyvine told Dib, kissing Keef's temple one last time. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, babe." Keef smiled.

Dib and Zim bid their farewells as well, before Dib and Keyvine went up the hall. Zim and Keef went together towards their class.

"Do you think a party is a good idea?" Keef asked. "Dib and Krill didn't seem too thrilled."

Regardless of who was around, Keef tended to use Keyvine's real name when referring to him. He called him 'Keyvine' when actually talking to him, however, if anyone was around to hear.

"It's a good idea in theory, yea." Zim nodded. "But it's a little late to consider starting a fundraiser for one. We should have done this at the last meeting."

Over a month ago.

"I guess." Keef huffed, pouting slightly. "Maybe we should just have a little get together at Keyvine's house."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate you offering up his base for the location." Zim laughed.

Keef flushed. "I don't think he'll mind. I offer up his base for a lot of things, and he never corrects me."

"You offer his place to meet at when it's just you, me, Dib, and him. Not when it's the rest of GLASS, plus Dib's friends."

Though GLASS still considered Dib's friends members, they were too busy with their own things to bother with the club beyond coming to meetings when it was convenient for them. Torque came by less then the others, since soccer season was starting up and had practice every day. Zim had been offered to play by their coach, but he had decided he'd rather be with his friends and boyfriend in GLASS. After all, GLASS had come first.

"True." Keef shrugged. "I'd offer my house, but my parents and brother are home. It's different with Krill's, because he lives alone."

And didn't have parents to begin with, but Zim wasn't going to tell Keef that. No Irken really had parents, to be honest. They were all made in tubes; DNA being taken from a female and male donor to make the baby Irken. The Smeet was grown in the tube, and the 'parents' were notified. They were given the option of raising their Smeet or not, but most didn't. Zim's parents did, but they had abandoned him in an alleyway, having no way to take care of him. He lived with a gang of hobo Irkens until Tallest Miyuki found him and took him in. Her and her husband, taller Spork, raised him and his older twin 'brothers'; Red and Purple. It was common for Irkens to marry once they reached a certain age, but having smeets wasn't very common. One in five hundred, Zim read once.

"Yeah, true." Zim agreed. "The Membranes' place is pretty much the same way, since Professor Membrane isn't around much."

"What if we had our party there!" Keef stopped and gripped Zim by the shoulders, shaking him a little bit. "That way I'm not offering anything up, and since you live there, it's okay for you to offer!"

"Stop, Keef!" Zim grabbed the redhead's wrists to stop him from shaking him. "We'll talk about it at the meeting, okay?" He forced Keef away with a little shove. "Now come on, we're going to be late in a…"

The bell rang, breaking Zim's antennae once again.

"Minute." Zim moaned.

"It's only one late day." Keef said. "We're fine."

"But let's run just in case." Zim spotted a school hall monitor; a short, chubby kid with red hair and an orange sash.

Keef looked over his shoulder at the boy and paled, knowing they were about to be caught. "Agreed."

The two of them took off in a sprint to class, sliding into the room just as their teacher was about to shut the door. They both looked at her expectantly blushes covering both of their faces.

"Take a seat, you two." She sighed. "Class is beginning."

"Yes, ma'am!"

They ran to their seats as their teacher began giving out instructions.


	2. Of Lost Pointers and Fundraisers

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone, and welcome back to Supreme Dissolution! :D

Nbld: We would like to wish all our readers here in the USA a one-day-early happy Independence Day! So gorge yourself on food and enjoy the fireworks tomorrow night!

Dlbn: We were supposed to spend it with my boyfriend, but he went to NYC instead, so we get to go to a Barbeque that a friend is hosting. Yay!

Nbld: Now time for the review corner! Thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, invadermakayla, Lolibeagle, Achlys, sailingspace14, and TheFira for reviewing! Here's cake and candy for you all!

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Aw thanks :3 Missed you as well :3 You're my first reviewer for this story, yes XD Yeah, I guess not. Sorry ^^" It'll go back to normal eventually, but once I'm sure she's given up. (I don't think she'll get the hint. She started by texting me, then facebook, then other people's facebooks, then reading stuff on my profile here and on adult fanfic, then private messaging me here, and then it went to the review situation. So yeah, I don't think she'll wise up. I'm just glad she hasn't called my house yet O.o) But enough of her ^^ Let the drama on Earth begin! And the stupidity of not figuring it out sooner ;) I'm late quite often, to be honest. Especially when I'm driving somewhere far away. (by which, I mean half hour to 45 minutes XD) Glad you're enjoying so far! :D

Invadermakayla: Thank you! Glad you like ^^

Lolibeagle: Thank you! I can't wait to write that part, myself ^^

Achlys: I'm not sure yet when exactly things are going to go downhill, to be honest ^^" I should probably decide on that soon…I haven't seen The Avengers yet. I get what you mean though :)

Sailingspace14: Yay! Glad you're enjoying it so far ^^

TheFira: It's nice to be back :D Glad you like it thus far ^^ Yay, muffin! -throws at boyfriend- Mwahahaha ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zim, Dib, the rest of the GLASS club, or anyone/thing/place that is mentioned here as familiar to being associated with Invader Zim. I DO however, own Keyvine/Krill. I make NO money off of this fictional, non-canon work.

000

Zim and Dib were the last two to enter the GLASS club's new meeting room, room 103. The others were already sitting down, chatting and enjoying some snacks that Morla had brought for them. Zim grabbed a brownie and took a bite as he sat with Keyvine. Keyvine smiled softly at him in greeting. Little pieces of cookie were around his mouth, so Zim wiped his hand over his own mouth to give him the hint. Keyvine cleaned up, flushing darkly, as Dib sat down and Keef tapped a pointed against the blackboard.

"Welcome to this month's meeting of GLASS Club!" Keef greeted, gripping the wooden podium in front of him. "Snacks today have bene provided by Morla!"

The others clapped in response, thankful. She flushed and looked away. Gaz grunted, not looking up from her Game Slave.

"Gaz, come on, please no Game Slave today." Keef begged, eyes watery.

The people nearest him, Gretchen and Melvin, backed away as Gaz glared at him over her Game Slave and through her dark bangs.

"Now you've done it." Keyvine held his head in his hand. He didn't seem too concerned.

Keef gulped. "Heh-heh…never mind…"

Gaz snarled before going back to her game. "That's what I thought." She said.

"Anyway…" Keef tugged at his shirt collar. "So, the agenda for today is to discuss our plans for prom, the fundraiser we plan on doing, and our pre or post prom party." Keef grinned, looking around at the others. "Melvin, would like to begin?"

"Sure." Melvin stood as Keef bowed away from the podium, the others clapping. "So, like I said last time, I've been talking to my uncle about getting a limo. He's agreed to give us a hummer limo for ten bucks a person."

The others clapped enthusiastically. Zim cocked an eyebrow, surprised by the price. Sure, it was Melvin's uncle, but weren't hummer limos more expensive then regular limos?

"Um…" Gretchen shyly put her hand up.

"Yes, Gretchen?" Keef asked, aiming his pointer in her direction. "What is it?"

"Hummers are…bad for the environment…" She muttered, using her upper lip to cover the braces she hated. She tapped at an environment conservation button on her jacket.

"Melvin, rebuttal?" Keef wondered, pointing at Melvin and almost hitting him in the face.

Melvin rolled his eyes. "I know you're worried about the environment, Gretchen, but a regular sized limo wouldn't fit everyone." He said. "We'd have to go in two limos, since it's not just us going. So wouldn't it be more dangerous for the environment if we used two limos?"

Dib's friends were planning on joining them for the limo, which made their total come to around sixteen or so.

Keef looked to Gretchen. "Gretchen?"

"Two limos don't have the destructive power of one hummer limo…" Gretchen muttered, eyes downcast.

"Melvin?" Keef swung his pointer towards Melvin, narrowly missing his face.

Melvin grabbed the pointer and chucked it behind him. It clattered to the floor and rolled under the cabinet, out of Keef's reach. Gaz chuckled as Keef fixed Melvin with a glare and went to retrieve it. Keyvine leaned back in his chair to get a good look at Keef's backside while he was digging for the metal pointer. Dib tipped his chair with his toe, making Keyvine have a mini panic attack as he fell, before he grabbed the table to steady himself.

"I understand, Gretchen, but it's easier this way." Melvin said. "Tell you what. If we use the hummer limo, then I'll come to recycling club and separate paper and whatever for the next two weeks. Deal?"

Gretchen's eyes shifted to Melvin, but quickly fell down again. "Thank you." She said.

No one spoke for a moment or two.

"Keef?" Zim asked. "The matter is settled."

Keef waved a hand out at them. "Someone take over and move onto the next item regarding prom!" He ordered. "Gaz, you do it!"

"Yeah, right." Gaz replied.

"I'll take over." Keyvine offered.

"Fine, babe!"

Zim rolled his eyes as Keyvine took Melvin's place at the podium.

"So…" He asked. "What else do we have to get together for prom?"

"Where we're meeting." Morla offered.

"Oh, yeah, right." Keyvine agreed. "So…um…who's in charge of getting everyone together?"

"I am." Morla responded.

He flushed. "That makes sense." He said. "The floor is yours."

Morla took his place as the others clapped. "So, my parents said that we can all meet up at our house, because they want pictures."

"I'm out." Dirge spoke quickly, opposed to pictures.

"No you're not!" Keef called back, sitting up long enough to shoot him a glare, before returning to his search.

"You're not going to find it, babe." Keyvine informed.

"Watch me!"

Apparently, to Keef, 'you can't' was a challenge instead of a fact.

"Moving on…" Morla said, turning back from Keef. "My parents said that if we meet at my house, we should meet at seven, since prom is at nine. Enough time for everyone to get there, to get some pictures taken together, and get to prom early enough that we won't have to wait in line."

"Any…uh…arguments…?" Keyvine asked the group, seemingly uncomfortable in taking Keef's place.

"I'm not fond of the idea of pictures." Dirge informed.

"Why not?" Keyvine wondered.

"I always look like a confused cow in them."

Gaz grunted, trying to hold back a laugh. Dib glared at her. Dirge simply rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment.

"So…Morla…?"

"You don't have to be in pictures if you don't want to, but it would be nice to have a group photo…"

"It would be nice, but I really don't…"

"You can't stomach one picture?" Keyvine asked. "Just hide behind someone if you really want to. As long as we see some part of you, it's okay."

"And my dad can use Photoshop." Morla said. "I'm having him crop my mole off in the picture."

Dirge thought for a moment. "Okay…I guess…"

"Settled." Keyvine said. "What's up next?"

"We've got how we're getting there and when we're meeting." Dib commented. "What else for prom?"

"I think that's all." Gaz informed her brother.

"Move onto the next item!" Keef ordered. "Fundraiser!"

"Shouldn't we worry about planning our party before we work on a way to fund it?" Zim asked.

The others laughed.

"Fine, fine, whatever!" Keef said, turning to try and grab the pointer with his other hand.

"Has it occurred to him to move the cabinet?" Dib whispered to Zim.

"I don't think so." Zim whispered.

"Should we tell him?"

"It's funnier if we don't." Gaz whispered harshly.

Dib gave her a look, but Zim chuckled under his breath. "She has a point." Zim said. "It's amusing to watch Keyvine struggle with a simple task."

"No side conversation." Keyvine ordered, throwing a piece of chalk in Zim's direction.

The younger Irken caught it quickly in his left hand and stuck his tongue out at the older one.

"No roughhousing either." Dib informed, throwing a pencil at Keyvine.

Keyvine ducked, then stood and stuck out his tongue while pulling down his left eyelid.

"Stop it, all of you!" Keef ordered. He didn't move from where he was.

"But this is funny." Gaz informed, smirking.

"Not really! This is a serious meeting!"

"No it isn't." Zim chuckled.

"Zim, you're not helping!" Keef said. "Change the topic, party, where? Zim, bring up what we discussed earlier!"

Zim rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine." He joined Keyvine at the podium, plopping the chalk on the elder's head. "Anyway, we were thinking of saving money by having it at someone's house. But the problem is, we need a place where there aren't any parents to make us end the party or yell at us. So we have two options. Keyvine's place, or the Membrane residence." His eyes shifted to Dib and Gaz.

Gaz didn't seem to care about what he was saying, but Dib seemed to be thinking it over. That or he was annoyed at the suggestion.

"Let me guess, my place was Keef's idea, and their place was yours?" Keyvine wondered. So far, he hadn't bothered to remove the chalk.

"Both were mine!" Keef offered, still not moving from where he was searching.

"Thanks, babe." Keyvine told him.

"Any time!"

"It's not a bad idea to have it at our place." Dib said. "I mean, dad won't come home at all, since he's busy with something. Some space junk again."

"Again?" Zim wondered, recalling the Slerk incident.

"Real space junk. Not things that are going to destroy our town." Dib said. "Shooting star."

"The Massive tends to look like one from far away…" Keyvine muttered softly.

Being the only one to hear him, Zim glared at him. Now wasn't the time for those kind of jokes.

"Off topic again!" Keef scolded.

"The chances of parents coming into Keyvine's house aren't likely either." Zim offered, giving Keyvine a wink.

He shoved the younger male, making the chalk fall off of his head and clatter to the floor with his movements.

"We'll leave it up to a vote for the next meeting." Keef said. "Next!"

"Rapid fire, huh, Keef?" Melvin wondered.

Keef sat up and glared. "I'm still mad at you." He went back to trying to grab the pointer.

"Move the cabinet and grab it, Keef!" Gretchen offered, piping up for the first time in a long time.

The shock of what had happened to the town had affected everyone, but Gretchen was severely affected. She wasn't used to being without her parents, and being without them for a long period of time at Membrane Labs had an effect on her. She spent most of her time looking at the floor and speaking softly now, like she had when arguing with Melvin over the limo's environmental damage.

"Oh yeah." Keef stood and moved the small cabinet, grabbing his pointer and smiling. "Thanks, Gretch! Babe, you're released from duty!" He slapped the pointer against the cabinet, making a metal-on-metal pinging sound.

"Thank God." Keyvine grabbed Zim's wrist and dragged him back to their table.

Zim pulled away and rubbed his wrist before plopping down next to Dib. Dib put his arm around his shoulders and held him close. Keef bound over to the podium.

"So now we need to decide on what to do for a fundraiser!" Keef said. "Since we have two locations to choose from later, we don't need to worry about how much we'll need for a place, just food."

"How about a raffle?" Morla offered, putting up her hand. "We can get some stuff to raffle off to the highest bidder."

"You mean a silent auction type of deal?" Dib asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So we're spending money that we should be saving for the party, in order to get more money for said party?" Keyvine asked.

"Gotta spend money to make money." Zim shrugged.

Since he made money by making and selling illegal weapons, Zim had to buy his supplies, in order to make the things he was selling. Is essence he spending money in order to make more. When he first got to Earth, Zim used his skills to copy and make his own money to support himself. He had long given that up after Dib had informed him that it was a crime and he'd be severely punished for it. Zim didn't like punishment from his mother, let alone law enforcement.

"Zim's right, but we need to think of something that doesn't require spending money." Keef answered. "Good idea, though, Morla." He smiled at her. "Anyone else?"

"We could do a car wash." Dirge offered.

"Cliché." Dib answered.

"And deadly…" Zim muttered.

Irkens were allergic to water, and Zim had been pelted with rain at Keef's family reunion a few weeks after they first met. It had burned him, but he claimed he was often affected by pollutants in water, not water itself. Everyone seemed to buy it. Or at least not question it.

"Any other ideas?" Keef asked.

"Bake sale?" Gretchen wondered. "Also a cliché, but it works. I mean, we can make food with basic stuff in our kitchens. We don't need to buy anything. So no money spending."

"We still run the risk of needing extra supplies."

"And making food that sucks and no one buys." Gaz argued. "Next."

"Way to be optimistic, Gaz." Keef scolded. "But what else do we have? Car wash and bake sale are our best options, as long as we don't have to spend money."

"We're kids, what else can we do?" Zim wondered.

"Build and sell off illegal stuff." Keyvine offered, leaning on his hand and resting his elbow on the table.

Zim glared at him.

"Something legal, babe!" Keef giggled, obviously not catching his boyfriend's crack at Zim's past.

"Make and sell legal things?" Keyvine asked.

"Shut up, man." Zim ordered.

He'd picked up some terms and phrases from hanging out with Dib and his friends.

"Zim's right. Your ideas suck." Gaz offered.

"We could auction off your Game Slave." Keyvine offered.

She glared at him.

"Do you _want _to die?" Dib asked him. "Because you're about to."

"How about we auction off your organs while we're at it." Gaz sneered at the Irken.

It wouldn't make much money, since Irkens only had a squeedly spooch and a heart.

"I like my organs inside me, thank you."

"So stop saying stupid shit." Gaz ordered.

"Gaz, watch the language."

She glared before returning to her game. "Whatever."

"So we have two ideas." Keef said. "Should we vote?"

"Why don't we just do both and split the work evenly?" Keyvine asked.

"Hm…" Keef rubbed his chin. "We _could_ go girls against guys and make it a competition. Whoever makes the most money gets to decide on a theme for our party…"

"There's not enough girls for that." Gaz informed without looking up.

Zim counted. "Three girls versus six guys." He said.

"So what if two guys go with the girls then?" Keef asked.

"Still uneven."

"Only by one." Zim shrugged.

"Close enough." Keef waved him off, snapping his wrist. "So we can have the girls do the back sale, and the guys do the car wash." He smiled. "What two guys are going with the girls?"

"I volunteer." Zim said, deciding to join them the moment Keef suggested the guys to a car wash.

He got a couple weird looks, but Keef nodded. "Understood." He said. "Anyone else?" It was silent for a few minutes. "Don't make me make the guys do rock paper scissors for it."

"I'll do it." Keyvine shrugged.

"Ooh, boyfriends pitted against each other in a desperate attempt to make money for the same exact cause." Keef swooned. "It's like a movie!"

"A horrible one." Gaz snorted.

"So it's settled! Zim and Keyvine will help the girls prepare and hold a bake sale, while the remaining guys do a car wash. Winning team gets to choose a theme for the party." Keef nodded, smacking his left fist into his open right palm. "Anyone against it?"

No one raised their hand or spoke.

"So we're all settled then. Our only decision left is whose house to have it at."

"Let's do it this way." Dib said. "Winning team gets to chose the theme, losing team gets to host the party. Since Keyvine is with the girls, the party is at his house if the girls lose. And if the guys lose, it's at mine, Gaz, and Zim's house."

Zim flushed, still not used to having Dib say that the house was his as well. It reminded him just how close he and his boyfriend were. It wasn't embarrassing, but it was…nice.


	3. The Greatest Form Of Love

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Welcome back!

Nbld: We're sorry about the late update, and short update while we're at it.

Dlbn: But I found out I had three slipped disks in my lower back, and that another one is oozing goo, so I'm not allowed to sit for the next few weeks. Yay? I'm lying on my back now, writing, but I was only able to churn out a little chapter. The next chapter will be longer, since it focuses on the contests

Nbld: So we apologize terribly for the lack of updates, but it's just not physically possible. But thank god for my chiropractor, who's fixing it for me. My genius doctor said that it's normal for people to have this issue. I'm was thinking "seriously"? O.o Who does HE hang with? XD Anyway, time for the review corner! Thank you to Lolibeagle, Achlys, Zadzap, sailingspace14, and Princess-Or-Your-Doom95 for reviewing! Cookies for you all! -Passes out cookies-

Lolibeagle: The answer will be in a couple chapters ^^ I'm not even sure who I want to win yet, but I think I know which would be more fun to go with…

Achlys: He knows, but being oblivious, he forgot. XD They'll just have to avoid the water at all costs, I suppose. Let a human handle it. they actually change clothes in this one. The hologram is for physical features (i.e. green skin, hair, eyes, etc). Zim still ahs clothes he bought with his fake money from Iz Moth ^^ Poor Zim would be devastated and scared for his life if it ever went off on him. Hm….ideas…. ;) It's going to be an exciting few chapters to write. I can't wait :D

Zadzap: Glad you're enjoying! And welcome back! :D

Sailingspace14: Glad you enjoyed! The meeting is probably one of my favorite things from the whole "Iz Moth" trilogy (Calling it that since the first was Iz Moth)

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: I know what you mean. I get distracted from writing or reading fanfics, myself. I have about a dozen saved on my cell for mobile that I haven't finished yet ^^" Oh, they so would have bene seducing their boyfriends at the car wash ;) Damn water. It's going to be interesting, that's for sure ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters and/or references made to it. They belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I do not own "Romeo and Juliet". That's Mr. Shakespeare's work. I do, however, own Keyvine/Krill, his computer and SIR, and the Slerks. There is also a random reference to Loveless in here. I make NO MONEY off of this work. I'm just an injured writer.

000

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend. We celebrate our six month anniversary today. Though you may never read this, this chapter is for you, babe 3

000

At home after school, Zim lounged on the living room couch to do his homework. Dib had gone out grocery shopping, since the house was low on food, and Gaz was playing her Game Slave at the other end of the couch. Zim looked at her over the paperback book he was forced to read by teachers as she growled at her game.

"Something wrong, Gaz?" He wondered.

"Stupid Blood Pigs…" Gaz muttered.

Zim rolled his eyes and went back to his book. "Wish I was fighting Blood Pigs instead of reading this horrible book." He muttered back. "I seriously don't understand a word of it."

"You read English, don't you?" Gaz asked. "You speak it."

"Of course I do." Zim nodded. "Just…not English like this."

"What is it?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Zim answered. "It's a dumb story."

"What makes you say that?"

"Falling in love with a mortal enemy. Then the person you love decides it's a great idea to fake their death so they can run away with you, but you don't know because of a stupid mistake? So then you kill yourself because you think she killed herself. But it was all a ruse, so you died for no reason, and now the supposed love of your life ends up killing herself so she can be with you in death?" Zim wondered, though his synopsis was quite brief. "It's foolish."

"So you wouldn't die for Dib?"

"I-I'm not saying that…" Zim said. "This stupid story is just a case of mistakes and downright stupidity. Dib and I are a different case all together."

"A stupid story? Like dating a guy, dating another guy in a club, and then finding out later that they're the same person, even though it should have been freaking obvious from the start? That kind of a stupid story?"

Zim flushed. "That situation does not involve poisoning yourself…"

"Of you finished the book, you'd know that Juliet stabbed herself. Romeo was the only one who used poison to die."

Zim blinked. "I didn't know you've read this…I thought it was a senior English requirement…"

"It's a classic." Gaz shrugged. "And I saw a modern-world version of it first that was quite entertaining. For some reason, they didn't use guns to kill themselves, though they had access to them…"

Zim chuckled. "Some people don't think."

"Like you and Moth?" Gaz snorted.

Zim snarled and went back to his book. "Drop it, please…"

"Why? It's funny."

"Not really."

"It is to me."

"Not to me."

"Killjoy."

"That's my name."

Gaz smirked. "No, your name is Zim…Zim…damn…do you even have a last name?"

Zim shrugged. "My people don't use them, since marriage isn't that common anyway."

"Really?"

"Yea. I'm just Zim. Considering who my mother is, I would be called 'taller', but I don't reach the height limit. Like one of those 'you must be this tall' things?"

A sharp glare. "I gathered."

"So I don't have that title like my father and brothers do. I'm merely 'Prince Zim'."

After all the mess with the Slerks, Zim had divulged everything to the violet haired girl. She swore to secrecy; something Zim made her promise with a pinky swear because those were _legit_. Gaz had thought that he was a complete idiot for that, but she had agreed in the end. Nothing about his past or species shocked her, really, and, so far, she hadn't asked any questions regarding either subject. Not even Dib knew the full extent of his past. How he'd come to be adopted by Tallest Miyuki as her son was a secret no one outside of the family really knew. Considering that his brothers didn't care about minor details in the least, Zim was sure they'd forgotten at some point. Or they just didn't care and never brought it up. The latter was the most likely, to be honest. Thought they loved to annoy their little brother, the twins didn't bring up his past out of respect for that fact that it annoyed him to the point where he'd give them the silent treatment for months. Something a former 'friend' of Zim's discovered after asking once. His past before the Tallest? Completely taboo.

"So your last name would be Zim then?" Gaz chuckled.

"No, because Prince is a title."

"The school has you listed as Zim Prince." Dib informed, walking into the living room. "So I guess it _is_ your last name."

"_And _a title." Gaz chuckled. "Ah, think about it now then. Zim Prince in the role of Juliet Capulet, and Dib Membrane as Romeo Montague. Poetic." She chuckled again.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Dib wondered, eyebrow cocked slightly.

Zim showed him the book in his hands. "We were discussing how this is lame as hell." He explained. "In my opinion. I don't know how we got into talking about my last name…"

"Lame as hell?" Dib wondered. "It's a beautiful story, Zim. Dying for the one you love?" He paused before whispering "I'd die for you…"

Zim gave him a small smile. "The sentiment is returned, babe, but don't say things like that. It's so…foreshadowing."

Dib smiled softly before kissing Zim on the temple. "I understand what you mean. But it's true. To sacrifice yourself for love, is the greatest form of love."

As an Irken, love was probably something Zim's coding hadn't been made to understand. But he'd gone against that his entire life, which was how he was able to be in love with Dib now. To him, _that_ was the greatest form of love he understood.


	4. Bake Sale Wars

Dlbn: Hey everyone! Welcome to a late chapter of Supreme Dissolution!

Nbld: Sorry for the late update, but we've been swamped on a birthday present for a certain someone next month, and it's taken a lot of time.

Dlbn: Also, I've recovered almost completely! I have regained the ability to sit, but my last vertebra is still acting up, but whatever. Thank you everyone for the get well wishes!

Nbld: Onto the Review Corner! Thank you to invadermakayla, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Lolibeagle, sailingspace14, Achlys, and Codelulu-chan for reviewing! Baked goods for you all! (Passes some out)

Invadermakayla: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed! And thanks. I'm much better now!

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Thanks a ton! It could've gone better, but it wasn't bad XD Aw awesome! Glad to hear it ^^ I don't get that often XD Most of the time, near our anniversary, we fight over something stupid, act like we are gonna break up, then don't break up and move on. My friend calls it the 'pre-anniversary event' XD "Romantically morbid", I love it XD

Lolibeagle: Aw glad you liked it!

Sailingspace14: I like debates about R&J. They're always fun ^^ I'm not a huge fan of it, but the Leonardo DiCaprio version was awesome XD I figured I'd make school officials a _little_ smart, considering most adult humans in this series are morons ;)

Achlys: It really does, when you think about it ^^ I'm not a huge fan of it, like I mentioned earlier, but I like the Leonardo DiCapro version of it. They did a play of it set in modern day at my high school a few years back. Juliet was a stripper/drug addict, and Romeo was a drunk pimp. It was funny, though XD I like Macbeth, personally. I haven't read A Midnight Summer's Dream, though.

Codelulu-chan: That's okay :) I'm glad you're enjoying! To a degree, yeah I agree. Like I've said, it's not my favorite. Haha it totally is the Twilight of Shakespeare! XD Or, you know, every basic high school drama show on television ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any related characters, themes, places, or items therein. I do own Keyvine/Krill, his SIR, and his computer. I make NO money off of this! Also, you will see the term "U-Pood" in here. That's the iPod of this universe. That being said, I do NOT own Apple.

Dedication: This chapter goes out in memory of the victims of the Aurora, Colorado shooting. Rest in Peace, Que Descanza en Paz.

000

Once Saturday came around, Zim and Gaz met the other girls of the GLASS club at Keyvine's house. Morla and Gretchen had picked up all the necessary supplies for their bake sale. Gretchen had set up her U-Pood in a docking station with speakers, and the cheery music was blasting throughout Keyvine's kitchen. Keyvine's robot was turned off and locked downstairs in the labs, and the computer was turned off as well, so he couldn't do something stupid like take over the microwave or the blender. Gretchen and Morla were just sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Time to put it away, Gaz." Zim told her. "We should get started right away to get it done quickly." He nudged her shoulder.

Gaz grunted and shut her game into sleep mode before. She put a wall charger into the port and plugged the charger into the wall. "Let's get this over with." She said, her fingers twitching from the lack of a game system in her hands. "I'm on the last level, and I won't lose to The Blood Pig King just because of a stupid bake sale."

Zim cocked an eyebrow. He didn't understand that 'Vampire Piggy Hunter 4' game that Gaz was so obsessed with. The whole series was weirder then Romeo and Juliet, in his opinion.

Keyvine frowned. "To raise money for a prom party." He explained.

"I'm not even in your grade." Gaz said. "I'm not going to prom. Yuck."

"Actually, Mr. Membrane pulled some strings…" Zim trailed off once he caught Gaz's look. He waited a few moments before speaking again. "So you can go to Prom with us too." He spoke quickly.

"I'm not wearing a dress."

Zim looked her over once. "Um…you always do…"

"A prom dress, moron." Gaz rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Like a ball gown, I'm sure you've seen females wearing them?"

Zim had told Gaz about military parties once when she had asked, after finding out about him being a prince.

"Yeah, I know. So go with a black one. There, problem solved."

"Her problem's solved. But _ours_ needs to get started. Let's go." Keyvine ushered the two of them into the kitchen, where they were greeted by the other girls.

"What should we make first?" Gretchen wondered. She pushed a cookie tray covered in recipes and boxed goods to the newly arrived guests.

"Why not work on two things at once?" Gaz asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Everyone can work, and we'll get done faster."

Gretchen shrugged.

"Sure, but what first?" Morla wondered.

Zim picked up a random recipe. "Chocolate chip cookies." He read. "Here's number one."

Keyvine grabbed a box of chocolate cake mix. "And here's number two." He added. "Let's get to work. Who does what?"

"Why don't you and Zim get started on the cake, and Gaz, Gretchen, and I can work on the cookies?" Morla suggested.

The others shrugged and murmured agreements before getting to work on their recipes. The girls got to work without talking about it, mixing ingredients into a bowl based on the recipe. Zim took the box for the cake and turned it to the back to read instructions.

"So do we just get everything in measuring cups first, and then mix it?" Zim asked.

Keyvine shrugged. "Sure. Open the box and put the cake mix into a bowl, would you? I'll get…" he looked at the recipe. "Milk and eggs from the fridge."

Zim nodded. He ripped open the box and pulled out a bag filled with brown powder. After struggling with it for a few minutes, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Morla held a pair of scissors to him.

"Need help?" She asked.

Zim laughed. "Yeah, thanks." He said, taking them. He cut open the bag and poured the powder into the bowl Keyvine had given him. He read through the ingredients again. "Eggs, milk, water…" He paused. "Uh…Kr…Keyvine?"

"Yeah?" Keyvine set a carton of eggs and a jug of milk on the table. "What is it?"

"It needs water."

Keyvine's face deadpanned. "Seriously?" He asked. "Ugh. Fine, I'll do it." He looked at the girls. "Sink water?"

"We brought some bottles of water from the store." Gretchen pointed to the plastic bottles. "My mom said that the water from the town might not be safe to drink still. They think there was a lot of radiation when the town was destroyed."

"Membrane's machine didn't find any, though." Keyvine corrected, grabbing a bottle of water and carefully twisting the cap open.

"Mom thinks that's because it seeped into the water." Gretchen went on, stirring the cookie batter she and the other girls had finished with.

Morla shook her head as she rubbed the cookie tray with butter. "Your mom also says that we can't use nonstick pans or spray butter because toxins in them will kill us all just from being near them." She informed.

"I know mom's nuts." Gretchen flushed. "But aerosol cans, even ones containing spray butter, are bad for the environment, and…"

"Zip it." Gaz ordered, flinging some flour at the older girl.

"Hey!" Gretchen wiped off the side of her face. "Not nice, Gaz!" she chuckled a handful of flour at her, but Gaz ducked and it hit the back of Morla's head instead.

"Hey!" Morla cried out. She put butter on a spoon and flung it at Gretchen. "Stop throwing food!"

Gretchen moved just in time for the butter to sail past her and hit Keyvine's microwave. It slowly rolled down the front, leaving a trail. "Ew!" Gretchen complained. "So gross!"

"Girls, don't mess up my kitchen, or I'll make you clean it up!" Keyvine moaned.

No one did anything for a moment. Zim shrugged and grabbed a little bit of cake mix in his hand. He held his hand shut around it and put it to his mouth. When he blew into his hand, he opened up the other side and unleashed chocolate powder at Keyvine's face. Keyvine glared at the younger male, wiping it off. He grabbed an egg and tossed it at Zim. The Irken ducked and it sailed past his head, cracking on the fridge and falling to the ground. Yellow yolk seeped out onto the floor and spread out along the cracks between the floor tile.

"You really need to use grout on your floors, man." Zim laughed.

The girls laughed too, as they went back to work.

"Anyway, back to our earlier topic." Gaz said. "Dad had the water tested, and he cleared it a month ago."

"My mom says that he cleared it so he wouldn't look bad with his machine not detecting it."

"So she thinks my dad lied to save face?" Gaz scowled.

"Heh, conspiracy theories." Zim chuckled nervously.

There had been a few floating around about him when Tallest Miyuki first announced to the world his existence as her son. Most were hilarious, such as him having been left to die on another planet for whatever the reason had been, and discovered when the invasion forces showed up. That one had been his favorite. Why would his biological donors abandon him to _another planet_ when they could've just left him in the streets of Irk or at the Smeet hatchery to be thrown into the military? Plus, even if he had been found on another planet, wouldn't Miyuki have just put him somewhere, instead of taking him in and calling him her son? Zim liked poking holes into conspiracy theories.

Keyvine chuckled. "There are some real winners out there." He chuckled. "And by winners, I really mean losers."

"My mom's a conspiracy theorist…" Gretchen muttered sadly.

"Alright, topic change time." Zim spoke up. "How are the cookies coming along?"

Keyvine shook his head as the girls discussed the cookies with Zim. He took the water bottle and slowly poured it into a measuring cup, keeping an eye on the level. As the water slowly poured in, he looked at the recipe to check how much water was in it. 3/4 cup. Not too much. Suddenly, he felt his hand burning as though it were on fire. He looked down and saw water overflowing from the measuring cup, spewing over his hand. He let out a sharp cry and dropped the bottle, sending droplets flying. Zim jumped back as the opened bottle rolled to a stop near his feet and poured the rest of its contents into a puddle. The girls watched as Keyvine grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around his hand to dry the water. Gaz snickered as she saw his discomfort, and the slight steam come from his burning hand.

"Are you okay?" Zim asked. He hopped over the water and went to the other side of the table to check up on his fellow Irken.

"Is something wrong with the water?" Gretchen asked. "Oh god, my mother was right!"

Morla gave her a look. "That's bottled water he was using." She told the other girl. "Your mom only said it was city water."

Gretchen flushed. "Well…I…uh…"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Must be something he's allergic to in it." She smirked.

Like water in general?

"I'm fine." Keyvine hissed at Zim through his teeth. "Slerek damn, that hurts." He muttered.

"Let me see." Zim ordered, holding out his hand.

"It's not dry." Keyvine said. "I don't want you burned too."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Let me _see_." He ordered.

Reluctantly, and glowering, Keyvine unwrapped his hand and showed Zim. little blisters covered the skin, and it was red like a sunburn. Zim sighed. "I'll go help him with his burn." He announced to the girls. "Let's go." He dragged Keyvine off by the wrist.

"I don't need help, you know." Keyvine offered.

"I want to help." Zim responded.

"I…" Keyvine didn't say anything more to argue. "Let's go to the lab."

Zim nodded. "Got it." He pressed button on the wall to bring up the elevator.

The elevator slowly rose out of the floor and opened. They stepped in and the doors shut around them. Once it started moving, Zim spoke.

"Weren't you watching what you were doing?" He asked the elder male.

"I thought I was pouring it slowly enough." Keyvine shrugged. "I had to check the recipe."

"You could've asked me." Zim responded.

"You were busy with your mixing."

"So?"

Keyvine shrugged. "I like doing things on my own, you know. I have soldier's pride."

Irkens tended to refer to the stubbornness and unwillingness to ask for help that Irken soldiers possessed as 'soldier's pride'. Meaning that only soldiers were too damn stubborn to ask for help when needed, and that they wouldn't back away from a challenge simply because it was challenging. Of course, that was true for all Irkens, but it was most notable in Irken soldiers. And royalty, Zim had to admit. He was only royalty by adoption, but still, he was more stubborn then Keyvine at times.

"Yes. Yes you do." Zim nodded an agreement.

The elevator doors opened and let them into the labs. Keyvine grabbed a medical kit from the bookshelf next to the elevator. They walked to a lab table, and Keyvine set down the medical kit, opening it with one hand. Zim watched as the elder Irken took out some type of cream. Zim took it and read the label. "This isn't for burns." He informed.

"It's the best I have." Keyvine said. "Unless you want to look." He turned it to face Zim, so he could look through.

Zim dug through, knowing what kind of medicine to look for. He pulled out a clear tube filled with blue goo and handed it to Keyvine. "I use this when I burn myself on my soldering gun."

Keyvine looked it over. "You sure it works?"

"Would I give it to you if it didn't?"

Keyvine took it into consideration and shrugged. "Good point." He unscrewed the lid and squeezed some onto his burn. The cooling sensation melted into his burnt skin. "Wow, that feels a lot better."

"Fast acting." Zim winked. "Use it on any burn you have from now on. In fact, carry it in your PAK for school use. The lunches are brutal sometimes."

Keyvine laughed. "Yeah, you got that right." He looked at his hand. "The color faded down. Thanks."

"Any time." Zim smiled. "Let's get back to the girls."


	5. Bikinis and Car Washes

Dlbn: Hey everyone! Welcome to an earlier then last week's update, update of Supreme Dissolution!

Nbld: Since the boyfriend is off at a convention with friends, I've had plenty of time to work. So here we go with another chapter! Thank you to Lolibeagle, Achlys, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, and kitty Tokyo uzumaki for reviewing! Sweets made by Zim, Keyvine, and the girls for you all!

Lolibeagle: Thank you! I am too :) Glad you enjoyed!

Achlys: The witches were my favorite. We had to listen to the book on tape in class in tenth grade, and they were hilarious XD I like Poe myself. I have a big book of his most famous works. It's in my closet somewhere. I used it for a cosplay once… ^^" I was going to have it be Zim at first, but it switched to Keyvine mid-typing. I figured Keyvine would want to deal with the water instead of Zim. Protecting the Prince and all. I used to watch "Conspiracy Theory" with Gov. Jesse Ventura. There's a reason that show stopped airing ;) My boyfriend is into conspiracies, too, to a degree. (As in he has his own stuff, not just mainstream stuff). But anyway, enough of that. Conspiracies are always fun, whether you believe in them or not ^^

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Aw, no need to worry. Zim and Keyvine only care for one another like brothers. Or uncle and nephew, depending on how you want to look at their age difference. Zim's true love is Dib, and Keyvine is Keef's, so there's no worry about anything going on between them :) I think milk makes stuff taste richer then water does. At least in the terms of chocolate goodies. ^^

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Yay for part three! :D Zim has his sweet moments in this trilogy. Whether he likes to admit it or not, he's a sweetie :P

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anything from it! I only own Keyvine/Krill and his SIR and computer! I make NO money off of writing this fictional, non-canon work!

Dedication: Hey everyone! This chapter is dedicated to Supreme Dissolution! Today is its birthday! That's right, this fic is officially a month old! Aw so young! (I'm a dork, I know. But that's my best quality ;) )

000

Around the same time that Zim and Gaz arrived at Keyvine's house, Dib met Keef and the others at the redhead's house. There were no cars in the driveway, so his parents weren't home, but he answered the door. Keef grinned widely. He was wearing a long coat buttoned up and was barefoot. Dib wondered how he wasn't hot. Sure, Dib had his trench-coat on as usual, but at least his was unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Hi, Keef." Dib said. "Am I early?"

"Nope, you're right on time! We haven't started yet, because we're going to go to a busier place."

"Where are we going...?" Dib eyed the other boy suspiciously.

"Just the school parking lot." Keef shrugged. "Dirge offered to stand out on the walkway with a sign, and we've placed more signs all over town!"

"More like _you've_ placed signs all over town, because you were so anxious." Melvin corrected the boy from the other room.

Keef looked over his shoulder. "Oh, be quiet you!" He tossed over his shoulder. He turned back to Dib and grinned. "Where's your swim trunks?"

"Swim trunks?" Dib looked himself over. "Can't I just take the coat off and was cars like this?"

Keef shook his head and giggled. "No _way_, silly." He leaned one arm on the doorframe, above his head, and leaned out at Dib. "Not only will it ruin your clothes and make you have to walk home soaked, but it's a lot sexier when it's just swim trunks!"

"Maybe it is for girls in _bikinis_, but that's it." Dib folded his arms. "I'll just take my shirt off too, then, if you're so gun-ho on this. But the jeans stay on."

"Aw, you're no fun! I bought a cute little number for you, too!" Keef reached in the doorway and grabbed something, before showing it to Dib.

It was a very tiny black bikini, which looked like it would fit a six year old girl, not a teenage boy.

"No way, Keef!" Dib protested, a little too loudly.

A kid going by on a bike stopped and stared, before cycling off again.

"I was just kidding." Keef giggled. "It's for Keyvine."

Dib flushed. "That's a horrible image, Keef…"

"Not for me, it's not." Keef giggled before stepping to the side. "Come on in!"

Dib entered the house and followed Keef to the living room, where Dirge and Melvin were already waiting on the couch, cans of soda in hand. A bowl of popcorn and pretzels was sitting on the table.

"Where are your parents, anyway?" Dib wondered.

"Dad got an emergency call, and mom went out shopping." Keef responded, flopping down on the couch. "It's okay, we're leaving in five minutes, once we figure out whatever we're wearing for the car wash."

"I already told you I'd wear my jeans and no shirt or coat, that's as far as I'm going." Dib said.

"Keef won't let me." Melvin informed. "He's trying to convince me to wear swim trunks. I'm not going home to change or buying new ones."

"Me neither." Dirge agreed.

"You can borrow one of mine." Keef looked Melvin over, then Dirge. "You guys can't be much bigger then me…"

Dirge pinched his side. "I'm nowhere near your weight."

"That's gross." Melvin said. "Wearing your swim trunks that your junk has touched…"

"Oh pft." Keef waved him off. "They're clean! My mother washes them every time we go to the beach or go swimming."

"Why when you go swimming?" Dib wondered. "I mean, I get the beach because of sand, but swimming?"

"The chlorine might bleach our swim trunks and strip the color." Keef shrugged. "But enough of that. We need to go soon. My brother and I have enough trunks between us that you guys can borrow some…"

"Your brother's even smaller then you." Melvin said. "Not helpful."

"I have four pairs of trunks, and so does he." Keef said. "There's four of us, right?"

"Fine, if it'll shut you up…" Melvin muttered.

"Dirge? Dib?" Keef asked, hopeful.

"As long as I can wear shoes and socks…" Dirge commented.

"No."

"But…my webbed toes…?"

"You'll be fine-"

"If he's uncomfortable, don't make him do it, Keef." Dib ordered.

"Okay. Shoes and socks are fine then."

Melvin stared down at his flip flops. "Damn…wish I knew…"

Dib curled his toes, a little self-conscious of the sandals he was wearing. But, hey, it was better then flip flops for him. "So we're walking there, right?" He asked.

"Which is why I'm wearing this zipped up coat until we get there." Keef grinned. "Then I can't be cited for indecent exposure."

"Oh god, you're not wearing trunks, are you." Dib paled.

"Nope."

"Please tell me it's not a thong…"

"Nope."

"Or bikini…"

Keef giggled. "Only half…"

Dib face-palmed. "Dear Lord…"

000

With signs up all over town, people were already at the school, waiting for Dib and the others to get there and start the carwash. There were only two cars now, but Dib had a feeling that more would come. Dirge slinked off with a big sign to stand at the school gates while the others got started. Keef had left buckets of water, hoses, and soap in the parking lot. The hoses hooked up to the school's new sprinkler system and outside spigots. Dib didn't know if the buckets were full, but he could clearly see brightly colored smiley faces painted on each bucket, with Keef's name under them. Dib sighed. "Let's get this over with." He said.

He, Keef, and Melvin walked past the two cars, noting that the first was full of Dib's smiling friends, and to the buckets. There were bottles of soap and soapy sponges in a bright blue bucket.

"Alright, let's get started!" Keef unzipped his jacket and shed it off, setting it on a nearby picnic bench.

Dib almost fainted. The redhead was wearing a hot pink bikini bottom with white polka-dots on it. It clung to him tightly, but thankfully didn't show off what was supposed to be a secret to the general public. Melvin shed his shirt and pants to reveal the sky blue swimming trunks he had borrowed from Keef. There was a chlorine stain alone the bottom of the leg holes. Dib sighed and took off his jacket, folding it neatly and putting it on the picnic table with Keef's. He removed and folded his shirt, then his shoes and put them on the table as well. His jeans came off last and were folded and set on the table as well. He heard Brian's car honk and glared at his friend.

Torque was leaning up and out of the top of the jeep. "Come on, guys! Chop, chop!" He called, slapping the top with one hand, and waving with the other. "We haven't got all day!" He pointed to more cars that were lining up.

Dib groaned and grabbed a hose. "Let's get to work." He told Keef and Melvin. "Put the windows up and close the sunroof!"

Torque grinned widely. "Will do!" He said, before vanishing into the car.

Dib turned on the hose and walked closer, before spraying the car with water. He caught Keef and Melvin doing the same with two other cars. Once he stopped spraying the car, Dib noticed his friends climb out of the car.

"Can't miss this sight!" Jessica giggled. "Dib in swim trunks and Keef in…the same bikini I wore to the beach last summer…"

Dib laughed for a moment before picking up a soapy sponge. "It's better then what he bought Keyvine." He said, beginning to scrub at the car's front passenger door. There was what appeared to be an oil stain on it, but it didn't come off when Dib scrubbed. "What in the world…?"

"I don't know." Brian shrugged. "Dad drove it to work one day, and it came home with that. He says it's nothing big…"

Dib shook his head. "I don't think I can get it off…" He moved onto another door. "Thanks for being the first customers, guys. I really appreciate it."

"Of course." Zita grinned. "We're coming with all of our cars by the end of the day, so you'll see us a lot."

"Oh, aren't I lucky?" Dib chuckled.

"Yes you are." Zita winked.

"Rhetorical question, Zi…" Dib corrected her.

"I knew that." She huffed. The flush on her face said otherwise.

Dib laughed. "Well, let me finish up with the soap so I can wash it off. Then we can talk."

"How much is it, anyway?" Brian wondered.

"I think Keef said five bucks…" Dib trailed. "Keef!" he looked at the redhead. "How much for…"

Keef was lying across the hood of a blue mustang, scrubbing at something on the windshield. The bikini bottom showed off a little too much of him, so Dib peeled his eyes away. The young man in the car, probably about twenty-five, seemed to be enjoying the show a little too much. Keef was covered in water from spraying the car earlier.

"What is it, Dib?" Keef looked over his shoulder at him, stopping his scrubbing of the windshield.

"How much is it?"

"Five bucks!" Keef waved at the others with his free hand.

Zita and Jessica looked away. "My eyes…they burn…" Jessica muttered.

"Agreed." Dib told her. "Thanks, Keef!"

Keef grinned and waved, before going back to the car he was washing.

"Keyvine is _not_ going to like that…" Torque informed.

"Keef's only having fun, I guess." Dib sighed. "Besides, Keyvine had to have signed off on the bikini…right?"

"I assume." Torque shrugged.

Dib moved onto scrubbing at a hubcap. He only hoped Zim was having better luck at Keyvine house with the girls.


	6. Flour Wars and Bangs

Dlbn: What's up, fellow Poop-Slices? It's me, Dlbn, here with another update of Supreme Dissolution!

Nbld: Before we begin, we would like to apologize in advance for next week. We will be in NYC with the boyfriend from Monday to Saturday, and will have no internet access, so there will be no update next week.

Dlbn: -Hands out cookies- Sorry in advance!

Nbld: I already said that, you moron! Anyway, time for the Review Corner! Thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Achlys, ZimmieAmagir, Invadermakayla, Lolibeagle, TheFira, and kitty Tokyo uzumaki for reviewing! Free car washes from Dib and the boys for you all! (And if you don't have a car, then they will clean your room for you instead)

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Haha sorry for any nightmares that may have resulted from the imagery XD Yeah, he really is going to. At least he'll have Zim there when he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, or hold him when he has a panic attack over it ;) I've never done a car wash beyond my own car ^^" Just some random 20-somehting gay male that is enjoying the show hehe. Maybe someone from The Mask XD

Achlys: Yeah, he really is. His differences are what make him such an amazing poet, in my opinion. He's really the only one that I like ^^" Most of what I know is from my conspiracy-theory-nut friends, and Jesse Ventura's show XD And of course, the ones from X-Files. Of course he would ;) Maybe he should've bought it pink or something, though XD Kind of pointless, considering Keyvine's allergic to water. He wouldn't be Keef if he didn't wear something like that ;) Poor Dib indeed XD

ZimmieAmagir: Glad you're enjoying so far!

Invadermakayla: What else would he wear? ;) haha

Lolibeagle: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed :D

TheFira: The image scares me, too XD But I just _had_ to do it. Thank you! *Throws muffin at boyfriend* I've been wanting to do that for a while! XD Aw I'm sorry to hear that! D: Hope it gets better soon!

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Only Keef would do this, too, right? XD He _has_ to be the disturbing one in the group. It's his job. Hehe. ^^ Sorry about your brain! *Hands over some ointment like what Keyvine used two chapters ago) Glad you're enjoying!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anyone/anything from the series. That all belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I DO own Keyvine, his SIR, his Computer, and The Mask. I make NO money off of writing this work of fiction.

000

When Keyvine and Zim arrived back upstairs, they were surprised to find the kitchen to be a complete disaster. There was water all over the floor, and flour was patched on every surface imaginable; including the girls. There were a couple eggs splattered here and there as well. Both being barefoot, Zim and Keyvine stopped just short of entering the messy kitchen. Gaz had an egg in her hand and was ready to launch it, while Morla and Gretchen held up bowls in front of their faces as plastic shields, ready to throw the flour in their hands.

"What in the hell happened in here?" Keyvine asked, making the girls look at him. "Look at my kitchen! …Look at you!"

"They started it." Gaz said simply.

Zim chuckled, but quickly regained his composure once Keyvine glared at him.

"I don't care who started it! This place is a mess! I can't even go _in_ there now because of the water!" Keyvine folded his arms over his chest. "You girls are going to have to clean this up! I expect better from you guys then trashing my kitchen! Furthermore…"

He was cut off as Gaz launched the egg at him and hit him square between the eyes. He pulled back, in pain.

"Gaz, you shouldn't have done that…" Zim scolded.

He was cut off as well, when a fistful of flour became acquainted with his face. He glared at Morla, who was grinning and holding up her bowl-shield. After a few tense moments, Gretchen shrugged and chucked flour at Gaz, hitting the violet haired girl right in the eye. Gaz squinted her eye shut and gave the other girl a death glare. She picked up an egg. "You're asking for it!"

Gretchen ducked behind her bowl.

"Alright, stop it right now!" Computer scolded.

"Who turned you back on?" Keyvine scolded the ceiling.

"You two did, when you started up the elevator." Computer went on, and Zim could almost see it making a rolling eyes face on a screen. "That's part of me, you know."

"Your House…talks?" Gretchen wondered.

"I'm a Computer, madam, not a 'House'." Computer corrected. "Look at this mess! Now I have to clean it all up before those two can walk in here. Perfect, just perfect. Everyone out!"

"Relax, Computer." Zim said, wiping off some flour. "It's just a little mess."

Computer groaned. "Little mess? Have you _seen_ the ceiling?"

Zim leaned in and looked up, holding onto the wall to the doorway for support. "Wow."

The ceiling was also covered in eggs and flour. But, thankfully, no water. It looked like a battlefield. Thankfully, a tiled ceiling kept the cooking ingredients from reaching the pipes and wires underneath that made up the Computer and the base. Keyvine leaned in as well to insect the ceiling.

"Thank Slerek for retractable ceilings…" He muttered. "Saved my base's wiring."

"And mine!" Computer added.

Keyvine waved him off. "Begin cleanup operations." He ordered.

"I was _going_ to, but those females have to get out, too. I'll let you know when your stuff is done cooking."

"You put it in the oven?" Zim asked the girls, stepping to the side to let them exit the room.

Gaz led the other two out. "We finished with ours, so we figured we'd finish the brownies, too." She said, going to get her Game Slave 2.

"You girls need to wash up." Keyvine informed. "Could you go use the bathroom and clean up a bit? You don't need to shower, but…"

"Me first." Gretchen said.

Egg dripped down from her hair and left a pattern on her face. Flour covered her basically from head to toe, though some of her clothes were saved by the counter of the island between her and Gaz.

"I agree." Keyvine said, pointing down the hall to his bathroom. "Be careful walking around. I don't want you slipping on the hardwood or the tiles."

She nodded. "Thanks." Gretchen vanished into the depths of the base to use the bathroom.

Morla went to sit on a couch, but a robotic hand came down from the ceiling and swiped her away, wagging a finger at her when she looked at it. "Cool." She commented.

Another hand came down from the ceiling, and the two limbs wrapped the chair in plastic wrap before motioning for her to sit down. It did the same for the couch before Gaz sat and put her feet up on the coffee table to play her game.

"Can I go next, Gaz?" Morla wondered.

Gaz grunted. "Sure." She began mashing away at the buttons on her game system.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

Zim chuckled and took a seat on the couch, on the opposite side as Gaz. Keyvine sat in an unwrapped chair and crossed his legs.

"I wonder how the guys are doing." Zim said.

"I bet Keef's wearing something skimpy." Morla giggled.

"And I'm _here_ instead of _there_? Damn." Keyvine cursed, snapping his fingers.

Zim laughed. "Hey, maybe he'll wear it again for you on one of your guys' date nights." He winked. "Assuming he comes over here to spend the night after."

"Always does." Keyvine winked. "And we get…better acquainted."

"Ew." Gaz commented.

The Irkens laughed.

000

It was almost six at night when Dib and the boys finished their car wash. Dirge had eventually joined them in cleaning cars, by spraying them down once the others scrubbed. Keef had found it funny to spray him with the hose and soak him to the bone. To make everything 'sexy', he'd said. Did Keef _still_ have feelings for Dib? Though he was with Keyvine and, according to Keef, they had sex every time they had a date. Dib remembered before Zim came, that Keef having feelings for him and adamantly declaring that Dib was still in the closet. Which he was, but that was no one's business. Keef had made a point to tell Zim the first day they met, which Dib was still a little embarrassed over. It wasn't like Zim wouldn't have found out eventually anyway. Considering their whole 'Iz and Moth' thing. Dib's hair was plastered to his skull, bangs dripping water. He didn't even remember that he'd had bangs, since he kept them slicked back in his hair, but now they were annoying; hanging in his eyes and dripping water. He was fully dressed as he walked back to Keef's house for everyone to get rides home. The others were completely dressed again, too, but Keef didn't look comfortable. Then again, he _was_ wearing a soaking wet thong under his jeans.

"That was so much fun!" Keef brushed his red bangs from his eyes. "We should do it again!"

"Next time I'm getting that wet, it's in a pool or the ocean." Dib muttered, looking at his feet.

"Aw, looks like Zim's plum out of luck in the bedroom then, hm?" Keef winked.

"I didn't mean…" Dib groaned, but he was smiling. "Only you, Keef."

"Who else would say something that asinine?" Melvin wondered.

Keef pouted, but his eyes were shining as though he were smiling. "Zim's going to be pleased when we go to Keyvine's."

"We're meeting Gaz and Zim there? I thought they were coming back to your place." Dib wondered.

Keef shook his head. "We're going to Keyvine's place. As for my earlier statement of Zim being pleased…" He looked Dib over. "You look good with bangs. Why in the world did you ever slick them back?"

"Or wear your hair like your dad's?" Dirge added.

Dib shrugged. "My bangs get in the way. As for the hairstyle, dad did it when I was little, and I guess the habit was hard to break."

"So break it." Melvin suggested. "Leave your hair the way it is. I'm sure Zim would like it."

"I'll ask him." Dib shrugged. "If he does, I'll leave it that way."

Keef squealed. "Good!"

Dib had to laugh. What was up with Keef lately? Sure, he was giddy about prom, but this was a bit much…even for him.


	7. Inquiries

Dlbn: I'm back from NYC!  
Nbld: And back with a new chapter of Supreme Dissolution!

Dlbn: I back Saturday, but I haven't had time to write until yesterday and tonight.

Nbld: So without further adieu, it's time for the Review Corner! Thank you to Achlys, invadermakayla, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Lolibegale, ZimmieAmagir, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, and ZadZap for reviewing! Bloaty's pizza for you all! (Hands out slices)

Achlys: I don't know those very well. I'll have to go through my collector's book and find them ^^ I hate when that happens to my eyes. Hope it went away quickly. Keef's _always_ weird XD He's an enigma with his feelings. A flirt, but everyone knows he's deeply in love with Keyvine/Krill. Irkens have some sort of cleansing chalk in the show, so I guess that's just what they use. The bathroom with running water is just for show, and for Keef when he sleeps over ;)

Invadermakayla: Haha yes, it's a creepy image O.o I think Dib would look interesting with bangs. Might make his head look a little smaller…XD

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: It really is normal for him, I'm sad to say XD I'm sure they're most likely used to the craziness around town and just don't care anymore XD

Lolibeagle: Haha I'm not going to do anything to his hair. I like it how it is too ^^ I prefer puppy eyes… (Looks at puppies by my feet) maybe that's why XD

ZimmieAmagir: Haha I had fun writing that XD Kind of a play on the old joke that if you leave a bunch of women alone, they'll start fighting? XD Eh, Keef's just being strange as usual XD

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Haha XD did that help? XD I can imagine him with bangs. It's pretty cute XD Mmm ramen. Thanks ^^

ZadZap: Welcome back! Glad you're enjoying ^^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any related characters, places, themes, or species associated with them. I only own Keyvine/Krill, his Computer, his Sir, and Hannah. They are mine. I make NO money off of writing this fic

000

When Zim opened the door to Keyvine's base, he took one look at Dib and snickered.

"There's a reason I don't keep my hair down…" Dib muttered.

"It doesn't look bad. Just different." Zim responded. "I'm not used to it."

"Isn't it cute, though? I think he should leave it like this!" Keef grinned. "What do you think, Zim?"

"Um…" Zim flushed. "Don't be mad, but I like it the way it normally is…"

"Me too." Dib smiled. "Thank you." He glared at Keef. "Told you."

Keef rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where's Keyvine?"

"Nursing his wounds." Zim responded, standing to the side.

"Wounds?!" Keef rushed into the house and disappeared down the hall.

"What happened?" Dib asked, walking in.

Zim shut the door behind him as Dib wrapped his arms around his waist. "He spilled water on himself because he wasn't watching what he was doing. It's nothing minor. The wound's mostly gone now." Zim snuggled back into his boyfriend's arms, tilting his head back onto Dib's shoulder to look up at him.

Dib's honey colored eyes sparkled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Zim's. Zim responded with his own lips. Their tongues entwined in a lover's duel for a few moments until they retreated back into their own mouths and separated.

"I missed you." Dib said.

"Missed you too." Zim smiled.

It may have only been a day apart, but when one considered that they spent every waking hour and every waking minute of every day together, it was a harsh reality to endure. Zim wondered briefly if Keef and Keyvine felt the same way about one another when they were separated. They didn't live together, but they were very close for having only dated a few months. Not that Zim and Dib didn't hit it off right away. Still as much in love as the day they got together.

Before either could make a move to continue their actions, Keef and Keyvine joined them in the living room.

"So how did it go?" Keyvine asked.

He stood next to Keef, arm wrapped around the teenage male's waist.

"Keef thought it would be funny to soak me with water." Dib answered. "It wasn't funny."

Keef giggled. "It was to me!"

Zim rolled his eyes as Keyvine gave Keef's side a little squeeze. "Of course it was." Zim laughed.

"How'd it go for you two?" Dib wondered, looking down at Zim.

"Food fight that the Computer had to clean up." Zim responded.

Gaz snickered.

"I deserve a raise!" Computer informed. A screen came down with a shocked face on it.

"I don't PAY you, Computer." Keyvine pinched the skin between his eyes.

"Well, you should." Computer replied, the face changing to a neutral expression.

"Welcome back." Keef greeted. "I missed your faces!"

"I had to go offline to avoid seeing you two go at it like a couple of Slaughtering Blorch Rats in heat." Computer responded.

Keyvine's cheeks tinged forest green, and Keef's became a bright red.

"I didn't need to hear that." Gaz sneered.

"I don't need to hear it either." Computer responded. "But I do."

"I thought you go offline when Keef's here so you won't?" Dib wondered.

"One day I was too late…"

A horrified-looking face appeared on the Computer's screen.

"I don't want to know." Zim said. "Do us all a favor and say no more about it, please."

"Well…okay. But only because you said please." Computer's screen began to rise back into the ceiling. "I'm going to take a power nap. Goodnight."

Zim stretched as he glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. "It's almost eight o'clock." He informed. "Wasn't Professor Membrane coming home tonight?"

"Shit." Dib cursed. "I forgot it was Family Night!"

Gaz's eyes widened. "It's my turn this month…Bloaty's…must not miss it…you two get your asses in gear." She closed her Gameslave, which honestly shocked her brother and quickly walked out the front door.

She left it wide open, making Keyvine roll his eyes.

"Were you two raised in barns or something?" He wondered. "Close the door…"

"She's expecting us to follow." Dib answered. "Let's go, Zim. The only thing worse then a pissed off Gaz is a Gaz who misses out on the chance to eat at Bloaty's."

"Don't they close at ten?" Zim wondered.

"That's why we have to rush." Dib replied. "Come on."

He left before Zim had the chance to speak. "Well, see you guys tomorrow then…" He chased after Dib, shutting the door behind him.

Keyvine smirked down at Keef. "It's just us now…"

"Yes it is." Keef giggled, looking up at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Keyvine leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Keef smirked seductively and grabbed his boyfriend's arm. "Bedroom. _Now_." He pulled him off towards the bedroom, making Keyvine stumble slightly over his own feet.

000

Gaz was standing in the drive way next to Membrane's car, anxiously tapping her foot, when Zim and Dib finally caught up to her. Her arms were folded over her chest, and she kept glancing down at her watch.

"He was just about to go back to work when I showed up." She informed. "You're lucky I got here in time, unlike you two."

"Sorry, sorry." Dib rolled his eyes. "We're here, aren't we?"

Membrane honked the horn. "Come on boys! Time is science!"

Zim blinked. "What?" He wondered, confused.

"Everything is science with you, dad!" Gaz complained, ripping open the passenger's side door and sliding in.

Before she could yell at them to move, Zim and Dib each got in back of the car. As soon as the doors slammed, Membrane backed out of the driveway at lightning speed. The teens were thrown forward against their seatbelts as he hit the brakes, and then slammed back into their seats as he peeled off. Out of the three of them, Gaz was the only one who seemed unaffected. Zim rubbed his chest where the belt had cut into him.

"Why are you driving like a psychopath on the run from police?" Zim wondered.

"We need to get to Bloaty's within the next half hour if we want to be able to eat. I have to go back to the labs at 9:30." Membrane said. "I've got an exciting new project going on!"

"You've _always_ got an exciting new project going on." Dib rolled his eyes for the second time in ten minutes. "Why should this one be any different?"

"This project is so important, I might not be able to come home again for several weeks!"

"Once again, how is this any different?" Dib wondered.

Zim and Gaz snickered. Membrane frowned as he looked at Dib in the rearview mirror.

"I can't tell you son. It's _that_ secret."

"If I guess what it's about, will you tell us?"

"I suppose. But you'll never…"

"Are you trying to make a new super food, like Super Toast?" Dib wondered.

Membrane looked back at the road. "Super Pie."

"What is up with your obsession with super foods?" Zim asked.

Membrane didn't speak for a moment. 'They're super delicious."

Gaz slapped her forehead, the audible smack resounding through the car.

"Lame, dad." Dib laughed.

"I thought it was a good idea."

"I think he meant 'they're super delicious' was lame." Zim answered.

Membrane shrugged. "To each their own."

000

Family Dinner went pretty well for Zim and the Membrane family, right up until Professor Membrane's new Lab Assistant, Hannah, called him in because the Super Pie was growing out of proportion and no one could stop it. Hannah had been hired while the town was still in the process of being rebuilt. She replaced Simmons; Membrane's former Lab Assistant who had finally gone crazy under Membrane's shadow and tried to kill him. He had been kept locked up in an unused Lab until the town jail had been rebuilt, then he was transferred there. From what Zim knew of it, Simmons was sentenced to three years, but he had bail set at 20,000 dollars. Zim thought that was excessive, but Membrane was famous and had some pull. And was apparently the only noteworthy person in town. Well, to the rest of the planet, that was. Zim was pretty reputable in the Universe as Tallest Miyuki's son. When Membrane was called off, Zim couldn't help but think of his own mother having to leave in the middle of family events for some big war issue. Since the Empire was at war long before Zim was born, and still was now, it was quite normal for her to be called off to deal with an unexpected resistance, or help plan the terms of surrender of a planet the Empire was conquering. That kind of stuff he understood, because a leader should be _expected_ to do that kind of stuff. What he didn't understand was why Membrane's Lab Assistant and fellow scientists couldn't handle the growing pie without ripping him from his family. And for that matter, were they really that incompetent that they couldn't manage one day a month on their own? Or maybe he only hired incompetent people so that they'd be dependent on him? Kind of a selfish thing for a father to do…Didn't he realize his kids needed him too?

Having no other choice but to walk home, Zim and the Membrane siblings didn't leave Bloaty's until it closed at ten. The only options they had were to either call Membrane and hope that he'd take a few minutes off to pick them up, take a bus that they didn't have money for, or call one of their friends to pick them up. Keyvine and Keef were out of the question, and Dib said that his non-GLASS friends all had ten pm curfews. That left them having to make the ten minute trek home.

"Let's cut through the park." Gaz suggested. "We'll cut a few minutes off of the walk."

"I thought the parks were closed at a certain time." Zim argued.

"They stay open until eleven on weekends." Dib explained. "I agree with Gaz. I kind of want to go on the swings, anyway…"

"What are you, five again?" Gaz wondered.

"No, I just like to have a little thing called 'fun'. You do know the meaning of the word, right Gaz?" Dib teased his game addicted sister.

Gaz snarled and Zim fell back behind them to avoid being caught in her rage. Dib seemed to realize he'd made a mistake with his joke and pulled at his trench coat collar.

"Heh, heh…sorry, Gaz…" He told her.

She just grunted and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Let's just get going."

Zim came back to join them, taking Dib's hand in his own. They reached the park in a few minutes. Once inside, Dib made a bolt for the swing set. It and the rest of the playground equipment had been shipped over from one of the neighboring towns. A note that came with it had said that they had 'wanted children of the city to continue living their childhoods as children should, despite the recent devastation'. It was corny, but nice of the other cities to do stuff like that for the town's youth and not ask for anything in return. Though Membrane did promise to send them Super Toast as a thank you. How Super Toast was an appropriate thank you for free playground equipment, Zim wasn't sure.

"It's like he's a little kid inside." Gaz rolled her eyes.

Zim shrugged. "I like that side of him."

"Pedo."

"Hey!"

Gaz snickered. The two of them joined Dib on the swings. Dib sat in the middle, with Zim at his right and Gaz at his left. He was swinging back and forth lightly, dragging his toe in the sand below. Zim pushed himself with one foot and let the swing move until it stopped, then repeated the process. Gaz didn't seem to care much for it and was sitting still, playing her Game Slave again. Boops, beeps, and squealing pig sounds came from the system, shattering the otherwise quiet night. Zim looked up at the full moon that hung in the blackened sky. Stars speckled it, but since it was the city, air pollution hid most of them. Zim spotted one slightly reddish star and smiled, waving his fingers at it.

"What are you doing?" Dib wondered.

"That's where Irk is." Zim answered, pointing to the star.

"How are you so sure?" Dib wondered.

"I just know." Zim shrugged. He pushed himself on the swing again.

"Do you miss it there?" Dib shifted in his seat to face Zim as he swung back and forth.

"Kind of." Zim answered honestly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it here with you guys. But I'm a little homesick. I grew up there, after all. Considering that our years are a little longer then yours, I've been there longer then you guys have been on this planet."

"How long are your years?"

"About twice the length of yours."

"So that would make you…?"

"14 in Irken. But on Earth, I'd be 28."

"Wow." Gaz spoke, not looking up. "You really _are_ a Pedo."

Zim glared. "Not funny!" He argued.

"So that makes Keyvine, what? Forty something in Earth years?" Dib wondered.

"Yeah, somewhere around there. I'd say forty even, but I'm not exactly sure how old he is."

"He's _definitely_ a Pedo then." Gaz commented.

Zim chuckled. "Even in Irken years, he would be. That would still make him thirty something, and Keef's only seventeen…right? He's seventeen…?"

"Yeah." Gaz nodded.

"His birthday was last month, remember?" Dib chuckled.

Zim smiled. "Of course I do."

Keef's family had taken Zim, the Membrane siblings, and Keyvine out to dinner with them for Keef's birthday. The restaurant was slightly expensive, so Zim felt a little bad having them pay, but there was nothing he could do to help, other then washes dishes in the back; which wasn't a good idea, considering his water allergy. He'd stopped making counterfeit money once he moved in with the Membranes. Dib had made him promise and, thus far, he'd kept up his promise.

"If you had the ability to, would you go home?" Gaz asked.

"Oh, I have the ability. My ship's in the garage, remember?" Zim laughed.

"Well, I mean if you were sure your mother wouldn't flip out on you for running off."

Zim frowned. "She'd flip, no doubts about that."

"But if she didn't?"

"Gaz, she's not dad." Dib said. "She's got to be aware of Zim being missing for so long."

"You're saying that if one of us went missing, dad wouldn't notice?" Gaz asked.

"He didn't notice when Zim and I went with Keef to rescue Keyvine." Dib said.

"No one did."

Dib glared.

"They had more important issues to deal with." Zim defended his boyfriend. "No offense, but he isn't really home enough to notice…"

"Stupid Super Food line…" Dib muttered.

"That's not the only invention that keeps him away, Dib, don't take it out on the toast and the pie." Gaz snickered.

"Not to mention whatever other stupid thing he'll come up with next." Dib rolled his eyes. "I swear, sometimes I think he starts these stupid projects 'in the name of science'!" He imitated his dad, right to the pointing of his finger into the air. "Just so he has an excuse to not stay home."

"So you're saying dad's avoiding us on purpose?" Gaz looked up from her Game Slave to give her brother a dangerous warning glare.

Zim was glad he was on the other side of his boyfriend. Not that he wanted Dib to get hurt either, but still. He liked all his bones in place and his blood and vital organs inside of him. Sure, that may have been over-exaggerating, but it was Gaz. Anything was possible when she was severely ticked off. And judging from the 'I could kill you right now' look shining in her eyes, she was severely ticked off.

"Just a theory." Dib replied, shrugging. He didn't seem to notice, or just didn't mind, that his little 'theory' was pissing his sister off. "Why else would he come up with stupid inventions like 'Super Toast' and get called off every time we have Family Night?"

Gaz's eyes narrowed more.

"Dib…" Zim warned him.

"He gets called off because the others at the Lab are incompetent morons." Gaz argued back.

"It makes me wonder why he hired them in the first place, if they're not very capable of handling themselves." Zim tapped a finger on his chin. "Maybe once they're around him enough, they don't feel adequate? Could that be it?"

His inquiries went unheard by the arguing siblings.

"Okay, fine, I'll give you that." Dib rolled his eyes. "But still. If he really needs to work on inventions to 'help the world' or whatever, why make genetically enhanced food? Why not make something to end droughts in other countries? Or make some sort of super cure for all diseases? Or a cure for cancer or something? Why such stupid projects?"

"He may think he is, but dad's _not_ God." Gaz informed. "Sure, he's a good scientist. And yes, his better inventions have really helped the world. But maybe super toast and super pie are stepping stones for bigger projects. Like genetically enhanced food to send to starving countries, or to feed the poor in our own country. Who knows? I'm sure he has his reasons, and I _doubt_ 'get away from my children' and 'I don't want to be at home for whatever stupid and selfish reasons I have' aren't at the top."

"Maybe he does the small things to get the creative juices flowing." Zim shrugged. "I used to do little random side projects with my weapons to get ideas for bigger ones, or to take a break from main projects and just relax. Maybe little inventions are his way of relaxing. And he doesn't have labs at home anymore to do them with. Not sense the town's destruction."

Dib gave Zim a sideways glance. "I never really thought of it like that, either…"

"Jumping to conclusions doesn't get you anywhere. You were a Paranormal Investigator for however many years." Gaz said. 'You should know that you should have more proof before making outrageous claims to the public. Especially concerning an idea that your father doesn't want anything to do with you _or_ your sister who's sitting _right next to you_."

"…Sorry, Gaz…" Dib muttered. "I guess you have a point."

"I know I do." Gaz stood. "Let's get back home. It's getting chilly."

"I'm fine." Zim said. A shiver wracked his spine, making him jump and betray his words.

Dib stopped swinging and pulled Zim off the swing as he stood, wrapping his arms around the younger male. "I know what we can do to warm up." He winked. "Let's get home quickly."

"I wish I was like Keyvine's Computer and could turn off the second I know you two are going to do that…" Gaz muttered.

The boys laughed.


	8. Bake Sale

Dlbn: Hey there everyone, and welcome to a pretty late update! We were planning on maing this chapter longer, but the other part of it stands better on it's own.

Nbld: No excuses this week. Just general laziness and distractions.

Dlbn: Sorry for the delay, everyone, but this chapter is one of my favorites yet. So I guess it was all worth it! :D

Nbld: Before she explodes, let's do the Review Corner! Thank you to invadermakayla, ZadZap, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Lolibeagle, and Achlys for reviewing! Baked goods for you all! (Hands some out)

Invadermakayla: Glad you enjoyed ^^ My trip was fantastic. We visited every borough in the city during the week. So much walking, and it gained me a blister, but it was so worth it ^^

ZadZap: Glad you enjoy!

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Haha that's funny XD lol Hannah is my aunt's niece's name XD But I picked the name from Hannah Anafelozof Black Butler (I'm a dork, I know) That's okay. He understands what you meant ;) I don't have siblings, but I've seen my friends get into fights like that. My mother annoys me too a lot of the time. Don't feel bad. XD Glad you're enjoying. And yay for rain!

Lolibeagle: Me too lol

Achlys: Oh god, that had to have been awkward. My boyfriend's roommate almost walked in on us going at it…twice… -.- So awkward. Haha, actually Hannah is now the official name of the lab assistant that tried to get Membrane to put on pants in Keefvine. She got promoted ;) Aw that stinks :/ I can just go to one of the elementary schools for the swings. Yes, one of them. My former school district had seven or eight elementary schools, and they just made a new one ^^" No one ever seems to bring up his lack of parenting skills and absence from the home in the show, so I figured I'd do it here ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim and any related characters, themes, species, or places. I do, however, own Keyvine/Krill, his Computer, his SIR, Ekoa, and Caiuk. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off of this fanfic.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my friend best friend (since Kindergarten/first grade) Jimmy. I learned that he got into an accident on Wednesday (Yesterday for me at this point) and is in the hospital. His mother says he's a little messed up, but otherwise okay, which is good. But anyway, this one's for you, Jimmy. Miss you, buddy!

000

Monday was the day that GLASS settled on for the Bake Sale. Keef had kept the money from the Car Wash in a jar over the weekend, hidden in his closet and labeled. He hadn't counted it yet, at least that was what he said to the other members. Once the Bake Sale was completed, they'd count both jars. Keef had the jar in the bottom of his locker now. They had gotten permission to both have the Bake Sale on Monday and hold a GLASS meeting in their usual classroom. They didn't really need permission, but they needed to let Staff know that they were having a meeting so that janitors wouldn't be cleaning the room at the time they needed it. The members met up in front of the school Monday morning to discuss Bake Sale plans.

"We know who's covering the Bake Sale, but maybe we should all hang out, out there?" Keef asked.

"Why would we all need to be there?" Dib wondered. "The girls and our boyfriends just need to sit at a table outside the cafeteria and sell food. How hard is that?"

Keef rolled his eyes at him, but he was smiling. "Not very, but it's just weird having everyone split up again."

"Hey, we weren't there when you guys were raising your money, so let us raise our money." Zim stuck out his tongue at his friend.

Keef gave him a look and Dib began laughing. "He has a point." Dib said. "Besides, we don't want to influence anyone for or against buying it by reminding them that we did the Car Wash."

"We hardly saw anyone from school that wasn't one of your friends, Dib." Dirge piped up, joining in an argument for once. "There's no one to influence."

"How would your presence influence anyone?" Gaz wondered, cocking an eyebrow at Dib over her Game Slave 2.

"Because they'll know that we had split into teams. Then if they got a car wash, they're not going to be likely to buy something from these guys, too."

"I guess that makes sense…" Keef agreed.

"All that aside, what are we charging?" Zim asked, shifting the cake in his left arm to his right arm.

"What did you guys make?" Keef asked, inhaling a whiff of what Keyvine was holding in a tray.

Keyvine pulled it away. "Don't sniff the product, babe, you're not getting any." He winked.

"The club splits leftovers!" Gretchen offered, pointing a finger into the air.

The others laughed.

"We have cake, cookies, brownies, muffins, pie, and peanut butter cups." Morla told Keef.

"So how about cookies are 50 cents, or two for a dollar. 50 cents for a brownie. Slice of cake and slice of pie are each a dollar, 50 cents for a muffin, and 50 cents for a peanut butter cup?" Keef asked, tapping his chin with a finger. "How small are the peanut butter cups?"

Gaz peeled the aluminum foil off of the tray she had. The peanut butter cups were a little bigger then average, but not too big.

"75 cents, then?" Keef asked. "I'd hope they'd be smaller then muffins."

"They are." Zim nodded.

"What about drinks?" Keyvine held up a six pack of Poop brand soda. "We've got eight six packs."

"Well, since a six pack is about 5 bucks, that's forty bucks you guys spent…" Keef said.

"Dad spent." Gaz informed. "We told him we didn't have drinks, so he gave us money to get some on Sunday, when he came home."

Zim and the Membrane siblings had been surprised to see Professor Membrane sitting at the kitchen table on Sunday morning, reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of coffee. Apparently they'd decided to take a break from the Super Pie project, due to the explosion of pie the night before. It was rare for him to do so, which made it that much more surprising.

"That's a shock." Dirge said.

"We know." Dib nodded.

"Okay, so let's say 50 cents for a soda?" Keef asked.

"Why don't we just make everything a dollar?" Gaz snorted. "Most of it is, anyway."

"Because cake and pie are always more expensive then other things." Keef waved her off. "Want to do 75 cents for a soda, then?"

"That works, too." Dib nodded.

"I'll draw up a sign in homeroom." Gaz grunted.

"Sounds like a plan." Keef giggled.

Zim opened his mouth to agree, but the ringing school bell cut him off short. The group sprinted into the building, each hoping that they wouldn't be _too_ late for Homeroom.

000

The classes leading up to lunch and the Bake Sale went by quickly. The sale had been cleared by the school as a legitimate club fundraiser, so posters had been put up around the school during homeroom. Zim wasn't sure by who, and neither was anyone else, but no one was willing to ask about it. It was a question that was probably better left unanswered anyway. By the time Gaz, Zim, and Keyvine got there, there was already a little line forming. Dib's friends were right at the front. Torque grinned at them and waved.

"Hey guys!" He greeted, "We didn't think it would be fair to only support one group!" He waved a dollar in the air.

Zim laughed. "Give us time to set up, you guys." He ordered. "We won't take long."

Gaz taped a sign to the side edge of the table, where it was visible to everyone in line. She taped another one on the front of the table, and one on the other side edge.

The signs read;

_Slice of cake: Dollar_

_Slice of pie: Dollar_

_Can of soda: 75 cents_

_Cookie: 50 cents_

_Peanut butter cup: 50 cents_

_Muffin: 50 cents_

_Brownie: 50 cents_

People began reading over the list, and Zim swore he heard some people talking about how they appreciated the low prices. He smiled as they began setting everything out. As soon as the first piece of aluminum foil was taken off of the first tray, the smell of baked goods wafted through the air. More kids came out of the cafeteria, and even some out of classes, due to the smell. Zim saw a few people with bathroom passes hop in line and shove the passes in their pockets. There were two lunch periods, so Gretchen and Morla were covering the second lunch period with Keyvine, because the girls had lunch then, and Keyvine had a study hall. To even the number of people running the Sale each lunch period, however, Keyvine joined Zim and Gaz for the first half of the period. He'd join Morla and Gretchen for the first half of theirs as well, since he still had some homework to do; homework he'd neglected over the weekend because Keef had decided to stay the night on Saturday.

"How much longer?" Brian asked. "I'm _starving_!"

"There's a cafeteria, you know!" Zim informed.

"Alright, we're ready!" Keyvine said. "Just form a single file line, and wait your turn. We'll try to go as quickly as possible!"

"One piece of cake and a soda, please!" Torque ordered, slapping a couple dollars on the table.

Zim took the money. "Cake and soda coming up!" He smiled.

Keyvine pulled a piece of cake from the pan it was in, and Gaz grabbed a soda from the cooler they'd put them in. Zim gave Torque his change, then Keyvine and Gaz gave him what he ordered. Brian was next in line.

"Two cookies." He ordered. "And a slice of cake for Zita."

"Where is she?" Zim wondered, taking the money he was being handed.

"She didn't want to stand in line and made me get it." Brian informed, flushing as he took the change from Zim.

"Aw, what a gentleman." The younger Irken giggled.

"Yeah, yeah." Brian laughed and took his food from Keyvine. "Later!"

"Two sodas, a slice of cake, and a cookie please." Rob was next to order. "And keep the change."

"Thanks." Zim smiled. "We appreciate that."

He smiled. "No problem."

Keyvine and Gaz gave him what he'd ordered. He left with a wave and a shout of 'good luck' over his shoulder at them.


	9. Brother

Dlbn: Hey there everyone, and welcome to another update! We would've updated sooner, but it seems like too little time passed between the last chapter and this one, so we waited.

Nbld: But next week we'll try to have it up Monday. I know it's a holiday in the US, but it's still going up. So, anyway, forget the rant. Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Achlys, Lolibeagle, Invadermakayla, and Princess-Of-Your-Doom95 for reviewing! Left over bake sale goods for everyone!

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: They definitely are ^^ Progress on the Sale and everything will be halted for this chapter, but it will all be back in the next. ^^

Achlys: Here, have some! (Hands some over) There will be more surprises on the Irkens' end then anything else in this story, but I can't give away who exactly is going to show up. I've got more then one idea rolling in my head about it, but I'm pretty sure which one I want to have happen. ^^

Lolibeagle: Lol I think I was eating Oreos when I was writing it. Put me in the mood for food XD

Invadermakayla: Thank you ^^ It was a ton of fun ^^ I figured I'd make it cheap for high schoolers. That way, they'd sell more. Here's some brownies (Hands over brownies) Enjoy!

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Thanks. He was released sometime today, actually ^^ I can't get a-hold of his family, though. Hopefully I will soon so I can go see him. There will be no problems at the Bake Sale. The problems come way later ;)

Disclaimer: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Sean and his boyfriend Zack. Happy anniversary, you guys! And many more! :D

000

The line for the Bake Sale went though rather quickly. Luckily, there had been two trays of everything made, so there was more to sell for the next period. Still, most of the food was sold before half the period was over. About 75 percent was gone once the period ended. Keyvine had left Gaz and Zim to fend for themselves once the line got smaller and more manageable.

"Good thing we made two of every order." Zim told Gaz.

She grunted in agreement. Her fingers twitched, as though she were desperate to have her game in her hands again. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to be twitching much longer. There were only ten minutes left of the period.

"Maybe we should close up shop for this period. Neither of us have eaten." Zim said.

"And what are we going to do with the rest of the food? We can't leave it here."

"Put it in my locker?" Zim offered. "I don't have much in there."

"I have less." Gaz nodded. "My locker."

"Alright." Zim shrugged.

He didn't really care whose locker it went into, as long as it was safe and he could get some food. He stole a chocolate chip cookie off of the tray of cookies before helping Gaz pack everything up for storage.

"Are you guys done for the period?" A freshman girl asked, as she approached the table.

"Yeah, we kind of are…" Zim trailed. "Did you want to get something?"

"Sorry I'm so late." She flushed. "I thought we had more time. Um…could I have a cookie and a soda, please?"

"Sure." Zim agreed. "A dollar fifty."

She handed him two dollars.

"Um…can we make that two cookie, then?" She asked. "I'll get one for my friend."

"Sure." Zim nodded.

Gaz grabbed two cookies and a soda and held them out to the girl, seemingly impatient.

"Um…could I ask something else…?"

"Yes…?" Zim wondered, a little wary of this stranger.

"I know it's too late to get in on the Bake Sale and the Car Wash, but I was…um…wondering if…GLASS could use another member…? I'd um…like to join…if that's okay…"

"Join us?" Zim wondered. "Sure, you're more then welcome. We're meeting at three today in room 110."

"Thanks." She smiled. She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Gaz. "This is my number. I'll be on time, I promise, but this is just in case I'm not." She winked at Gaz before walking off with her stuff. "Thanks again!"

"Welcome!"

Once the girl was out of earshot, Zim looked to Gaz. "I think someone's got a little crush on you." He giggled.

"Zim, how would you like to have something other then my brother up your ass?" She growled at him. "Because that's where my boot is going to go in about five minutes."

"Sorry, sorry." Zim put up his hands. "I won't make a joke again. Come on, let's finish packing so we can eat before it's too late."

"I'm staying a few minutes into the next period, so it doesn't matter much to me." Gaz informed.

"It doesn't matter to you because you won't get in trouble for being late." Zim rolled his eyes, pulling aluminum foil over the tray of cookies. "For some reason, even the teachers know better then to mess with you."

She smirked. "I've got quite a reputation, Zim. You're in a different grade, so you don't know the full details."

"Maybe I will one day. I _do_ live under the same roof as you, and I'm dating your brother to boot."

"And maybe one day you'll be my brother in law." Gaz snorted a chuckle.

Zim went pale and he stopped covering the tray of brownies. "W-What are you talking about…?"

"You and Dib?" Gaz asked. "Oh come on, no one's going to be surprised if he pops the big question after graduation…or after you do your stopping your mother thing."

Zim flushed. "Why do you think he's going to do that? We haven't even discussed it yet, let alone…"

"You already live together, so why not take it a step further and put a ring on your finger?" Gaz shrugged, stacking trays of food on top of one another for an easier transport.

"I live with your family. There's a difference." Zim flushed. "Plus…there's a chance…this thing with my mother…"

"Yeah?"

"I might not come back."

Gaz stopped in her place, almost dropping a tray of cookies to the floor. "_What_?" She wondered.

"Yeah…"

"Does Dib know this?"

"Well…I'm sure he's…_thought_ about it…"

"But you've never told him that it's a possibility? How _much_ of a possibility?"

"Well…it's about fifty, fifty now. Unless something happens in the midst of everything to change tides in my favor."

"So you're telling me that you're planning on going out to stop your mother and your armada _alone_, and that you think you might not come back?" Gaz cocked an eyebrow. "And you decided to not discuss it with Dib?"

"I don't want to worry him." Zim shook his head. "And with Prom on the way, I'm sure he's got more important things in his mind then…"

"Then losing the guy he's in love with?" Gaz snorted. "Listen, Zim, I guess I understand why you're doing this, to a degree. But you can't be serious about this."

"I'm as serious about this as I am about loving your brother." Zim said, picking up the pile she'd made.

She grabbed the cooler and a tray of brownies and followed him down the hall to her locker.

"But do you really think Dib is going to be all supportive of it when he finds out that he might lose you for good?" She wondered. "He loves you, Zim, you know that. Losing you would devastate him."

"Gaz, I know." Zim sighed. "This isn't a decision I've been making lightly. I've been putting a lot of thought into this. But it's not like I'd die in the middle of this. Me not coming back doesn't automatically mean that. My mother could catch me before I do anything and force me to stay home. In which case, I can just escape again when her back is turned."

"You make it sounds like you're planning on dying out there."

Zim swallowed the lump that had been growing in his throat for the past few minutes. It hurt, and he was sure Gaz could see that he was having difficulty.

"I don't plan on it. But this _is_ a war, so there's always a chance…"

Gaz sighed and set the cooler down, with the tray on top of it once they'd reached her locker.

"Listen, Zim, I'm not telling you this as a friend, okay? I'm telling you this as Dib's sister." She said. "You had better rethink this, and rethink it a _lot_. If you want to stop your mother from ruining the rest of the universe, that's one thing, and that's fine. But if you're risking your life to do this, and you're sure there's a high chance that you're not coming back, that's a whole other thing." She spun the combo to her locker and pulled it open. "And if you're not even going to discuss this little fact with Dib, then that's a third thing. And that's probably the worst. I get what you're trying to do, and though I think saving the universe is pointless and cliché of a space alien who's been living on another planet too long, I'm supportive of this. But if this hurts Dib, you won't have to worry about coming home. _I'll_ come find you and beat you to a pulp for breaking my brother's heart. I don't care if you're a Prince or not. Do you understand me?"

"I understand." Zim said, setting the pile of trays down on the floor of her locker. "And I don't want to do anything stupid and reckless. That's why I've been thinking really hard about this over the past few days. The Armada is not going to stop until the Universe is conquered. And where does that leave everyone else, huh?" Zim shut her locked for her. "I know we told you everything about our little adventure, but you don't really know everything about it."

"What do you mean?"

"How much everyone out there is hurting, and all because of my species. Because of my _mother_." Zim sighed. "The Resisty members, no matter how stupid their name is, are dedicating their _lives_ to stop my mother and free their home planets. They're fighting to save members of species' that may be done for. They're trying to free people that are probably gone. All their friends and family? They were probably all taken into custody and tortured, or turned into slaves and died when working." Zim paused. "And we're not just affecting conquered planets. We're affecting planets that we want to target. Caiuk was willing to kill Ekoa, his former friend and co-King, just to get him to go against the armada and stop him. He was willing to lie, and plot, and scheme his way into getting what he wanted. And all for the sake of taking mom and the Armada down. People are turning against one another, and it's all my Empire's fault." Zim started off down the hallway, prompting Gaz to follow him closely behind. "I've been on the conquering side before, Gaz. There's something your brother, and Krill and Keef, don't know. I _was_ an invader for a year. I completed training and went to another planet to conquer it. I know what it's like to blend into a species you're not familiar with, and gather data. I'm aware of how it feels when the planet you're sent to is being destroyed. That sense of accomplishment. But once that sense fades away, you're hollow. You're left wanting more death and more destruction. It's horrifying. I begged mom to pull me out of the military, and she did." Zim paused for a moment again. "And I've been on the side of a planet that's being invaded. This planet. What Ekoa and his army did to the planet, in order to bring out Krill? This is just child's play compare to what the Irken army can do. This town was razed to the ground; obliterated. But its people were kept safe in Membrane Labs. That's because the Slerks aren't a military based species. My people are. We've been doing this kind of stuff for eons, with no end in sight. When we attack, we destroy. Entire cities destroyed, entire populations wiped out, entire planets taken and converted into something useless. That something useless typically decided by my brothers." Zim swallowed and took a moment to breathe before speaking again. "I was raised as an Irken, in a military society. Raised to believe that what we were doing was right. But now I realize that we were _wrong_. We always have been and always will be. And I can_not _letthis go on any further. I can't allow any other innocent people to suffer. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to do so. I've discussed that much with Dib, and with Keyvine. They both told me to follow my heart, metaphorically speaking, and do what I thought needed to be done I order to accomplish my goal. Sure, neither of them have realized that I might not come back. But just because I don't come back right after this battle doesn't mean I won't _ever_ come back. I'm in love with Dib, Gaz, and I'm not leaving him." He stopped in his tracks. "What you said earlier? About him asking me that? I would love for that to happen. I'd love for my future to occur as married to Dib. But I can't let that happen until I'm sure that everyone, including Earth, is far from the Empire's grasp. And the only way to ensure that is to stop my mother in her tracks."

Gaz stopped walking and listened to Zim finish his speech. She slowly turned and walked over towards him. He took a step back, a little frightful.

"You're not doing this to protect the universe. Are you, Zim?" She smirked. "You're doing this to protect my brother."

"W-what?"

"You want to stop your mother before she gets to Earth. Because if she gets to Earth, Dib may very well be killed in the invasion." There was a knowing look in her eyes. "You're going to make this universe safe so that the future you want, a future with Dib at your side, can happen."

"I'm not…I mean…I'm doing this for everyone. For Ekoa and his people, for Keyvine, for Keef, the other GLASS members, you, your father, your brother, myself…I'm doing what needs to be done…"

"You may want to save everyone. Maybe you're just playing hero, or living out some delusional fantasy. I don't know." She smirked. "All I know is that you want to stop your mother so that she doesn't have the chance to get here and hurt Dib. Admit it. Deep down, you're afraid that if an invasion comes, you guys won't be safe and far away on another planet."

"I love him…" Zim said, feeling his eyes well up a little. He wiped the left one with his shirt sleeve. "But I'm not doing this just for Dib and me. I'm doing this for everyone that has suffered at the hands of my species, for everyone who is suffering now, for everyone that will suffer, and for everyone on this planet. If doing this secures a future for me and Dib, then that's all the more reason for me to do it. But I'm not doing this just so my dreams can come true. I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do."

Gaz put a hand on Zim's shoulder. "You're scared." She said. "You just don't want to admit it."

"Of course I am…"

"That's why you won't tell Dib that there's a chance you won't come back. You're afraid."

Zim nodded. Gaz's eyes softened a little bit. "And you don't want him to feel the same fear."

"I don't."

"I think I understand you a little better now…brother." Gaz gave him a wink and a smirk before walking down the hall.

As the bell rang and kids flooded the halls to go to their next period, Zim couldn't help but stand in his place with a stupid grin crossing his face.

Brother…


	10. A Not So Friendly Message From Home

Dlbn: Hey everyone! And welcome to another chapter of Supreme Dissolution!

Nbld: We were so tired on Monday that we didn't have time or energy to finish writing this chapter before we fell asleep. Then there were distractions on top of distractions due to stupid people bothering the hell out of us.

Dlbn: And distractions got in the way yesterday, too. Namely "Yugioh The Abridged Series" videos. ^^" So this chapter is later then we planned. But for us, it's only an hour and a half late. (1:30 a.m. on Wednesday here.)

Nbld: But no more excuses! Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to invadermakayla, Achlys, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Lolibeagle, and Princess-Of-Your-Doom95 for reviewing! Rainbow decorations for you all!

Invadermakayla: You're welcome :3 He's just trying to protect him by not telling him. But he shouldn't keep it all secret. Too much weight on his shoulders :/

Achlys: Both are pretty shocking. I think Gaz more so, since she normally just doesn't care. That's true. I can't even get my boyfriend to talk like that with me sometimes. But my friend Sean will tell you what he's thinking and feeling right then and there, so I guess it depends on the person. He's being a bit of a martyr, yes, but he doesn't really see it that way.

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: That she is ^^ Yeah, he's really got it hard at this point in time. He wants to keep Dib worry free, but keeping him in the dark isn't good either.

Lolibeagle: Lol nice XD Yup, she really does have a heart deep down ^^ Or maybe she just thinks that since Zim can keep her brother happy, he's a good person. Naw, she has a heart :3

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Tehe that he is! :3 I don't think there's anyone else she could see with her brother, really. And she and Zim are close enough that they're like family already. I mean, they live in the same house, after all ;) Haha, I didn't even think of Tak XD But nice idea! ^^ Aw loves you toos! :3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any related characters/places/themes/species. I DO however, own the Universal Council, Keyvine/Krill, the Slerks, the members of the Slerk race, and Keyvine/Krill's computer and SIR. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

000

Gaz didn't bring up her discussion with Zim to her brother any of the times she'd seen him. At least, that's what Zim was convinced, since Dib hadn't mentioned it to him throughout the day. The GLASS meeting began on time that day, which was pretty unusual. Keef began counting the money as soon as the clock struck 3:30; the school's agreed upon meeting time for clubs. All clubs had to start by a certain time, but Keef would help the others fake a beginning of a GLASS meeting if teachers happened to come by when the meeting was starting late. They hadn't been caught yet, which was good; since they tended to start at least 15 minutes past the three thirty p.m. starting time.

After counting the money once, Keef recounted it. He made records on paper so he wouldn't screw himself up by remembering one pile's total while calculating the other's total at the same time. He'd made sure everyone, including Keyvine, stayed away from him while he did his work. He didn't want anyone giving out 'spoiled alerts', or something along those lines. Once he counted each pile of money at least three times, he smiled at the other members.

"Alright, the totals are _in_!" He said, smiling widely.

He didn't say anything again for a moment or two.

"Well?" Gretchen wondered, growing as impatient as the others were.

"Who do you think won?" Keef asked.

"No one wants to play this game, Keef." Gaz said. "Stop wasting our time so we can begin planning today."

Keef smiled. "Well, the winner of the Girls V.S. Boys Pre-Prom Location Party Competition is…"

"Just tell us, Keef!" Gaz snarled.

"Okay! So the party will be held at…Keyvine's house." Keef said. "Which means that the boys won, and get to choose the theme!"

Dib, Melvin, and Dirge all seemed pretty happy with themselves. Surprisingly, though they lost, the girls and tow Irkens weren't very disappointed. At least they didn't show it.

"How much did we make total, Keef?" Zim wondered, asking the question everyone was secretly wondering.

"Combined?" Keef wondered. "We made a total of three hundred and twenty dollars."

"Seriously?!" Most of the members practically shouted back at him.

Keef grabbed onto the lectern in front of him as if he were being blown away by their combined voices. "Yes, yes, seriously!" Keef giggled. "There were a lot of baked goods, and we worked our fingers to the pruning stage with all the cars we did. I'm not surprised it went so well. Some people even gave donations when they found out why we were doing it."

Dib chuckled at that, seeming to know something that the others didn't. Keef gave him a warning look, but it was short lived.

"So it's up to the guys to decide what the theme is. But we _all_ have to pitch in to decorate." Keef said.

"Uh…I think the girls, Zim, and I should handle the decorating, Babe." Keyvine said.

"We already lost, Keyvine, and the punishment is having the party at your house." Gaz informed him.

"I know." Keyvine replied. "But there's some…things at my house I don't want being destroyed…"

"And your Computer doesn't want to pick up after us!" Gretchen added in.

"Yeah…that too." Keef said through gritted teeth.

Zim chuckled a little bit.

"Okay, hon, if you insist." Keef giggled. "So I guess we decide on a theme, now." He leaned on the lectern, holding his chin in one hand. "Any proposals?"

No one said anything.

"Oh come on!" Keef ordered. "Throw out the first idea that comes into your head!" He dramatically waved his other arm. "Even if it sucks!"

Dib shrugged, throwing caution to the wind. "Aliens?"

Everyone stared at him funny.

"Based on what's happened around here, with the alien hoax, do you really think that's a good idea?" Melvin wondered.

"He said 'first idea that comes into your head'." Dib shrugged. "And I believe he also said, 'even if it sucks'."

Keef nodded. "I did say that. But that one was just horrible with a capital idea."

"What?" Keyvine asked, between his laughter.

"I don't know." Keef shrugged. "Next idea!"

"How about Cupid or something?" Melvin wondered. "Since most of us are going with dates…"

"That's a Valentine's Day thing." Gaz pointed out, not looking up from her game.

"Silence from the losing team!" Keef slammed his fist onto the lectern.

Gaz gave him a death glare that made him shy away from her.

"Any other suggestions?" Keef squeaked.

Keyvine lightly slapped Gaz's arm to shake her from her glare at his frightened boyfriend, which made her glare turn to him instead. Silence reigned in the room for a few minutes.

"Well…considering what's happened…" Dirge offered slowly. "Maybe we should do something about rebirth or rebuilding…?"

"Hm…I think we've had enough of rebuilding, don't you think?" Keef wondered tapping a finger on his chin.

Apparently not having Gaz's glare on him anymore shot him right back to 'Normal Keef' mode. Though 'normal' wasn't a word fit to describe Keef in any way, shape, or form.

Dirge shrugged.

"What about space?" Dib offered.

"Again with this stuff?" Gaz wondered. "Why not suggest Werewolves or Vampires next?"

Dib gave her a look. "Hey, we're trying over here." He said. "You're not."

"It's not our decision, babe." Zim informed.

Keef giggled. "He's right, Dibbers."

"Dibbers?" Dib cocked an eyebrow. "Uh…okay, then, Keef…"

Even Gaz was snickering at the redhead's choice for a nickname.

"Come on! This is serious!" Keef argued. "We have to come up with a theme _today_ so we can start getting decorations and stuff!"

"Prom's another month away. I think we have time." Zim told him.

"Well, _yes_, but it's better to start now. Especially if our theme is popular or out of season."

"Why would we want a popular theme?" Dib wondered. "We're not exactly popular ourselves, and…"

"Speak for yourself." Morla snorted. "You're still part of the popular crowd."

"Okay, fine. But our sexuality isn't the popular decision." Dib added to his argument.

No one argued with that.

"He has a point." Zim threw in his opinion.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Keef huffed.

"Isn't the symbol for this club a Rainbow?" Melvin wondered.

"Yeah, and?" Keef asked.

"Let's do something rainbow related, then." Melvin went on. "I mean, it doesn't _have_ to be 'rainbow', but something related. Like rainbows are associated with rain, and Leprechauns, and gold…"

"That's it!" Keef grinned.

"What's it?" Dib wondered.

"Melvin hit the nail on the head! Rainbows are definitely a must for us. I mean, the cups and plates and stuff for snacks and drinks are going to be rainbow anyway, so there goes that." Keef explained. "Why not incorporate that into a theme that matches? Not Leprechauns, but luck!"

"Luck?" Zim wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

How Keef decided _that_ was a perfect them would be interesting to learn.

"Well, yeah! Think about it." Keef said. "Our town has had a slew of bad luck. The meteors, Simmons going crazy, half the town being destroyed…We could _use_ some good luck, you know? Why not bring it in through a celebration? Think about it! We can have rainbows and pots of gold hanging around, and horseshoes, too! Those are good luck symbols, no?" He tapped a finger on his chin, thinking over the validity of his statement. "So we can have that stuff hanging around, and make our table cloths be rainbows!"

"I thought plates and cups were rainbow." Zim responded.

"We'll make them green or something. Maybe we can find Leprechaun cups and plates?"

"And how do you expect to do that?" Gaz wondered. "Get white cups and plates, and give me a Sharpie to draw on them with?"

"Probably not a sharpie. We don't want the ink getting into the food."

Keyvine held his head in his hand. "I can't believe you made that statement." He muttered. "It was sarcasm, babe!"

"I can't believe you picked up on that." Zim responded.

Keyvine gave him a look as Dib laughed.

"Any-who! Maybe we could just get white cups, then? Too much of a certain pattern can be tacky…" Keef said. "What do you guys think?"

"I can't think of anything else." Melvin shrugged.

"I'm okay with it." Dirge agreed.

"No arguments." Dib added.

"Sounds good to me, babe." Keyvine spoke up.

"No comments from the losing side!" Keef informed, pointing at his boyfriend. "So, from the winning side, all in agreement?"

The others raised their hands.

"And all opposed?"

No one raised their hands.

"Alright, it's settled!" Keef giggled. "Our theme is 'luck'! So who's going to get what?"

"I guess we should all go together and get the stuff?" Gretchen wondered. "Maybe we could go this weekend?"

Keef thought for a moment. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He said. "Anyone opposed?"

No one spoke up.

"Then it's settled! This Saturday, we will go shopping for theme-related items." Keef smiled.

Before anyone could speak up, a slight beeping sound resounded throughout the room. It sounded like a cell phone was either going off because an alarm had been set, or that there was an incoming text or phone call. Everyone looked around for the source.

"Alright, who left their phone on?" Keef wondered.

Keyvine looked pale for a moment. "Um…I think it's mine." He said. "I'll go answer in the hall. Zim, come with?" He grabbed Zim by the arm without waiting for the younger Irken to answer him. "Great, let's go."

"H-Hey!" Zim protested, though it did no good.

Once they were in the hallway, Keyvine began bringing Zim down the hall with him.

"What's the big idea, Krill?" Zim wondered, yanking his arm from the other male's grip.

"You're Irken." Keyvine replied. "You should know what that sound is."

The sound ended abruptly as Zim gave Keyvine a look that said he didn't know.

"My PAK just received a message?"

"So?"

"From the Empire."

Zim instantly paled. "Oh." He said. "Well…? Are you going to accept it?"

"I think so." Keyvine shrugged. "I mean, by now, whoever it was must have just left a message."

"Well, the beeping stopped, so I assumed so." Zim responded. "Open it, I wanna know."

Keyvine nodded and reached to his back. He pressed the red buttons on his back in a specific order-upper, lower left, lower right, upper, upper, lower left-and his PAK popped open. Though Zim couldn't see it because of the hologram Keyvine wore, he could still hear the noises it made and see the flashing lights as the spots on the PAK were pressed. A robotic arm with what looked like a webcam popped from his PAK and landed in front of his face. Zim joined his side to get a better viewing angle as a holographic image was formed from the camera. The image that was displayed was of a tall Irken. She wore what looked like metal robes and hovered slightly off of the ground. Her blue eyes were lit up in frustration, and her curled antennae were pressed flat against her head in annoyance. Zim knew that look pretty well, as she gave it to him almost every day.

"Mom?" Zim wondered.

Sure enough, it was Tallest Miyuki in all her glory. Her arms were folded over her chest, albeit a bit awkwardly because of the gauntlets on her arms. She had two fingers on each hand; the ones on her left hand drumming on the right gauntlet in annoyance.

"Can I start now?" She asked someone out of viewing range.

They gave back a muffled response.

"Good." She responded. She turned back to the camera she was apparently looking at. Her antennae lifted up slightly in salute before falling back down. "Irken Soldier." She greeted. "It has come to the attention of myself and the Irken Armada that you have not reported in for several months now from your assigned station on Slerka. As we have received no stress signal, self destruct signal, or any contact from the Slerks regarding your existence since the time of your absence, you have been determined to be of M.I.A. Desertion Level clearance." She seemed worn out as she sighed. "With the disappearance of my son a few months prior to your leaving, you can understand how flustered and unsettled I have been over the past few months. Knowing that one of our own has mysteriously vanished, but whose PAK can still receive a call, has not helped my mood. Simply put, this is irritating, Invader Krill."

Keyvine gulped, afraid of what she was going to say next.

"As of this moment, I shall issue you an ultimatum. Either you report in and tell me where you are, or I will label you as a Complete Desertion Level. As such, you will be the subject of many Bounty Hunters' attentions. Should this occur and you try to return home to Irk, here to the safety of the Massive, or to any planet owned by the Irken Empire, you will be terminated. Simply put, either report in, or you will be permanently labeled with Complete Desertion Level and thus banished from the Empire."

Keyvine gulped harder, knowing he was in deep trouble now.

"This is your final warning. Report in like a good little soldier, or force me to do the unthinkable. I cannot afford to lose another Irken, do you understand?" She sighed and looked around. "I'm not sure if you are aware of Zim's disappearance-since he left after you did and I'm fairly certain you were using him for your own desires-but it has been a trying year and a half. I have spent this time looking for him frantically, but to no avail. If you know where he is, or are with him currently, and I find out, I will through you on your knees in front of the Universal Council with no PAK. I will declare to the Council that not only was Operation Impending Doom all your doing, but that you are personally and directly responsible for the destruction of the following races."

A list of about a dozen species flowed across the message's viewing area, but Zim didn't have time to read them all. He did catch 'Vort' in there, however. Though Vort was the doing of Invader Scoodge; a short Irken that Zim had basically befriended while he was on leave.

"Do you understand me, Invader Krill?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "If I find out that you have been harboring Zim or know where he is and failed to alert the empire, I will put you on the chopping block. I can talk the military officials and civilians both into vouching for my claims, and don't think that I won't."

Zim felt like crying. How could his mother be so heartless? First off, Keyvine had never used Zim for anything. And second, Zim was technically the one harboring Keyvine, since Zim was on Earth first. Third, there was _no_ reason for her to do something like that to one of her own soldiers! Zim's clenched fists were trembling with rage. How could she do this? It wasn't right! And Gaz wondered what Zim's real reasoning behind wanting to stop the Armada was. Zim hadn't known that his mother could be this way towards her own kind as well, but still. If she would do this to her own soldier, there was no telling what she'd do to anyone else.

"So in summation, I give you another chance." Miyuki went on. "Report in within 72 hours, or I will declare you Complete Desertion Level and banish you from the Empire. In addition, if you know where Zim is and/or are hiding him from the Empire and myself, I will blame the Operation and the destruction of twelve different species on you alone." She said. "I trust you will make the right decision. And soon. 72 hours. That is all." A smile. "Goodbye, Invader Krill. I hope to hear from you soon."

The image garbled out into static as the message ended. The arm retracted into Keyvine's PAK, and his PAK closed to prevent anything from getting in or out. Neither Irken spoke for a minute.

"Are you going to be okay?" Zim wondered.

"Uh huh." Keyvine replied numbly.

"Are you sure?"

"Nuh uh."

Zim put a hand on his shoulder. They stood together in silence for a few minutes before either spoke again.

"What are you going to do?" Zim wondered.

"If I call in, she might declare full-scale war on Slerka, and Earth as well." Keyvine said. 'But if I don't call in, she'll banish me and label me the highest desertion level you can go."

Zim nodded. "I know."

"…Perhaps I should discuss this with Keef later on tonight…"

"Okay." Zim nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Alert Dib of the situation, too?"

"Sure thing."

"I'm going to go home. Tell them I had an emergency, but don't specify. Tell Keef and Dib later when no one else is around."

"Okay, I will."

"Bye." Keyvine slowly walked down the hallway towards the front doors.

Zim watched him exit the building before heading back towards the meeting.

"Where's Keyvine?" Keef asked, as Zim entered the room alone.

"He had a family emergency to attend to." Zim said. "He went home to talk more privately to his family about it."

"Oh…okay…" Keef seemed upset. "He didn't even stop in to say goodbye."

"It was really important, Keef, sorry. He wants to talk to you tonight, though." Zim took his seat next to Dib.

"Oh, okay." Keef beamed. "What's next on the agenda, Dirge?"

As the others began talking, Dib grabbed Zim's hand in his own and interlaced their fingers.

"Is everything okay?" Dib wondered.

"No, it's really bad." Zim responded. "I'll explain later."

Dib nodded.

"What's going on?" Gaz whispered to the lovers.

Zim started to speak, but he was interrupted.

"Hey! Are you three paying attention over there?" Keef asked, pointing to them with his index finger.

"Of course we are, Keef." Dib lied.

"Uh huh. Then what did I just say, Gaz?"

"You asked if we were paying attention." Gaz snorted.

The others laughed.

"What was the point I made _before_ that?" Keef asked.

"Uh…" Zim trailed.

"Exactly." Keef nodded. "Please, pay attention to meeting! No side conversations! Now, Dirge, repeat what you said, please?"

Zim zoned out for a few mintues. Dib could fill him in later. All Zim could think about was his mother's words. She was worried about him, and that was understandable. But to threaten Krill like that, simply because he might know where Zim was and just hadn't said anything to her? That was cruel. And considering the circumstances with the Slerks, it was no surprise that Krill didn't to say anything to her. Plus, he'd be in trouble for abandoning his post. Which he still would be in trouble for, if he called her to answer and avoid being Banished and labeled. It seemed like there was a negative for Krill, no matter what he chose. Zim looked Keef over as he laughed at a joke Gretchen cracked. What would he do when he found out that his boyfriend was in life threatening danger from Zim's mother? And that Zim couldn't stop her without revealing where he was? But more importantly, what was Krill going to do? 72 hours wasn't enough time to make a decision, let alone the best one. But he had to make it soon, and fast, if he was hoping to stick around until Prom.


	11. What's A Soldier To Do?

Dlbn: hey everyone! We're back with another chapter! School starts for us later today (already Wednesday here for us), so we might end up being a little late on updates. But we'll try to keep the once a week thing up, okay?

Nbld: So before we have to go to bed now, we'll get to the Review Corner! Thank you to Achlys, Codelulu-chan, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, ZimmieAmagir, and Guest for reviewing! Apples for you all! (Since it's fall now)

Achlys: You can say that again! No, Zim and Keyvine/Krill aren't chipped. She just never liked Krill and found the timing of Zim's disappearance suspicious. I'll probably have Keef see it later on and make a comment when he sees them next, but they won't see it directly. (Not in this chapter, anyway)

Codelulu-chan: Things are starting to go haywire here, no? ;)

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: I always miss those somehow ^^" Thanks, I'll get onto fixing that after this update :D That's a good plan! Unfortunately, Zim isn't bright enough to figure that out. Well, he is, but he's just not thinking clearly at the moment ;) Gaz would have if there were no witnesses, you can be sure of that :D D'aw, loves you as well!

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: She really is. I'm not sure if she's just evil or if she's just concerned for Zim.

ZimmieAmagir: He's in a bit of a jam at the moment, isn't he? :/ Glad you liked :)

Guest: Love the conspiracy. I could see her doing that, actually XD But no, she does have a heart. She just tries to hide it from the general population. But one thing we know, is that messing with Dib is _her_ job, and she won't let anyone else have that privilege ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any related characters. Jhonen Vasquez does. I DO, however, own Keyvine/Krill, his SIR, and his Computer. I make NO money writing in this fandom. It's just fun.

000

After the club meeting ended, Zim and the Membrane siblings walked to Keyvine's base with Keef. The others elected to just go home and hear about it from them later.

"So what exactly happened, Zim?" Keef wondered. "I think there might be something you're not telling us."

"Well…" Zim started to explain.

"Wait, should we talk about it around Gaz?" Keef wondered.

"Why shouldn't you?" Gaz snarled, not looking up from her game.

Zim would have to ask her one day how she managed to not walk into anyone or anything while playing her game.

"She knows everything, it's fine." Zim informed.

"You _told_?"

"We had to explain GIR and Zim's ship somehow, didn't we?" Dib sighed. "Besides, she would've figured it out eventually."

"Well…okay…" Keef sighed. "So what happened? Why did he leave early?"

"My mother called him." Zim said simply.

"W-What?" Keef stopped in his tracks and clutched a hand to his chest. "Why did she call? How did she know where he is? What did she say? My god, is everything okay?!"

Gaz reached over and grabbed the worried redhead by the collar. "Shut up so he can answer you one at a time, moron." She ordered.

"Well, Zim?" Keef wondered softly, as Gaz let him go.

"She doesn't know where he is, first off." Zim said. "She said that since he hadn't reported-in in so long, they were concerned that he didn't at least give them an explanation for the absence." Zim went on and reported everything that the call had said; though he hadn't memorized it enough to have spoken word for word.

"So basically, he either reports in, or he gets labeled the worst kind of deserter, gets labeled a traitor, is banished, and has assassins on his ass. And, if it turns out he knows where I am-which he does-she'll blame him for both Operations and have everyone she can side with her to throw him under the bus." Zim finished.

They had reached Keyvine's front lawn a little while ago, but Zim had them wait outside until he could completely brief them on the situation.

"How could…?" Keef wondered. "But…Keyvine didn't…it's not like he kidnapped…traitor…banished…blamed…I don't…how could…" He was at a loss for words for a few moments. "How could your mother be so heartless?"

They approached the front door and Zim knocked before answering Keef.

"I don't know." He said. "I know she doesn't like Keyvine because she was convinced he was using me for whatever reason. But I still don't see why she would do that. As for being a deserter, I guess I can understand that slightly."

"But as far as she knows, he's dead!" Keef responded.

"His PAK would have sent a signal to the Massive upon the death of his body and/or PAK." Zim responded. "She knew he was alive because she didn't get a warning signal, and because she was able to leave him a message." He shrugged. "I don't see why she'd make him _that _level of deserter, though. I mean, he could have been a prisoner or something. That would have made it an honorable desertion, at most."

He still didn't see why his mother would threaten that. She knew there was a chance he was a prisoner and couldn't send out a distress signal. Then again, she probably believed that since the Slerks were a peaceful race, that automatically made them stupid.

Krill's front door opened with no one on the other side.

"He's in the lab." Computer said as the guests walked into the house. "Should I call for him?"

"No, we'll go down." Zim said. "Thanks, though, Computer."

"Welcome." Computer replied. "He's really upset about this whole thing."

"Wouldn't you be?" Dib asked.

"Yes, if I were able to actually feel such emotions and not just fake them."

Gaz snickered at that.

"Let's just go see him. What level, Computer?" Keef asked.

"Level four."

"Thank you!"

The five of them went to the hidden elevator in Keyvine's base's wall. Keef pressed his finger on a button hidden in a painting and the doors opened. SIR was inside, bouncing around.

"Doo dee, doo dee doo. Doo dee dee doo. Doo dee, doo dee doo. Doo dee dee doo Doo dee doo!" He sang repeatedly.

"Hi, SIR!" Keef greeted, wiggling his fingers at the robot.

SIR stopped bouncing and singing. "Keef!" He launched at the redhead, knocking him back slightly. "I missed you, other Master!"

Zim cocked an eyebrow. "We're going to find your Master." He informed. "Are you going to come?"

"Master doesn't let me into the Labs." SIR informed, rubbing his metallic head against Keef's.

The redhead gently pried the robot off and sat him on the floor. "You can just ride in the elevator with us." He offered.

"Don't you dare." Gaz glared at him.

"Okay!" SIR bounded into the elevator and bounced up and down. "Come on, let's go! Let's go!"

The group entered the elevator as well.

"I wanna push the button!" SIR informed.

"Four, please." Dib said.

The SIR stood on its toes and pressed the button with one finger. The elevator doors closed and the elevator began going downwards.

"I'm gonna sing the doom song now." SIR said. "Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom¸ Doom de Doom, Doom, Doom…"

"So _you're_ who taught GIR that awful song." Zim's eye twitched.

The robot had begun singing it randomly the other day, and Zim had to shut him off to make it stop. SIR ignored him and continued singing loudly and bouncing around. Gaz's left eye twitched in irritation as the robot began singing the words in the form of stereotypical elevator music.

"This better stop soon."

"It's only four floors down." Zim informed.

The elevator stopped on the fourth level and dinged as the doors opened. The group stepped out into the Lab, leaving the singing and bouncing robot behind.

"Bye!" SIR stopped singing to wave enthusiastically at the others before the doors shut.

A hall led from the elevator doors to the main room of the level they were in. a large number four was on one end of the doorframe to the hall, signifying the Level they were on. They moved forward as a group.

"Krill?" Zim called into the spacious room at the end of the hall. "Are you down here?"

"Yeah…" Krill responded. His voice was soft, but it echoed throughout the room.

When they reached the end of the hall and entered the room, Zim noted that there wasn't much inside. It looked like a ship repair room or a planning room. Maybe a training room? There was one computer along the wall, but it wasn't a large computer like Zim expected, and had seen in pretty much every room in the Massive. Other then that and a small table near the console, there wasn't anything in the room. Krill did, however, sit in a chair in front of the computer. He had one leg hanging off of it and the other placed on the chair. His chin was resting on his arms, which were folded over his knee. The only light in the room came from the computer screen and some small overhead lights. The room was bathed in an eerie bluish glow. Krill stared at the screen, either watching something or hypnotized by the light.

"Are you okay, baby?" Keef asked, scampering to Krill's side. "Zim told us everything."

"I'll be okay." Krill sighed. "I just…don't know what to do."

"Whatever you think is best." Keef said, massaging Krill's shoulders.

He relaxed into his boyfriend's grip. "If I call and let her know where I am, she'll go after the Slerks for what they did, and then Earth just because it's here." He said. "But if I don't, she'll label me as a traitor and let assassins come after me."

"Bounty hunters, actually, and I don't think they kill…" Zim pointed out.

"Then they'll come after me and hand me over to her to do with what she wants." Krill snapped at the prince. "And then they'll find you."

"I'm more concerned about you being killed or something…" Zim answered.

Keef stopped massaging his boyfriend's shoulders to glare at the younger Irken. Zim put up his hands and backed away.

"Seriously, whatever happens to me happens." Zim said. "She's my mother. No matter how mad she is, I'll be okay."

"You might never see Dib again." Krill informed.

"I'll run away again." He smiled softly at Dib. "There isn't a force in the universe that could keep me away."

"Zim…" Dib trailed off, smiling at his lover.

Gaz gave Zim a look, but it went unnoticed by Dib and purposefully ignored by Zim.

"I guess." Krill sighed and detached one of his arms from around his legs. He placed his hand on top of Keef's. "Same here."

"Aw…" Keef leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"I guess I just have to give this a little more thought is all." Krill sighed. "Can you guys go so I can think?"

"Me, too?" Keef asked.

"You can help me think." He said, before looking sadly at Zim.

Zim saw several kinds of sadness in the forest green orbs that were staring at him. Feeling a heavy ache in his chest, he nodded.

"We'll leave." He said. "If you want to talk, you have my number, okay?"

"Okay."

Dib linked his hand with Zim's. "Gaz and I are here too, if you want to talk."

"Come up with an alibi for me? For the rest of the club?" Keyvine asked. "And call me about it in the morning?"

"Sure thing." Dib nodded. "Phony excuses that sound real just happen to be my forte."

That had Krill smiling a little. "Thanks, guys."

"Later." Gaz said, turning on her heel.

Her brother and his boyfriend followed after her.

"Poor guy…" Dib commented. "I feel bad for him…"

"Me too." Zim said, pressing the elevator button.

"We'll get it figured out." Gaz shrugged.

"Don't you feel bad?"

"Sure, but feeling bad isn't going to help him." She explained. "We should work on making something up for the others."

Dib sighed, knowing his sister was right. He pulled Zim close and squeezed his hand. "I feel bad for Keef, too." He said. "I mean, if you were ever given an ultimatum like that, I'd die."

"At least you don't have to worry about me having to decide between safety and a dangerous move." Zim informed.

Gaz glared at him before leaning close. "You better tell him the truth. And _soon_."

Zim nodded, knowing she was right. But how could he break it to his boyfriend that, after everything Krill was going through now, they also had to worry about losing Zim to the Empire?


	12. Decision

Dlbn: Hey everyone, and welcome back! We were going to wait out for a little bit, but it's time we update!

Nbld: So now, let's get onto the Review Corner! Thank you to kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, and Achlys for reviewing! Apple cider for you all! (Or hot chocolate, if you prefer)

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: They'll both in a dead end point in their lives, but they'll figure it out soon! Aw, Ramune! Yummy! Thank you! Haha had to put Gir in here XD

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Oops. I can't believe I keep missing this kind of stuff -_- Thank you a ton. I'll get on that now. I couldn't make it through this without mentioning it at least once XD Yeah, he's at a crossroads here. But at least he has some semblance of a plan. Aw loves you, too! :3

Achlys: that's Gaz for you XD her 'I don't give a crap attitude". ;) No one can resist the power of the Doom Song! :D Aw lucky. I never sound like GIR :/ He's fairly certain what he wants to do, but getting to the point where he can do it is going to be a challenge for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or anything/anyone that is a part of the franchise. They all belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. Keyvine/Krill, however, is definitely mine. I make NO money off of writing this work of non-canon fiction.

000

Having come up with the idea that his cousin was in a minor car accident, Keyvine and the others had made it through the next day at school without revealing the truth to anyone. Keyvine had asked Zim to speak alone after school, so he met with the elder Irken at the gym, once classes were over. Zim leaned on the wall and waited for his elder. He checked his watch every few minutes to see how long he was waiting. After about half an hour of waiting, he was ready to give up and just go home; talk to Keyvine tomorrow. But then he heard someone walking down the hall towards him.

"Zim?" Keyvine's voice called out. "You're here, right?"

"Leaning on the gym we speak."

Keyvine turned the corner and smiled softly up at Zim, before looking back at the ground as he walked. He dragged his backpack almost on the floor behind him. He looked completely dejected. Whatever he'd decided on doing, it wasn't making him very happy.

"Did you decide what to do?"

"What?" Keyvine wondered. "Well…yes and no." He answered. "I have a plan, but I want to run it by you. Dib says crazy plots are your department."

Zim flushed. "I guess." He shrugged. "Should we discuss this here?"

"I made sure no one's here but Janitors." Keyvine answered. "We won't be listened to."

"Only by Janitors."

"They covered this wing already." Keyvine said. "They're on the other side of the school. No way they can hear us."

"Okay, then." Zim nodded. "Run it by me."

Keyvine took a seat on the ground by Zim's feet, legs folded Indian-style underneath him. Zim followed suit across from him.

"Well…" Keyvine sighed. "It's hard to explain but…if I could get out of this entirely, I want to do it."

"Okay…"

"And the Tallest only gave me two options. Report in and be called away from the guy I'm in love with, or fail to report in and have to deal with bounty hunters putting the guy I'm in love with in danger." Keyvine went on. "And I'll be in even bigger trouble if they come after me and consequentially discover that you're here and I know it."

"Right." Zim nodded.

"So, the way I see it, I'm screwed over either way."

"Essentially, I suppose."

"And I know you're planning on taking down the Empire…"

"Stopping Operation impending Doom II, actually." Zim corrected. "But yes, I suppose I want to take them down. Why are you…?" The Prince's eyes widened as he realized what Keyvine was saying. "You want to…?"

"Assist you, yeah."

"Are you in_sane_?!" Zim leaned forward. "If mom discovers me doing this, I might be able to get away with it because she's my mother. She hates you, which I think you noticed in the message, and would put you to death without a single thought if she catches you."

"That's why I have a plan to integrate into _your_ plan." Keyvine said. "She can't catch me if I'm not directly involved. Consider me like a consultant. I can help you plan and find the necessary weak spots on the Massive and in the Armada in general, and then you do the dirty work. I'll help you make your weapons and anything else you need in order to do this, but I'll follow your orders. Since you know more about your weapon types then I do."

"So let me get this straight." Zim interrupted. "You want to help me in the backgrounds and on the sidelines so that you won't be caught or considered involved in any way…because there's no proof?"

"Exactly." Keyvine nodded.

"So you want me to go down in order to help you get out of a punishment?"

"No." Keyvine shook his head. "I'm going to help you from the sidelines in order to stop the Operation, _and_ to make sure you get out scot-free, as well." He said. "I'm not just doing this to get out of punishment. I'm doing it to make sure _you_ don't get taken away from Dib."

Zim paused at that. Having a partner in this would definitely be an advantage to him. If it was just him on his own, he could screw up. Having someone with a military background to double check his plans, his weapons, his actions…that would definitely help him. Dib and Gaz could only do so much to help, and Zim would rather not involve them at all anyway.

"I…think I could use the help…" Zim said. "You're sure you won't be tied back to me or this Operation at all?"

"Operation Impending Doom?"

"No, 'Operation Take Down The Empire Because We All Know The Resisty Can't'."

"That's a long-ass title for it, don't you think?"

Zim laughed. "It's what I like to call a 'work in progress'."

Keyvine chuckled. "Very much so." He said. "So…um…what do you think of my proposal?"

"Well…" Zim sighed. "Before I agree to it or disagree to it…"

"Yes?"

"There's a possibility I won't make it back once this is implemented."

The air felt heavy, as though those words were enough to bring down the mood.

"You might not come back…" Keyvine said slowly. "You knew this all along? Does Dib?"

"Just Gaz and me…and you, now, too." Zim flushed. "Look, before you yell at me for not telling him, I have a reason."

"I'm waiting." Keyvine folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't want Dib to worry about me, going into this. The less he knows, the better."

"He loves you." Keyvine said. "He's going to worry about you either way."

"I know. Gaz said the same thing." Zim nodded. "But if I tell him this, he'll stop me from going all together. I know it's risky to do this, but I don't want to not do it either. If I do this, I could save the universe. Liberate the enslaved planets, protect the others from being taken over…" He sighed. "I'm not doing this to be looked at as a Hero or anything. You and I have been on both sides of the war. Invading, and being invaded. We know how horrible it is to be on the other side; the losing side. If we can stop others from having to suffer the same fate, then shouldn't we do something? Shouldn't that be our duty as members of this Universe?"

"You're my best friend, Zim, and I love ya, but you're a total moron." Keyvine shook his head, laughing for once. "Have you considered that maybe if you tell Dib about this, he might want to help as well? To ensure you do come back to him?"

"I don't want it being traced back to him. Especially if it doesn't go the right way." Zim shook his head. "The chances of me not coming back were fifty, fifty. But with you helping me out, that shifts everything in my favor. I'm more at seventy-five percent return, twenty-five percent not coming back."

"So wouldn't having Dib help you, even knowing the truth, increase the odds even more?" Keyvine asked. "And what if Gaz and Keef help, as well? Instead of seventy-five, twenty-five, you have ninety, ten."

"I…I suppose…I just don't want them getting caught up…" Zim sighed. "Look, Gaz saw right through me earlier. I'm not doing this just for the Universe…I'm doing it for Dib…"

"I don't follow."

"If I can stop my mother before she discovers life on this planet…" Zim said. "Earth will be safe from Invasion. Dib won't be on a planet being invaded, and won't get hurt."

"That makes sense, yes, but I think this is something Dib would want to know. He can do the same thing I do. Help you with your weapons and double check your plans. There's no way to trace him back to it, just like there would be no way to trace me back to it." Keyvine put a hand on Zim's knee. "I understand what you're trying to do, I really do. I don't just want to help you to save my own ass, or to make sure you come home to Dib…I want to keep Keef safe, as well. Keep the Armada from getting this far and invading. The same way you want to keep Dib from being on the receiving end of an invasion."

"I…didn't think of that…" Zim sighed. "Thank you, Keyvine…and I gladly accept your help."

Keyvine grinned. "Thank you, Zim." He said. "But…do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Tonight, seriously think about telling Dib, okay?"

"I'll…I'll think it over."

"Good." Keyvine nodded once and smiled. He offered Zim his hand. "Partners in 'Operation Take Down The Empire Because We All Know The Resisty Can't'?"

"I really need to work on that name. It's about as dumb as 'The Resisty'."

That had them both laughing. Zim composed himself and shook Keyvine's hand. "Welcome aboard…partner."


	13. Let Me In On It!

Dlbn: Hey everyone, and welcome back!

Nbld: We're excited to get a new chapter up finally! So we won't waste any time with pointless rambling.

Dlbn: For once. XD

Nbld: Indeed. So time for the Review Corner! Thank you to Lolibeagle, Achlys, Codelulu-chan, and Invadermakayla for reviewing! Ramune and pocky for you all!

Lolibeagle: Zim's definitely got the odds in his favor with Keyvine on the team! :D

Achlys: I'm not good at making up names for plans, either XD That's better then Zim's title choice ^^ He knows it's a bad idea; he just doesn't want to admit it to himself. Or anyone else, for that matter. OMG, I can see that, too XD Poor twins XD

Codelulu-chan: of course! They both have defective robots, after all. One of which was built by Zim himself. ;) Thankfully, though, they can't mess up as bad as the Resisty has XD

Invadermakayla: Haha I know, right? He needs to shorten it. Make an acronym for it or something.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own invader Zim or any related characters, things, themes, organizations, places, races, etc. I only own Keyvine/Krill. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off of the writing of this work of fiction.

000

Dib stared, wide-eyed, at Zim once the Prince had finished explaining what had happened with Keyvine. He had left out the details about him possibly not coming home again. Still, the human had been surprised that, of all things, that was the path that Keyvine had chosen. Hadn't the elder Irken originally tried to convince Zim to not go through with the plan? Now he was on board?

"So he really wants to help you out?" Dib wondered.

"Why else would he have asked?" Zim replied softly.

"It's just…kind of strange…" Dib answered honestly. "I mean, of all the options he has, he chooses this one? Why?"

Zim flushed at that, looking away. He didn't want to tell Dib the truth. As much as he hated lying to the teenager he loved, he couldn't help it in this case. He was lying to protect him. That was something different. That wasn't bad…right?

"His only other options are to report in to my mother and be taken away from Keef, or to fail to report in and have Bounty Hunters kill him and take him away from Keef. Or worse, kill Keef too." Zim explained. "Krill would lay down his life for him. Just like I…"

"Like you?" Dib cocked an eyebrow as he waited for Zim to continue.

"…Like I would for you…"

Dib didn't speak for a couple moments. "Zim…I…"

Zim looked away. "Irkens have this thing called extreme loyalty. Despite being heartless and merciless, we'd do anything for the ones we love."

He wondered if his mother would do anything for him. She obviously wanted him home, and was willing to kill anyone who got in her way, but that was different then doing anything for him. Being willing to do anything would mean that she got into her own personal craft, with or without guards, and went to look for him by herself. There was only so much ground that could be covered when the Armada was looking at a unit. They moved slow, and he could leave a place they were on their way to before they even realized he'd been there.

"Zim…I…" Dib pulled the younger male closer. He wrapped his arms around Zim's waist and kissed him where his false nose was. "I love you…"

"I love you, too." Zim said softly, wrapping his arms around Dib's neck.

Dib pressed his forehead to his lover's. "I'd do anything for you, too, you know." He whispered to him. "And I mean anything."

"I…" Zim looked away, unable to look into the honey colored eyes of his boyfriend.

"Something wrong, Zim?" Dib tilted his head back to look the younger boy in his contact-covered eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong." Zim plastered on a false smile. "I'm just…I'm glad to hear it…"

Dib smiled back. "I know something's wrong, Zim." He kissed the younger male. "Someone bothering you at school or something?"

"If someone was, I'm sure someone would have told you, or one of your friends would have handled it themselves." Zim laughed. "I swear, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all."

"Stub your toe? Fall out of bed? Walk into a glass door you thought was open, but it wasn't?" Dib asked. "Fail a test? Lose your favorite pen? Forget to do homework?"

"Dib!" Zim scolded. "I'm fine, okay?!" He laughed. "Nothing's wrong; I promise you!"

"Alright…so long as you promise."

"I do promise."

Dib chuckled. "I'm gonna go shower, okay?" He asked. "I feel disgusting after gym class."

"I understand that." Zim laughed. "I'll see you when you get out, then." He winked. "In our room?"

Dib's eyes widened a little bit. "I like that idea." He pecked Zim on the lips again before leaving up the stairs.

Gaz glared at Zim from where she was sitting.

"What?" Zim wondered.

"You have to tell him." She informed.

"We've been through this, Gaz." Zim sighed. "I can't until it's the right time. Besides, it's only a 50/50 thing. And even better chances then 75 percent yes, 25 percent no. Now that Krill wants to help me out, anyway."

She gave him a look.

"I'm serious." He said. "My odds of coming back increase every time someone new gets added to the team."

"Team?"

"My…Anti-Operation-Impending-Doom team."

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Your naming skills are as bad as the Resisty's."

Zim rolled his eyes. "I know. It's an Irken thing. The Resisty are just stupid."

Gaz chuckled. "You can say that again." She agreed. "But seriously, Zim. You can't go upstairs and have sex with my brother knowing those chances. No matter how slim they are or are not."

"I know." Zim sighed. "But I can't tell him now. After Prom would be my best choice, okay?"

"Fine." Gaz rolled her eyes. "But if something goes down before Prom, you better let him know. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly clear." Zim nodded.

Without another word to the girl, he walked upstairs to go to the bedroom and await Dib's arrival. Yes, his conscious was screaming at him to not keep this secret any longer. But he had to keep it secret. He was protecting Dib. Why couldn't Gaz, or Krill, see it?

000

The next day at school, Zim sat with Keyvine alone at their lunch table. Mr. C. had let them leave early, since they finished their exams with twenty minutes left of the period. They decided to seek refuge in the nearly-empty cafeteria to discuss things.

"You're not telling Dib until after Prom?" Keyvine wondered.

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "I don't want to ruin Prom by telling him something like this beforehand. Prom is supposed to be a rite of passage; a celebration of the end of a long time spent in school. The last hurrah in high school, before college starts. I don't want to ruin what should be a happy occasion with depressing news. I don't want Dib to think that Prom is the last time he's ever going to see me."

"What are you talking about, Zim?" Keef asked, bounding across the cafeteria to them.

"Shit." Zim cursed. "It's nothing, Keef."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Keef sat next to Keyvine and crossed his legs. He dropped his backpack carelessly to the floor. "Are you guys talking about Zim's little coup d'état? Of the Irken Armada?" Keef whispered.

"Yeah, we are." Keyvine nodded. "But the less you know, babe, the better."

"Why do you say that?"

"Should they find out its Zim behind it and trace him back here, they would go after everyone and anyone he's close to." Keyvine explained. "So if you know nothing, they'll likely leave you alone when they get to you."

"But Zim's telling you things." Keef pouted. "And apparently omitting things from Dib and me."

"It's per my request that he keeps you out of this." Keyvine said. "I'm an Irken soldier. I can take whatever they throw my way. But I asked Zim to keep you safe by not saying anything. As for Dib, that's on Zim."

"Same reasoning." Zim said. "If they find out he knows, and that he and his family have been harboring me, all of the Membranes will be in trouble."

"Does Gaz know anything?"

"Um…" Zim flushed. "No more then you do."

"Liar!" Keef sang. "She knows something that Dib and I don't, doesn't she?"

"Not at all." Zim shook his head. "I'm just surprised that you'd think I'd tell her something, but not Dib, that's all."  
"True." Keyvine nodded. "All your loyalty belongs to Dib. Well, the majority of it does some belongs to us, and to your family, and some to Gaz and Membrane…So he'd be the one you'd tell first…right? About _anything_."

Zim gave him a look.

"So you _are_ hiding something?" Keef wondered. "Tsk, tsk, Zim. There's no room for lies in a relationship."

"Speaking of no lies, I have something to tell you." Keyvine informed.

"W-What is it?"

"Well…I decided what I'm gonna do." Keyvine said. "I know we talked about it a lot, but I said I was going to think of my options on my own. Well, I found a third option."

"Which is?" Keef wondered. He sounded wary of what his boyfriend was about to say to him.

"I'm…going to help Zim stop the Armada."

Keef didn't speak for a moment or two. "W-What?" He asked at last.

"You heard me, Keef." Keyvine informed. "I'm going to help Zim out."

Keef didn't speak for another moment, but then he squealed and latched onto Keyvine. "That's a great idea!" He said. "They'll be so busy trying to get themselves back in order, they'll forget all about you!"

"That's the basic plan." Keyvine nodded, winking at Zim.

Zim rolled his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you!" Keef nuzzled Keyvine's neck. "You too, Zim! Thanks for letting him help!"

"Of course." Zim grinned. "The more the merrier."

"So then you won't mind if I join you too, hm?" Keef wondered. His green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Now that we've established that, I want details. What are you keeping from dib?"

"I already told you that I'm keeping you out of all of this, Keef." Zim scolded. "I can't risk it being traced back to you in the event of an emergency."

"B-But…but…!"

"Our minds are made up." Keyvine told his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, babe, but I don't want you hurt."

Keef sighed. "Okay, I get it." He said. "Keeping Dib and I safe, right?" He grabbed his backpack and stood. "I have to pee."

"You can leave your backpack here." Keyvine offered. "I'll watch it."

"No, it's fine." Keef left the cafeteria.

"Go after him." Zim ordered.

"Huh?" Keyvine asked. "I don't have that kind of fetish, Zim."

"He's not going to the bathroom, dumbass. He's upset." Zim explained. "Go after him."

"Shouldn't I give him space…?"

"Go. After. Him." Zim ordered.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going!" Keyvine stood. "Think about telling Dib sooner, would you?" He chased after his boyfriend before Zim could reply to him.

Zim sighed. He wanted to tell Dib everything, but he couldn't. He couldn't ruin Prom for him. Plus, if Dib knew about this, he might try to make Zim stay and not go through with his plan. Then Zim would be letting down himself, the Membranes, Keef, all his friends, Keyvine…the Universe. Zim couldn't do that. There was no way Dib could understand/ and that was why he had to leave him in the dark.


	14. Co-Conspirators

Dlbn: Hey everyone, and welcome to another chapter! So sorry we're late. I've had one heck of a writer's block issue lately. I don't know why.

Nbld: Probably because everything's been kind of blah all week.

Dlbn: Most likely.

Nbld: So before we get less inspiration, let's get going! Time for the review corner! Thank you to shadowfire21, Achlys, Lolibeagle, and PoYD95 for reviewing! Pumpkins for all of you!

Shadowfire21: Glad you loved! :D They're getting around to everything now ^^

Achlys: I think he'd be more upset that he could possibly lose his boyfriend then mad that Zim didn't tell him. But we'll know when it happens ;) Red and Purple will definitely pull some comic relief into the series in the end. I just can't say exactly where in the story yet. Don't wanna give out any spoilers ;) Oh, I think Gaz will bring some doom upon them after only knowing them for a few minutes XD

Lolibeagle: He's got logic behind it, but he hasn't exactly put himself in Dib's shoes yet. They'll be alright…eventually. :)

PoYD95 (Chapter 12): Hmm that's odd D: there's no need to apologize for a review :) Aw sorry your favorite subject is giving you trouble :/ Zim's just inherited the Irken inability to come up with a practical name for things XD

PoYD95 (Chapter 13): Keef's too mad at this point in time to do anything yet. But that would be very interesting if he just told Dib out of jealousy. Haha it's okay XD Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any characters contained within. They belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I only own Keyvine/Krill. He's mine. I make NO money off of writing in this category.

000

It was around lunch time that Zim saw Keyvine and Keef again. The redhead hadn't gone to English class. Zim wondered if it was because he was too upset to go to class, too mad at Zim to want to be near him, or busy 'making up' with Keyvine. It wasn't unusual for Zim and Keyvine to not see one another outside of lunch or between math and English class, so he wasn't really worried on that end. Keyvine got to the lunch table first, after everyone but Keef was there.

"Where's Keef?" Gretchen asked. "You two normally come together."

Zim stifled laughter, earning a glare from Keyvine and a kick in the shin from Gaz.

"He's not in a good mood right now." Keyvine sighed, sitting down gracelessly. He propped his chin up with his elbows on the table. "I guess he really _was_ upset…"

"I told you." Zim shook his head.

Keyvine glared. "You also said to go after him. Wasn't a good idea."

"What did he do?"

"He just left." Keyvine said. "I tried talking to him, but he left school grounds."

"He's _skipping_?" Morla wondered, sounding concerned. "He _never_ skips!"

"What is he so upset about?" Dib asked.

"Oh, nothing really…just Zim and I have an inside joke from back home, and we didn't let him in on it." Keyvine waved his hand.

Zim saw the disbelieving looks on his friends' faces and slapped his forehead into his palm.

"That doesn't sound like Keef to me." Melvin said. "And we've been friends for years, so I know he wouldn't get mad about something like that. Was it a dirty joke or something?"

"I think he just felt left out." Keyvine said.

"Zim is telling you that you're an idiot, if you'd look in his direction." Gaz informed, not looking up.

Keyvine looked to Zim and flushed. "Well, you were there, you know…"

"I don't think he was mad that he was being left out." Zim replied. "He just felt like we were betraying him or something of the like."

"By not letting him in on a joke?"

"There's more to it." Zim said simply. "But we're not going into details with you guys either."

"Party poopers." Gretchen complained.

"Maybe it's the content of the joke that upset Keef." Dib offered.

"Yeah, it could be." Zim shrugged.

Gaz gave him a look. It seemed like she had an idea of what he was really talking about. It never ceased to weird Zim out that she knew what he was thinking without him saying anything directly. Not even Dib could read what he was thinking or saying half the time; and he was Zim's boyfriend! His…dare he use the words 'soul mate'?

000

After school, Zim found Keyvine sitting on a picnic bench outside. Surprised, he walked over and took a seat without asking or waiting for acknowledgement. Keef looked at him. He looked as though he'd been crying; the eyeliner he typically sported was lacking in some places and hanging under his eyes in others. Zim handed him a napkin from his pocket. Keef took it wordlessly and dabbed his eyes with it.

"Are you okay?" Zim wondered.

"I will be." Keef muttered.

"Wanna talk?"

Keef shook his head.

"Care to listen?"

Keef shrugged. "I guess."

"We're not trying to keep you out of things." Zim said. "I know you're worried about Krill, the same way Dib is worried about me. We just don't want you getting hurt. It would devastate Krill if anything happened to you. I couldn't live with myself if Dib or you got hurt. You're my best friend, after all."

"So why can't you just tell me what you don't want to tell Dib?" Keef wondered. "Even Gaz knows you're hiding something. Does she know what it is?"

"She guessed."

Keef nodded. "She's good at that."

"It's creepy."

Keef cracked a smile at that. "Oh, hell yeah…"

Zim laughed. "We're not trying to exclude you. We're just being cautious. The less you know, the better."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Taking down the Armada."

"I know that much. But how?"

"I'm not sure yet…we haven't really discussed it. I have an idea, but I'm not sure of it. We might have to confront them directly."

"But…if they find you…" Keef paused. "Your mom will kill Krill for knowing where you are and not reporting it, and then she might take you away from Earth…"

"Yeah…"

"Is this what you're not telling Dib?"

Zim flushed. "Well…no…I mean, I told him I was planning on confronting her directly…"

"But that was before she contacted and threatened Krill."

"Right."

"Is that what Gaz guessed? That if you go and confront your mother directly, then you might not be allowed back?"

Zim nodded. "I'd escape." He said. "I did it once, I can do it again."

"What if she assigns guards?"

"I make illegal weapons for a reason, Keef." Zim said. "They won't know what hit them."

Keef sighed. "I really think…"

"I should tell Dib about this ASAP?"

"Yeah."

"Gaz and Keyvine agree with you on that." Zim replied.

"So why haven't you told him then?"

"It's complicated."

Keef gave him a look.

"I don't want to worry him." Zim explained. "He has other things to worry about, too. I just…didn't want to ruin Prom for him…"

"So you wanted to wait until after Prom? What if it's too late? Do you expect Krill or me or Gaz to tell him after you've been gone for who knows how long?"

"No, I don't." Zim shook his head. "I don't know where my mother is, but Keyvine's computer hasn't alerted him of anything being in proximity to the planet. So that means I have time."

"What if she's coming in this direction?"

"If she didn't think to check a virtually unexplored territory for her runaway son already, she won't suddenly think of it now. I've been gone too long, after all."

"Virtually unexplored?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"My people know that there's a solar system and nine planets out here…"

"Eight. Pluto's not a planet anymore."

"To the Irkens it is."

"Pluto retained some dignity then." Keef broke into a wide grin.

"Not the point, Keef." Zim laughed. "But the Empire doesn't know anything about the planets. They don't even know of the existence of humans. They were suspicious because they got some waves coming back to them when they ran their tests for electronics, but it's never really been confirmed."

"So how did you program your disguise correctly?"

"I looked around." Zim blushed. "I mean, I found the basics and programmed versions of them that I liked." He ran a hand through his hair. "Apparently you and Dib approve of it as well."

Keef smirked. "Of course I do, buddy." He leaned forward and ruffled Zim's hair. "But Dib's the one who won that prize."

"Huh?" Zim knocked Keef's hand away. "Prize?"

"He's got you." Keef said. "I never had a chance."

"Well…I wouldn't say that…but that stays between you and me."

"Hehe, okay." Keef giggled, closing his eyes as he laughed and grinned.

"So now that I've explained things, and you and I have our own little secret, can I trust you to not tell Dib about this? And to not tell Keyvine that you know? I don't want him worrying about you."

"I know I should really tell Dib, as a friend, but I'll respect your wishes…this time." Keef gave him a look. "But if this goes wrong and Dib doesn't find out until it's too late, I'll…"

Zim put up a hand to silence him. "Gaz is on it already, don't worry about it."

Keef laughed. "I bet she is."

"Glad to hear you laughing." Keyvine said.

Zim turned to see the elder disguised Irken standing behind him. "Yeah, we talked everything out." He said. "Right, Keef?"

"Right." Keef grinned.

Zim smiled back. "I better let you two kiss and make up, hm?" He asked. "Dib's talking to his science teacher, so I'll go surprise him at his class. Later."

"Later." Keyvine said.

The two lovers watched Zim walk off.

"So you're really okay with me and Zim having that secret between us?" Keyvine wondered.

"I did some thinking." Keef said. "And Zim explained what could happen if his mother found out that I was connected to this somehow."

"So you're fine with it?"

"I guess." Keef shrugged. "I don't like being kept out of the loop, but I can appreciate your reason for doing so."

"I'm glad." Keyvine leaned over the table and kissed Keef.

The redhead felt his boyfriend's tongue and pulled away, grinning. "Let's take this to your base, shall we?" He winked.

Flustered, Keyvine nodded. Keef grabbed his boyfriend by the hand and pulled him off of campus.


	15. She REALLY Didn't Need To See That

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Welcome back!

Nbld: We know this is a quick update, but we figured we'd try to keep up the usual once a week schedule.

Dlbn: Or at least get back on the track that we were on before. We know this is short, but it's just a back-on-track chapter ^^

Nbld: it's not too late to review for the last update, if you would like to. It's never too late (Starts singing Three Days' Grace)

Dlbn: And you call _me_ a dork…

Nbld: Shut up! Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Lolibeagle, and Achlys for reviewing! Halloween candy for you all!

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Yay! :D I don't log in on my cell much because it's so annoying. Keef shall be okay. He's Keef, after all! If falling off a roof and being mauled by a squirrel didn't get him down, nothing will! XD Haha I can't tell yet ;)

Lolibeagle: They can't stay mad at each other for long, honestly XD They're always n the 'honeymoon' phase, if you will ;) What better way to make up then to go have some makeup sex, hm? XD

Achlys: I was thinking of including one in her POV later on in the fic, actually :D Haha no doubt about it, he'd jinx himself somehow. But not yet, at least. Though I can't say for sure whether he _did_ jinx it or not ;) He's the only one that knows and thinks it's not a good idea to tell Dib, hm? Poor Zimmy :(

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any related characters. They belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I, however, own Keyvine/Krill. I make NO money off of writing in this fandom.

Dedication 1: This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, who is in NYC (again. He swears he hates being there, but he keeps going back.) until the 17th, and has been there since the first. Come home safely…

Dedication 2: This is dedicated to my friend Marcus' birthday on the 11th. We don't want to wait until then to update, so we're doing it now :D

000

Zim sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of his and Dib's room at the Membrane residence. His boyfriend was in the shower, getting ready for bed, which left him alone to think. He knew he should tell Dib about what was going to happen, but how would he do so? He couldn't just come out and say 'I'm going on a mission that will probably kill me. Hope you're cool with it, babe'. No, that was asinine. No matter what he thought, it came out as asinine in his mind. He reached underneath his head and yanked out a pillow; placing it on his face. This was too hard to do. He couldn't go on with it in a roundabout way, because then he'd just get tongue tied and flustered. But he couldn't just say it flat out, because he'd sound insensitive. This wasn't easy. It wasn't that he expected it to be, but he wished one choice was clearer then the other. He groaned against the pillow in frustration.

"Something wrong, Zim?" Gaz's voice asked from the doorway.

Zim squeaked and pulled the pillow up from his head so he could see. He looked over to the door to see Gaz leaning on the doorframe, arms folded across her chest.

"Where's your Game Slave?" Zim wondered.

"Charging. I'm waiting for Dib to get out of the shower so I can use it." She entered the room and kicked the door shut. "So what's pissing you off that you had to scream in the pillow, hm?"

"It was a groan, not a scream."

"But you still did it into a pillow."

Zim snickered. "That…"

"If you tell me that it didn't sound right, I'm gonna beat you senseless."

"Shutting up now."

"Good boy." Gaz smirked. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"Just thinking of how to tell Dib…"

"You're going to tell him?" Gaz wondered. "There _is_ a God."

"There must be." Zim said. "After all, I'm talking to the Devil, aren't I?"

She smirked at that and chuckled a little bit. "I suppose you are, space bug." She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "What made you decide to tell him?"

"I'm not going to tell him _now_." Zim said. "I'm still going to wait until the time is right, but I want to make sure I know what I'm going to say to avoid making an ass of myself."

Gaz started to open her mouth, but the bedroom door opened. Dib walked in, drying his hair with a towel. Since the towel was over his face, it didn't seem like he'd seen his sister. Zim held back laughter as Gaz's jaw dropped in a mix of disgust and horror.

"Hey, babe, I was thinking." Dib muttered under the towel. "Is prom going to conflict with your stopping the armada plan?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Zim said, still trying to hold back his chuckles. "Aren't you cold, babe?"

"Huh?" Dib wondered. "You know I'm always overheated when I come out of the shower. Why?"

"Dib…" Gaz informed slowly. "I'm in the room…"

Dib stopped drying his hair to shift the towel on his head to see his sister. She looked ready to throw up. Zim, however, was curled in a fetal position; laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Dib!" Gaz scolded, covering her eyes and looking away.

Dib blinked. He then looked down at himself to discover that he was completely exposed. He scrambled to get the towel draped around his waist and cover himself up.

"Damn it, Gaz, why are you in here?!" Dib scolded.

"Why am _I_ in here? Why are you running around naked when you _know_ that your younger sister is in the same house? God, that was _disgusting_!" She stuck her tongue out at her brother. "I'm going to shower and gouge my eyes out with soap." She ran past Dib and through the still open door into the hallway.

Zim laughed hysterically and pounded the bed with a fist. "Oh man, that was priceless, babe!" He laughed. "You should see the look on your face!" Zim looked up to see Dib flushed red from embarrassment. He had a look on his face like he had even scarred _himself_ for life, let alone his little sister. His jaw was still on the floor as he slowly shifted his gaze from the hallway to his doubled-over boyfriend. Zim calmed down a little; his boisterous laughter reducing to small chuckles that shook his body.

"I'm…I'm okay. I think I'm okay." He laughed. "Seriously, babe, think next time!"

"I didn't expect my sister to be in here!" Dib argued.

"She could have seen you in the hallway."

"Small chance."

"Small chance she was in here."

Dib glared. "Touché, Zim. Touché." He sighed. He pulled out a desk chair and sat down; head in his hands and elbows on his knees. "God, that was awful…"

"How do you think Gaz feels?" Zim giggled. "Though I did very much enjoy the show when you came in."

Dib looked up at Zim and smirked. "I was hoping you would babe." He stood wand walked over to the bed, making Zim sit up straight. He leaned into his boyfriend; placing one hand on the bed on either side of him. Zim was left trapped between them. He looked up at Dib and saw a mischievous look in them. He smirked. "May I help you, babe?" He wondered.

"I think you can." Dib winked. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Zim's, before grabbing the boy by the waist and pulling him close.

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck and moaned as something came into contact with his leg. He arched against the object and made Dib moan into his mouth. Dib began nibbling on his bottom lip a little bit. He held onto the lip and stretched it out a bit as he pulled away, before letting the darkened lip fall back out from between his teeth and into place. Zim licked his bottom lip as he stared up at the teenager looming over him. Zim smirked and removed his arms from Dib's neck; flopping down on the bed. Dib smirked back and took initiative, following him and placing kisses up his chest, over his neck, on his cheek and to his lips. They fused lips again as Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck once more.


	16. Shopping With Keef Is Exhausting

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Supreme Dissolution!

Nbld: We know it's a little short, but we like where it ended, so we're leaving it there ^^ But before we can start getting off topic to something stupid as hell, we're going to go straight to the always important Review Corner! Thank you to kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Achlys, and Lolibeagle for reviewing! Cookies and cider and/or hot chocolate for you all!

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Hehe I have a plan for that, but I can't reveal it yet ;) Plushies are awesome! :D I have a Zim plushie keychain, and a GIR plushie keychain, myself ^^ Most of my plushies are Kingdom Hearts and Vampire Knight. One Fullmetal Alchemist… ^^"

Achlys: That they do! Both are equally as awesome, perhaps? Yeah, they closed the door. I'd like to imagine they realized it was open halfway through their activities and then Dib had to get up and shut it XD Kind of like when you get all comfy in bed and then realize you left a light on XD From what I know of cloning, which isn't much, they would age like normal humans. If we go by Jhonen's story of them being clones of Membrane, that is. In this, they just age like normal people because they are. In canon, he's 16 on Earth. In here, he's 14 on both planets XD

Lolibeagle: Yeah, I know right? It's like when I went to my friend's house and he answered the door in just a towel. He does it all the time, but one time when he did, he was in the other room after to get clothes and it almost fell off XD Walking in on that must be disturbing. I have no siblings, so I have n chances of doing that XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any related characters, themes, places, or species. They belong to the great Jhonen C. Vasquez. I _do_ however, own Keyvine/Krill. He is all mine.

Dedication: This is dedicated to the fact that my boyfriend is supposed to be coming back from NYC tomorrow (He went October 1st and stayed for Comic Con, so I haven't seen him in a while. A few of my school friends don't know what Comic Con is. I am deeply saddened by that fact ;_;

000

That weekend, the GLASS club met up at a party supply store in the local mall to shop for decorations for the pre-prom party. Keef twirled the end of the necklace he was sporting around in his fingers as he looked over packaging of paper cups.

"How many are we going to need?" He asked.

"Well, there's nine GLASS members, so there's nine right off the bat." Keyvine said. "Who else is going to go?"

"We invited my friends yesterday." Dib informed. "So that's six more."

"Fifteen, then." Keef nodded. "The cups only seem to come in sets of five…"

"So get three." Gaz rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard to figure out, Keef. Even you know simple math."

"Mr. C. would be disappointed if I didn't!" Keef laughed. "Oh, should we invite him to the party? We need an adult to watch us."

Zim snickered under his breath at that. Though he was pretending to be sixteen, Keyvine was actually thirty years old; he'd turned 30 while the town was still rebuilding. Since Keef, Zim, and the Membrane siblings were the only ones who knew that secret, he couldn't exactly laugh about it aloud.

"We'd have to buy a sixth set of cups and only use one." Gaz informed. "A waste of money, don't you think?"

"Besides, we're old enough to look after ourselves." Zim added. "And your Computer is there, too."

"True." Morla informed. "We're fine, Keef."

"Let's move onto the next section." Gretchen said. "I've only got another hour or so, but I really want to help before I have to leave."

Keef threw three sets of cups into the red basket he was carrying. "So, we got the white plates, white cups, and the rainbow tablecloth. What else to we need, Melvin?"

Melvin looked over the piece of paper he'd written a list on. "We need luck-themed decorations." He informed. "Horseshoes, rainbows, pots of gold, and four leaf clovers." He said.

"Anything else we can think of that means luck?" Dirge asked.

"Maybe we'll see stuff once we find the decorations." Keef suggested. "Hey, excuse me!" He waved at a clerk; the rainbow bangles on his arm clinking and clanging together.

The clerk, a young male with dyed neon green hair and black roots, looked their way. "Yeah?" He asked in monotone.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have a St. Patrick's Day section, would you?" Keef asked. "Or is this place seasonal?"

"It's in back." The teen waved Keef off towards the back of the store before returning to flirt with a redhead at the register.

"You're paid to help customers, not ogle women." Keyvine rolled his eyes as he led the others towards the back of the store.

"Hey, to each his own." Zim shrugged.

"Now this is what I was talking about!" Keef grinned widely as he found the St. Patrick's Day section.

"Too much green." Gaz complained, looking away.

Zim gave her a look. As Irkens, their true species, Zim and Keyvine were both green.

"It's the St. Patrick's Day section. What else do you expect?" Dib laughed at his sister, making her growl at him.

"Okay, so what looks good?" Keef asked, looking up and down the shelves.

"How about this?" Dirge grabbed a container that looked like a gold pot. "We can put punch in it or something."

"Great idea!" Keef grinned. "And we can make round ice cubes to mimic gold!"

"Round ice cubes?" Keyvine wondered.

"Uh huh!" Keef nodded, grinning like a fool. "I have these little molds at home. They used to be for making cookies with Play-Doh, but if they're washed really well, we can use those!"

Gaz gave him a look. "Figure something else out, Keef." She ordered.

"Hey, we still have those cookie cutter things at home, remember, Gaz?" Dib asked. "They're a little too big to be god coins, but they're the right shape. We can just say they're gold nuggets."

Gaz shrugged.

"I wonder if they sell a mold in one of the craft stores that we can use." Keyvine wondered.

"We can check later." Keef grinned. He took the pot from Dirge and tossed it into the red basket.

"Aw, check out the rainbow lights!" Gretchen grabbed a set of rainbow lights on a string. "We can totally use these to put some festive light into the room!"

"This is starting to look more like a fifth grade St. Patrick's Day party then a Pre-Prom party for high schoolers…" Gaz informed.

"But rainbows are the staple of the Glass club! Our posters are on rainbow paper with little rainbows all over them." Keef argued.

"That was _your_ decision. None of us had a hand in that."

"When was this made?" Keyvine wondered.

"Back before we joined." Zim informed him. "I'm talking about back when the club started."

Gretchen put the lights gently into the basket without waiting for more objections.

"Well, it can't be all rainbows." Dib informed. "My friends are coming, too, remember? We should cater to everyone, not just the club."

"It's not going to be all rainbows, silly. That wouldn't fit the theme." Keef grinned. "Now, horseshoes and four leaf clovers?"

Zim grabbed a roll of streamers with alternating clovers, horseshoes, rabbit's foot, and rainbows on it. "Hey, what about this? There's streamers at parties, right?"

"Of course." Morla said. "Have you never been to a party before, Zim?" She wondered.

"Well…er…not exactly…"

Other then the Membrane siblings, Irken, and redhead, everyone looked at him funny.

"What?" Dirge asked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Zim shrugged. "I've been to formal balls and stuff like that, but not a regular party with friends. I mean…I didn't really have any friends before I met you guys…"

His statement hung heavy in the air, so he cleared his throat. "anyway, let's get this, then." Zim threw the roll into the basket.

"I think two are in order." Keef informed. "Have you _seen_ the inside of Keyvine's house?"

"Not as much as you have, I'm sure." Dib laughed.

"I've known your boyfriend longer then you have, Dib. Don't underestimate what he has and hasn't seen, okay?" He winked.

Zim gave him a look as Keef giggled nervously.

"Focus, everyone!" He ordered. "What else should we get?"

"I think that's enough, Keef." Keyvine said. "We don't want this looking too fifth grade, like Gaz said.

"_Thank_ you." Gaz grunted.

"Alright, alright." Keef agreed, waving them off. "Let's cash out then."

"We're forgetting napkins." Dib pointed out, giving the basket a look over. "So let's get those, go get something to eat, and then go to a craft store to see if we can find a mold for the ice cubes."

"Aw, a man with the ability to plan ahead." Keef giggled. "Your breed is hard to come by, Dibby." He tapped Dib on the nose and skipped off; the contents of the basket threatening to bounce out as he did so.

"Keef, you're going to drop everything!" Keyvine objected, chasing after his boyfriend. He caught up with him and took the basket away so Keef could skip without dropping and/or breaking anything inside the basket in the process.

"Don't call me that…" Dib muttered, flushing bright red.

Zim laughed as the others tried to catch up to Keef. "Aw, poor Dibby." He giggled.

Dib gave him a look. Zim laughed nervously.

"Love ~yo-o-o-ou." He informed.

Dib laughed. "I love you too, asshole."

000

After having paid for everything in the party store, getting lunch, and buying the ice tray molds at a local craft store, Zim and the Membrane siblings returned home, flopping down on the couch as a unit.

"Hanging with Keef for so long is _exhausting_." Gaz informed, closing her eyes and leaning her head on the armrest.

"How did you manage at his family reunion?" Dib asked Zim, looking at the younger male that was slumped onto his right shoulder.

"His family were buffers." Zim yawned. "Plus, we spent a good amount of time at the party running from the rain and me trying to explain to him why rain burns me without revealing that I'm of a different species."

At the time, no one had known that Zim was an Irken, let alone a Prince. Dib had been the first to find out, once Zim was comfortable enough to tell him, but Keef was second. Gaz was third, and Keyvine always knew, but the rest of their friends were all in the dark still. That was how he planned on it being for a while. Unless otherwise necessary, of course.

"I'm sure that was a good one." Gaz chuckled.

Zim yawned again. "It was impossible. I finally blamed it on pollutants." He shrugged one shoulder before snuggling closer to Dib.

"I think we need a nap." Dib informed.

"Agreed." Gaz nodded.

None of them moved, each trying to fall asleep. The front door opened.

"Hello, everyone!" Professor Membrane greeted. "It's Family Night, tonight!"

The three teenagers groaned.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Membrane wondered. "I…Oh, hold on." He pressed a button on the machine attached to his arm. "Yes, Lyndah, what is it?"

Her voice flew from the ear piece, high pitched and nervous.

"Professor, it's terrible!" She screeched. "There are giant mutated moles running around everywhere! One chewed through a power line, and now we have no power in the labs! We can't see, but they can!"

Someone in the background screamed.

"Oh, God, they got Professor Sanders!"

"I'll be right there." Membrane informed, pressing the button again. "I'm sorry kids, but it appears as though I'm needed. He grabbed a baseball bat from near the door. "I'm coming, Sanders!" He ran out, pulling the door shut behind him.

No one spoke for a moment.

"Good riddance." Gaz said.

The boys grunted in agreement. Within a few minutes, the three of them were out like the lights at Membrane Labs.


	17. Test Runs

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Now we know this chapter is pretty long compared to others, but all that's in here is necessary. Sorry for the unusual length in advance!

Nbld: Let's skip my sister and I talking back and forth like morons and get to more important things. Like the Review Corner! Thank you to AKB 4evr, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Achlys, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, and Lolibeagle for reviewing! Candy for you all!

AKB 4ever: Thanks for review 70! Haha nice XD Being creepy is fun!

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Dibby feels the love :3 I hate that, too. Because then spell check doesn't catch it if you don't XD I fixed it as soon as I got your review. Thanks! A quick nap after dealing with Keef is a must!

Achlys: That you can! Last story, he was running around Membrane Labs without pants. Now he's racing out the door with a baseball bat like a lunatic. XD I know some guys who act worse then that and O.D. on the stuff they get XD Zim's just thinking 'I so hate you all right now'. You can just hear it ;)

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: I love making him either a complete idiot for comic relief, or just funny as hell. Dib hasn't been jealous yet because he knows that he's the only one that has Zim's heart. ^^ I have one of Zero-kun! And Aido, and Kain, and Kaname. I'm working on finding a Yuki one next, so I'll have all the ones I've seen being sold ^^ Zero-kun so kawaii! :3

Lolibeagle: Oh God. O.o thanks for the image lol JK XD I would've died on the spot if I saw that. Oh okay, that's better. Phew. If they were completely naked, then it would be awkward as hell. Why not just shower separately? The bottoms cover some areas, so they won't get washed XD I could imagine you are _

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any related characters, places, themes, or species. That all belongs to the always funny Jhonen C. Vasquez. The guy's humor has no off button, I swear! XD I DO own Krill/Keyvine, his base/computer and SIR, and the Slerk race.

000

The days leading up to the day of Prom were pretty uneventful. Zim and Krill continued working on plans to go against the Irken armada. About two weeks before Prom, they had their plan completed. Zim looked over an astrological map that Krill had placed on the table in front of him. Their most recent readings had indicated that the Armada was about three months away from the planet, but their trajectory made it look like they'd pass right over the galaxy and go towards another one on the outer reaches of the milky way. Zim knew there was nothing out there but minerals, according to scans done by the armada when he was younger, but he knew the Armada would want to steal as many materials from the planet as they could. Irk wasn't known for having water, since Irkens were allergic, and some basic minerals were rare as well. Finding and uninhabited universe rich in minerals, water, and nutrients was a plus for the Armada. They could take what they wanted without the risk of rebellion or losing soldiers in battle against opposing forces.

"So this is the final plan?" He wondered, tracing over a bright white line with his eyes.

"Yeah, this is it." Krill nodded. "When the Armada is in range enough, you can use the new cloaking device to go out and get close enough to disassemble panels without being noticed."

They had ordered some spare parts from a prisoner on Vort, who Lard Nar had recommended to them during the whole Slerka fiasco. The man went by his prison number, 777, and was well known for dealing out weapons and machinery to anyone who asked. As long as they weren't Armada, that was. It had taken him a while to trust both Zim and Krill, but once they told him to contact Lard Nar and he did so, things were cleared between them. Instead of thinking they were bloodthirsty Irken killing machines, he considered them allies to the Resisty. He and Lard Nar seemed to be close, since only Lard Nar's word had been enough to convince him to help them out.

"We should probably test the device out." Zim offered.

"Yeah, I know." Krill nodded. "Computer?"

"Yes?" Computer sighed.

"Give me the cloaking device."

"What do you say?"

"Please?" Zim wondered.

Computer sighed. "Thank you, once again, Zim. Since Master here always seems to forget." A robotic limb came down from the ceiling and handed Krill a small machine.

"What should we test it out on?" Krill wondered.

"Something we don't have to install it into." Zim laughed. "How about my backpack?"

"Sure." Krill nodded, grabbing Zim's backpack from the floor. "Computer, do a scan of Zim's backpack for me."

A scanner came down from the ceiling and ran a red beam over the backpack.

"Scan complete." Computer said. "No organic life forms detected. Backpack comprised of…"

"I don't want the results!" Krill sighed in agitation. "Just remember the results. Now turn off our scanners."

"Sheesh, master, have a little fun, would you?" Computer sighed. "But alright. Scanners off."

Krill opened the backpack up. He pressed a red button on the side of the scanner to turn it on, then put the scanner into the backpack and handed it to Zim.

"Computer, no peeking." Krill ordered. "Hide this somewhere in this room, Zim."

Zim nodded. "Got it." He walked over and put the backpack into a cabinet and shut it. "Okay."

"Computer, turn the scanners back on."

"Processing. Scanners powered up."

"Scan the room and find Zim's backpack again."

A beeping noise went off for a few moments before stopping. "Backpack not found."

"…Are you messing with us, or can you really not locate it?" Krill wondered.

"I swear on my honor as a CPU that I can really not locate it." The Computer answered in a huff. It lowered a screen that displayed the scanner's results. 'No match found' blinked on the screen in bold, red, capital letters.

"Happy?" Computer huffed again.

"Shut up." Krill ordered. "I think it works. Irken technology couldn't pick it up."

Zim nodded and went to retrieve the backpack. He opened the cabinet and felt around until his hand hit the item. He grabbed it and opened it after finding it with his other hand. He pulled the device out once he located it, and the backpack appeared. The device was visible as soon as he took it out of the backpack. He pressed the button on it to turn it off.

"I just hope it hides me, too." Zim informed. "I know we had the issue of pilots being visible when using one of these things."

"777 said it was a new model, so I would assume they eliminated that issue." Krill responded. "Do you want me to contact him?"

"Sure." Zim shrugged.

"Computer! Contact Prisoner 777 of Planet Vort Prison 83, sector 2."

"Just say the Prisoner number. The less I hear you talk, the better." Computer replied.

Zim laughed at him. "Owned." He said.

Krill rolled his eyes. "Whatever, jackass." He sneered. "Just contact the guy so we can get this over with."

"Contacting." Computer said.

The screen with the scanner's results changed to an image of a circle slowly filling up. Once it was full, it emptied and began all over again. The phrase 'Connecting…' flashed in green underneath it. After a few minutes, the screen became completely black. It faded out to an image of a violet skinned Vortian with beady ruby eyes. He wore a green prison jumpsuit. Seeing the two Irkens, the grey horns on the top of his head twitched.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite bugs." He greeted. "What's up? Need more inventions?" He rubbed his hands together like a kid who'd been given a thousand dollars and free range of a toy store to buy whatever they wanted.

"Actually, we had a question about the cloaking device." Krill informed.

"What is it?" He seemed to be a little disappointed, but still happy to be talking to them.

"Has the issue of pilots still being visible when the device is enabled been fixed?" Zim wondered.

"Yeah." 777 nodded. "That model I sent you was a 461. The models from the 450s set are the ones with the issues. Those are only used to hide files and other non-organic matter now. Why? Did you encounter an issue with it?"

"No, we didn't." Zim shook his head. "I just wanted to be sure before I go out there. I don't want to be found, you know?"

"I understand." 777 nodded. "If I was a fugitive from the Irken Empire, I wouldn't want to be found, either."

The two Irkens had decided to tell their Vortian salesman that they were fugitives from the Empire, which wasn't really a lie. Lard Nar had agreed to keep of the charade as long as 777 didn't get hurt because of it. They'd left out the part of Zim being a Prince of the Irken Empire. They trusted the Vortian, but they didn't want to risk him or anyone who happened to overhear going to his mother and bartering with her for information. Zim had heard of prisoners bartering with his mother to get freed from prisons in exchange for information about rebels and traitors to the Empire. There had been numerous executions based on their testimony alone, as there wasn't such a thing as a court system back home. As far as traitors went, that was. Anyone who betrayed the Irken Empire was immediately destroyed because they were a liability. However, Existence Evaluations were conducted in the Court of the Control Brains on one side of Conventia. Zim and his brothers had to attend those with their parents, though Zim found most of it to be sleep-worthy. The few times he and his brothers had been caught sleeping, they had been lightly shocked awake by angry Control Brains. Zim knew his mother was the leader of their people, but sometimes he couldn't help but feel that the Control Brains ran everything. After all, even his parents were afraid of them.

"So you get where I'm coming from, then. Good." Zim nodded and smiled. "We ran a test and it seems that Irken technology can't discover anything that the device is attached to."

"That's the way it should be." 777 nodded. "I don't know why the Empire would want things like that made. Wouldn't that just help out the rebels and traitors? They'd have a better way to hide things." He began going off on a tangent, so Krill pressed a green button on the computer's extended screen to end the call.

The screen showed a bright red phone being hung up. The words 'Call Ended' blinked on the screen for a few moments before the Computer retracted the object.

"Happy now, Zim?"

"Very." Zim nodded. "We should run a test on my ship and I later tonight. I'll let Dib know. Maybe he'll join me. It's been a while since I've brought him star gazing out there."

After the deal with the dark Slerks, Dib had said that he had had enough of space for a while. Zim didn't really blame him. They had both been injured when their ship stopped suddenly on the return home. Zim had gotten injuries when flying his ship on his own before, but Dib was new to the whole process. It wasn't a surprise that he didn't want to do it again.

"I don't think so." Krill shook his head. "We don't want him worrying, right?"

"Oh…true…" Zim sighed.

Keeping his secret safe from Dib had proven to be a chore. He'd started to tell him a few times, but Krill had come up with some dumb thing to get them apart and stop Zim from talking.

"Sorry, Zim, but you can take him out once this is all over."

"If I return."

"When you do."

"If."

"Try to think positive, kid." Krill clapped him on the back. "It can do wonders for your psyche."

"Or just make me go insane from it." Zim sighed. "Alright, I'll think more positive. I'll come back, and everything will be fine and dandy, and I can take Dib out into space and finally tell him that there had been a possibility that it could have been a suicide mission."

Krill groaned.

000

Later that night when it was dark enough out, around nine o'clock, Zim pressed a button on the side of his minimized ship and stood back. The Earth rumbled slightly as the ship expanded to its normal size, but no one seemed to notice it. Once the ship was at its full size, Zim used his keys to open it. The cockpit popped open to let Zim climb in.

"Are you going to come with me, Krill?" He wondered.

"I think I'll stay here." Keyvine informed. "Someone needs to let you know if it works or not."

"Yeah, true." Zim laughed. "You could always get in after you tell me if it works."

"I'm going to go back inside and see if Computer can locate your ship with a scanner." Keyvine shook his head.

"Are you afraid of going into space again, Krill?"

"What?"

"You seem to be very wary of it now…"

Keyvine sighed. "After we get our tests done, I'll go out. But right now, we need to make sure that this plan is completely flawless."

"I guess…"

"So go fly your ship out into the dark voids and come back after I call you."

"Okay."

Keyvine nodded and backed up to his house. Zim sighed and climbed into the ship. He pulled the inactivated cloaking device out of his PAK as he pressed the button to close the top of the ship. Once it closed, he securely attached the device to the control panel. He started up the ship with his key and turned on the device once he was sure the ship was warmed up enough. The device beeped three times before falling silent. Zim looked at Keyvine to see the other Irken smiling and giving him thumbs up. Zim gave it back, though he knew his friend couldn't see it, and let unleashed the parking brake. The ship hovered slightly above the ground as Zim watched Keyvine vanish back into his home. Zim sighed and typed in some coordinates above the Earth. The ship didn't move until he shifted it into the right gear. The ship slowly began to rise, but then rose faster and faster. Zim watched the city get smaller and smaller as he went up into the air in the cruiser. It looked much different from the last time Zim had left the planet for a space adventure. For one, it was slightly smaller. Some buildings weren't as tall as they used to be, as most of the rebuilding had been done by hand and with borrowed machinery. The buildings were mostly different colors then they had been before. Zim recognized the Membrane household, and of course the untouched Membrane Labs, but nothing else looked familiar to him. He only found the school right away because he knew where it was from his place.

Once the ship broke through the atmosphere, Zim pressed a button to make it slow down so he wouldn't get thrown into the windshield from it stopping suddenly when it reached his plugged in coordinates. Zim buckled up his seatbelt to make sure he wouldn't go flying either way. The ship began to slow down a little at a time. Once it came to a complete stop, Zim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Coordinates reached." A computerized voice spoke in monotone. "116, 57, 82, 25. Ready for new instructions."

Zim pressed a button to shut autopilot off and moved the controls forward to escape the coordinates he'd chosen. He wanted to go somewhere that Krill wouldn't think to look for. He decided to fly towards the moon. He didn't turn on the communication device that he had programmed to only call Krill's base and ship. He would wait until he got to the moon instead. Once there, he flew to the top of the moon. Craters on grey land flew by underneath him. He watched the marred service pass by with mild curiosity. He'd seen more impressive things, but it was unexplored territory for him, so it was fun to watch pass. At the top of the moon, he landed his ship on the surface. He stared at an American flag that was stuck there.

"Oh…so this is where it is." He laughed. He remembered hearing about it in school, but he'd never had the chance to see it before.

Zim turned on the communications device and hear static. "Call Krill base." He ordered.

"Calling contact 'Krill base'." The computerized voice replied. "Dialing…"

Zim heard a dial tone and sighed. Of all the technology Irk had, they didn't have anything other then an old school dial tone on their phones.

"Hello?" Krill wondered.

"Find me." Zim ordered.

"Damn, that was quick." Krill commented. "Hold on. Computer! Locate Zim's ship!"

"Processing." Computer replied without protest.

Zim heard beeping coming from the computer on the other end of the call. He yawned and stretched as he waited for the results of the search.

"Am I boring you?" krill wondered.

"I'm impatient, I can't help it." Zim pouted, though he knew he wouldn't see it.

"Search complete." Computer informed. "No results."

"Damn." Krill whistled. "He gave us a good one. We have to thank 777 once this is over, you know."

"Thank him?" Zim wondered. "I'll personally open his cell and kiss his feet."

Krill laughed. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the moon." Zim replied.

"Nice."

"I found that American flag we learned about form the first moon landing thing in school?" Zim wondered. "Not as impressive as one might think."

"I can imagine." Krill responded. "It's just a flag. See anything else? And don't you say stars."

"I don't see anything else." Zim rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to end the call and come back."

"Okay. I'll wait for you outside." Krill said. "Be safe coming back. Don't get lost!"

"I won't." Zim shook his head. "See you soon."

He ended the communication.

"Communications ended." The computerized voice spoke.

Zim turned autopilot on again and started to enter coordinates. But the communicator crackled back to life. Zim gulped silently, wondering if Krill had noticed that something was wrong. Amidst static interference, Zim could pick up voices.

_I just don't….runaway…Zim…_

Whoever it was, they were talking about him. He recognized the voices, but couldn't place a name and a face.

_Kidnapped? Mom…Enemy…_

Zim's eyes grew wide. 'Mom'? That meant that it was…oh no…

_Dad said…find…what if….don't…?_

Zim adjusted a knob on the communicator and the voices came in clearer.

_You know we'll find him._ Zim recognized that voice as Red. _Mom's got allies all over the place._

_He wouldn't go where she could find him easily, if he left on his own. _Purple's voice argued. _If he was kidnapped, they wouldn't take him somewhere easily recognizable and discovered either._

_I know. But we've got people looking around everywhere. He's bound to be found somewhere. Even if it's underground._

_I just thought of something. I wonder if he'd go, or be taken to, that galaxy we found._

_What one?_

_The one with the nine planets?_

Zim gulped.

_I'd think they'd try the one with four planets first. There's nothing there but minerals, and we checked._

_But anyone with a brain would find out that we were going there next and not go there to avoid being caught._

_People _with _a brain would go to the nine planet one because there's more places for us to search. That would give them more time to make sure he's well hidden, and they can move around to where we already checked to avoid detection._

_Maybe we should use scanners and look for any Irken tech on the nine planets when we pass them. That way if we find something before we get to the four planets, we'll stop and take him back._

_Sounds good to me. Let's go tell mom._

Zim shut off the communicator and slammed his fist into the control panel. "Shit!" He quickly typed in the coordinates to right outside Krill's base and let the auto pilot take him back to the planet.

Zim didn't pay much attention to his surroundings on the way back. He was too worried about what he'd heard. How did he pick them up at all? Were they really that close? They'd have to get more devices from 777 to conceal all of Krill's technology and all of Zim's as well. But could the stuff get there on time? If they put a rush on it, it would be checked by Irkens at the prison before it could get sent out, and they'd be done for. Zim's mind raced and he didn't realize he was close to the ground until he felt the wind get knocked out of him as the ship came to a complete halt. He wasted no time turning off the cloaking device and unbuckling his seatbelt. He hopped out, shut the cockpit, and locked it in quick movements.

"Zim, what's the rush?" Keyvine wondered from behind him. "You seem spooked."

Zim didn't answer as he minimized the ship and popped it into his PAK once it was down to the small size it was meant to go to.

"Zim?"

Zim turned to look at him. When his wind-stolen voice broke through his lips, it surprised even himself at how dark it was.

"They're coming."


	18. Wearing A Mask

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Sorry we missed you all last week! We've just been exhausted for no real reason that we can think of, busy with school, joining a new RP group that's insane…you know, doing normal things that take up so much time and inspiration.

Nbld: *Yawns* Not to mention the issues we had with working on a Halloween fic. We forgot to save the downloaded pieces we emailed ourselves, so we wrote the rest of the chapter and then closed it off before saving, thus losing the data and having to start again with the emailed pieces.

Dlbn: We did this twice. -_-

Nbld: So without further adieu, we bring to you, the Review Corner! Thank you to VixenOfTheWolves, KaileyMcLean15, Achlys, invadermakayla, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, and Lolibeagle for reviewing! Cake and candy for you all! (Hands some out)

VixenOfTheWolves: Glad you like :D

KaileyMcLean15: Thank you! I'm glad :D

Achlys: Nope, nothing ever does. One of the most ominous things anyone could say. That's pretty much the position he was in, yes ^^ Though he had his disguise on just in case anyone happened to look out and see him. The Control Brains really are creepy, I agree XD I've never seen 'Meet the Robinsons' ^^" But I did look up an image and nice XD

Invadermakayla: Is that a good thing? XD And are you alright? O.o

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Aw cool! :D My boyfriend likes that series, too.

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Some shit's about to go _down_ XD

Lolibeagle: Oh god, that's awful D: Bad image! Go away and leave Lolibeagle alone!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any character/place/species/etc that belong to that series. I _do_, however, own Keyvine/Krill. He is mine. I make NO money off of writing in this category.

000

Zim and Keyvine sat in the Membrane living room with the siblings. Each of the Irkens stood in front of the couch that the humans were sitting on. Keyvine had his arms folded over his chest, but Zim's were jammed into his pockets.

"So they're coming already?" Dib wondered, seemingly upset. "So you'll be leaving sooner then we expected then…?"

"I…" Zim paused, fighting back tears. "I might have to…I just hope I can at least have until Prom…"

Gaz gave him a look. "What do you plan on doing anyway?" She wondered.

"Our plan is to cloak my ship so I can get to the massive. Then all I have to do is keep myself cloaked and get in to screw with the navigation systems to get them going in another direction…"

"How are you planning on taking them down though?" Gaz wondered. "Wasn't that the whole point? To take them down and save the universe or something or other?"

"You make it sound so cliché, Gaz." Keyvine laughed at her.

"I can't give out my _whole_ plan." Zim muttered. "I don't want the wrong people to overhear our conversations."

"I just can't believe you're going to have to…" Dib didn't say more for a moment or two. "I mean…I thought we at least had until Prom was over…"

"We still might." Keyvine said. "I'm not sure just how close they are. Zim picked up radio transmission waves, but that doesn't mean they're close by. Irken scanners can reach pretty far out there."

"Did you actually see them or just hear them?" Gaz wondered.

"Just audio, no visual." Zim replied. "And it was just my brothers…but they could go off on their own and do some recon of their own. Mom doesn't have to know _everything_, after all."

"Like where you're hiding."

"Exactly." Zim nodded, but then gave Gaz a look. "I'm _living_ here. Not _hiding_."

She shrugged. "It didn't start off that way."

Zim sighed, knowing she was right. "Well, regardless, this is a pain…" Zim scuffed his shoe on the floor. "I was so confident earlier…now I'm just worried…"

"Agreed…" Dib looked away.

Gaz mouthed 'tell him' to Zim. Zim read her lips and sighed, knowing it had to be done and dreading it anyway. Keyvine put a hand on his shoulder and nodded when Zim looked at him.

"I promised Gaz another flight in the ship." Keyvine said. "We'll give you two some privacy for a bit, okay?"

"Um…okay…" Dib looked back at them suspiciously.

Gaz followed Keyvine out the door and shut it behind them. Dib looked to his boyfriend.

"Well…we have some alone time…"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go have some fun?"

Zim flushed. Why was that always on Dib's mind? They had 'fun' enough to keep them both satisfied for weeks. "Dib…"

"I know, I know." Dib laughed. "But now that you're leaving sooner, I figure we should have more fun before it's too late and you have to go…"

Zim sighed. "Dib…I…I have something to tell you…"

"Yes?"

Zim took a seat next to his boyfriend and took one of his hands in both of his. He took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't know how to say this but…"

"But…?"

"There's a…slim chance that I…I might not come back…"

Dib cocked an eyebrow. "W-What?"

"I didn't want to tell you yet and make you worried, or ruin Prom for you…but…" Zim held back tears that were threatening to cloud his vision. "I've been doing some calculations and careful planning…if my mother catches me by some miracle of chance, I might not be able to get back here…"

"Well…I figured you might run that risk…" Dib sighed. "But…you don't just mean _that_ do you?"

"Well…I could die out there if I don't get away fast enough. There's numerous things that could go wrong. I just wanted to let you know…" Zim muttered. "I shouldn't have kept it for you but…it seems you had already figured it out."

"Of course I thought about it. I'm not naïve, Zim." Dib laughed slightly, but it sounded pretty forced. "But…how high are the chances…?"

"Of me not returning?" Zim thought for a moment, calculating in his head. "About eighty to twenty that I'll come back. So the odds are in my favor, as I've calculated now and before."

"Even knowing what you learned from the transmission you picked up?"

Zim sighed. "Like I said, it was just my brothers talking. Sometimes they do what they say they will, other times they're all talk."

"Just like politicians."

Zim chuckled. "What can I say? They'll make _great_ planetary leaders one day."

"I can agree with that." Dib chuckled before falling silent. He pulled Zim close into a hug.

Surprised, Zim took a moment to relax before reacting. He wrapped his arms around Dib's waist and buried his face into his shirt. He didn't want to think about this anymore. About his family coming after him, or about losing the love of his life. He didn't want to think of not coming back or being killed. He wanted to think of Prom and the Pre-Prom party with all his friends. He wanted to dance the night away with everyone and have a great time, not be out in space fighting his own people. He wanted to come home after Prom and have 'fun' with Dib upstairs while Gaz went to whoever's house for the night, like they had planned. He wanted to stay on Earth and finish high school and graduate with his friends. He wanted to live with the Membranes until the day he and Dib got to move out together. He wanted a ring on both of their fingers…he wanted the fairy tale ending everyone dreamed of. But it seemed like the Universe wasn't going to let all that happen so easily.

000

Zim couldn't help but toss and turn to try and fall asleep that night. He knew Dib understood the risk he was taking, and didn't seem too annoyed with him, but he couldn't help but feel awful about it. If there was any other way to take down the Armada, one that didn't include the chance that he might die, he'd take it in a human heartbeat. But for now, he didn't have another choice. Sure, he could ask the Resisty for help, but what would that accomplish? It would only start a new war. He didn't want to be responsible for another war to befall the universe and kill off many other defenseless species. So what choice did he have? Sighing, Zim turned to watch his lover sleep. Dib had one arm over his chest and the other thrown over his head. His mouth was wide open as he snored softly. Zim watched his chest rise and fall slowly. Dib moved a little in his sleep to adjust himself, turning his head the other way. Zim smiled softly and leaned over to kiss his temple. Dib muttered something unintelligible in his sleep and shifted a little. He turned onto his side, facing away from Zim and towards the wall. One of his legs kicked out as though he were running before he finally settled down. Zim chuckled a little and nuzzled his back, making Dib sigh in content.

After a few more moments of watching the human sleep and not being able to himself, Zim swung his legs over the side of the bed. He wasn't going to get sleep like this. There had to be something he could do to pass some time and wear himself out. GIR was too loud and would wake the Membrane siblings, and Zim wasn't in the mood for dealing with a rudely awakened Gaz. Not knowing what else to do, he shuffled to the door and silently slipped out of it into the hallway. Gaz's bedroom door was shut and her light was off, so she wasn't going to be around to talk. He sighed and made his way down the dark staircase to the living room. Food or drink wasn't going to help him much, since Irkens didn't really need it to survive.

"What now…?" He thought aloud to himself.

He could always call Keef, but his family probably wouldn't appreciate a call at two in the morning on a school and work night. The only other person that was probably up around now to talk with was Keyvine. Zim groaned. He liked Keyvine as a friend, he really did, but he couldn't go to him every time he needed help. He didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression or something. With no other thought in mind, Zim grabbed his coat from the hook. He slipped it on before putting on sneakers. He checked his pocket for a house key and smiled when he found it. He didn't really need anyone to entertain him. He could keep himself busy and give himself something to do. He could just go for a walk to clear his head. It was a relatively safe neighborhood now that the storm had passed, so to speak.

Zim locked the front door to the Membrane household behind him as he stepped out into the cool night air. It was warm enough that he wouldn't freeze, but still cold to the point where it was noticeable. He sighed as he trudged down the streets towards the Skool, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. Letting his mind wander through anything it could come up with, Zim zoned out and didn't realize where he was heading until he found himself at the school. He took a seat on the picnic bench the GLASS club normally claimed before school. No matter how many scenarios he ran through his head, he couldn't think of one that would work. Other then his original plan, that was. Zim sighed and looked up at the sky. Stars dotted the black scenery and the moon hung full in the sky. Zim had to admit, it made the Skool look less like a dump and more like a fully functioning facility.

"I thought I might find you here." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Zim jumped a little and turned. Gaz stood behind him. She had a long black coat on, and had closed it around her. Her plum hair was visible under the hood of the coat.

"How'd you know I left?" Zim wondered.

"I wasn't sleeping." She informed, shrugging. "So I followed you outside. I thought you would've gone to Krill's before here."

"I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"You think people would accuse you and Krill of having an affair behind Dib and Keef's backs? Really?" Gaz snorted. "Everyone knows better then that."

"Krill and I were involved for a bit."

"I'm aware."

Zim sighed. "This whole thing is one big disaster. I never should have come here…"

"Stop talking like that." She ordered, walking over and sitting next to him. "I'm not good at pep talks, so don't be offended."

"I won't be."

"If you hadn't come here, you wouldn't have Dib." Gaz said. "I know that having him means a lot to you. I can see how much you care about him. But pull your head out of your _ass_ for _five seconds_ and think of something other then you."

"What?"

"I said not to get offended. That meant that offensive material was going to follow." Gaz warned him. "But back on track." She glared at him as if daring him to interrupt her again. "I know you're thinking about never seeing Dib again. I know he made it seem like everything was okay and that he thought about this all beforehand. But you know dam well he's hurt. So instead of being out here to clear your own screwed up mind, you should be at home helping Dib sort out the clutter in his oversized head."

"His head's not oversized…"

She glared, making him wisely shut up. "Go home and assure your boyfriend that everything is going to be alright and work out the kinks inside his head." She said. "It's not much, but just you being there with him is enough to help him."

Zim sighed. "Understood…I just wish there was another way for me to do what I have to do…"

"You'll figure it out. But for now, go comfort my brother before I kick your ass."

Zim got up from the table. "Thanks, Gaz…"

"Yeah, yeah."

He smiles before taking off back towards home.

000

Once back at the Membrane house, Zim fumbled with his keys as he scrambled to get the right one into the lock on the front door. Once doing so, he threw open the door and ran in; not bothering to look it, since he knew Gaz wasn't far behind. Zim pulled off one shoe at a time, hopping on one foot as he did so. Not caring where they landed, he threw his shoes behind him. He then ran to the stairs and took them two or three at a time, not really caring how many, until he reached the top. He ran down the hall and slid as he tried to enter his bedroom. He hit the doorframe with his left foot.

"Damn it!" He cursed, struggling back to his feet.

"Zim?" Dib moaned, sitting up. "What are you doing? Are you al…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Zim launched onto the bed and grabbed him in an air tight hug. Dib put his hands up in the air for a moment and blinked away confusion. Once he was more in tune with what was happening, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Zim buried his face in Dib's bare chest.

"Are you okay?" Dib wondered.

He heard the door slam shut downstairs and briefly wondered what it was, but decided to ignore it in favor of holding his younger boyfriend in his arms.

"Zim?"

"You're not alright, are you?" Zim muttered.

"I'm not alright? What are you talking about?" Dib wondered. "You're the one who ran in here like a bat out of hell."

Zim chuckled slightly at that, holding Dib tighter. "I meant about me leaving…you're acting strong but…"

"I'm fine, I swear." Dib kissed the top of his head. "I knew of the dangers the second you told me what you wanted to do."

"No, you're not alright…" Zim pulled away to look Dib in his sleepy brown eyes. "I know you aren't. I'm not as dumb as I act sometimes. You're worried…worried sick…"

"Of course I'm worried. But I'm really alright. Stop pestering me about it."

"I'm sorry, Dib, but I can't let us both go on trying to fool each other into thinking we're okay. I'm so worried, I'm about to explode. I'm afraid of going out there to do what I have to do. I really am." Zim sighed, hoping his tears were staying away. "I know that deep down, you're just as worried as I am. You just don't want to upset me, so you're putting up this front."

"There's no front."

Zim saw the annoyed look in his boyfriend's eyes and leaned closer. "Yes…there is…" He pressed his lips gently to Dib's, feeling his lover's quiver under his own.

Dib pulled him closer and pulled away to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I've never been so frightened in my entire life."

Zim pulled him in close and snuggled into his shoulder. "Me too, babe…"

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will…"

Zim felt something we hit the top of his head and looked up to see some light tears coming from Dib's eyes. He wiped away the tears with his fingers before kissing Dib on the cheek.

"I'll return." Zim said. He leaned close to Dib and pressed their lips together for a moment, tasting the tears that had made it to his boyfriend's lips. He pulled back a little and whispered; "I promise."


	19. Getting Ready

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Supreme Dissolution!

Nbld: Sorry it's so short, but we thought we'd save the Pre-Prom party for another chapter so it won't be too long.

Dlbn: Exactly.

Nbld: So let's get on to the ever important Review Corner! Thank you to Lolibeagle, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, invadermakayla, Achlys, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, and Guest from chapter one for reviewing! Pie for you all!

Lolibeagle: Aw I'm glad you enjoyed :D Haha I can imagine that you were XD

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Update coming right up! And yes, he does XD

Invadermakayla: Are you alright now from the spaz? XD And thank you :D

Achlys: Yeah, they normally don't end well. We'll find out soon what those words mean ;) It snowed in the series in the Christmas episode, and he seemed unaffected…That's Gaz alright, haha XD Haha that's okay. No worries :D

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Thank you :3 The Mask probably won't make another appearance, I'm sad to say :/ but Prom is just around the corner!

Guest: If you've read this far, I wanted to let you know that I can see it, because fanfic did something to moderate reviews instead of just blocking them completely. Thank you for the cake! *noms* That's okay, no worries. We enjoyed the cake thoroughly! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any related characters. They belong to Jhonen Vasquez. I only own Keyvine and his SIR.

000

The weeks leading up to prom went rather smoothly. At four in the afternoon, the girls and the humans met together at Keyvine's house to decorate. The Computer complained about certain things being placed on wires and SIR for making a mess. Once everything was done, around five pm, the group stood back to admire their handy work.

"I think we did a good job." Gretchen said.

"Agreed." Keyvine nodded. "The guys will like it."

"Remind me again why I had to help in all of this, even though I'm not in your guys' grade?"

"You're going to Prom, though." Morla answered her. "Remember, Melvin offered to buy you a ticket so you could party with us?"

"Oh…right." Gaz rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have accepted."

"Oh, come on, Gaz. Don't you want to get dressed up and eat bad food and dance to crappy music in the school gymnasium?" Zim wondered.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Gee, Zim, when you put it that way, it makes me _really_ want to go."

"Good, I'm glad."

She gave him a look, but smiled when she realized he had responded to her with sarcasm as well.

"Alright, alright." Keyvine said. "Everyone's going to be here at eight, so we should all get going so we can get ready to party."

Gretchen beamed. "I can't wait to get my dress on." She said. "It's pretty."

"We're all going to look good." Morla added on. "I can't wait to see the guys in suits." She winked at Zim and Keyvine.

"Agreed." Zim smiled goofily. "Dib wouldn't let me go with him to pick his out."

"You didn't let him go with you either." Gaz pointed out.

"I went after him, so he started it." Zim stuck out her tongue.

"Zim, put it back before she removes your tongue." Keyvine ordered.

Zim did as told, making the girls laugh at him.

"Let's get going, then." Gaz said. "Dib's at Keef's to help him out with whatever, so we have time to change."

"Alright, let's get to it then." Zim shrugged. "See you guys later."

He and Gaz left the base together, closing the door behind them.

"Do you know what color Dib's suit is?" Zim asked.

"Stop fishing, Zim." She replied, pulling out her Game Slave. "I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait for the surprise."

Zim groaned.

000

Zim buttoned the coat of his black suit over the top of the white shirt. His red tie was sloppily done and the end was hidden under his jacket. He sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"I look like a Butler." He muttered to himself.

"Not really." A voice answered from the door.

Zim jumped slightly and turned. Professor Membrane stood in the doorway, watching Zim.

"Oh…hey." Zim greeted.

"Hey." Membrane nodded. "You and Dib better take pictures, alright? I want to see what everyone looks like. Gaz and you two included."

"I had planned on that, actually." Zim laughed. "You sure I don't look like a Butler?"

"I'm fairly certain." Membrane walked over. "Your tie needs to be fixed." He undid what Zim had made, and redid it himself. "There we go." He smiled. "The belt thing that I forget the name of. Did you say screw it?"

"This is a suit, not a tux. It didn't come with one."

"It should have anyway."

"Oh."

Zim laughed at that. "God, I don't know why I'm nervous…It's just like a party back home…"

"You wear suits to parties? Someone needs to help you with your fashion sense."

"Says the man who wears the same thing every day, regardless of whether he has to work or not."

"Never know when I'm going to be called in, Zim, not even on my days off."

"I suppose so." Zim rolled his eyes. "But to answer your question, the parties I go to are…fancier then most parties kids my age go to."

"Oh? You'll have to discuss it with me someday."

"Classified military information, I'm sorry." Zim replied, turning to look at himself in the mirror again. "Should I do something more with my hair?"

"It's fine, Zim. Leave it as it is."

"Okay." Zim nodded. "I wonder how Dib's faring with his suit."

"I'm sure he's alright. He's got Keef…er…Keef's father there to help if need be."

"Yeah, true, he does."

Membrane chuckled. He pat Zim on the shoulder. "Now relax and have fun, alright?"

"I will, thanks." Zim nodded.

Membrane smiled before leaving the room again. Zim looked himself over one last time. It was show time.


	20. Pictures and Roses

Dlbn: Hey, everyone, we're back!

Nbld: We know this is a short chapter, but we wanted to get it out now. Sorry to anyone who reviewed last chapter, as you won't be able to log in to review again. But anonymous reviews are always welcome!

Dlbn: Now, before it gets to be too late and becomes Thursday for us, let's get started!

Nbld: Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to Achlys, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, TheFira, and Lolibeagle for reviewing! Birthday cake for you all!

Achlys: It very well may be XD I guess he's realized it was an important occasion, so he had to be normal for once ;) he knows that Zim doesn't have either of his parents around, and he's trying to bond with him a little bit. After all, Zim IS his future-son-in-law, if he makes it back. Haha I can see that too XD This version of Zim might be able to make it work, though XD

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Hehe that he is XD

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Aw I'm sorry you had a bad week *hugs* and you don't deserve that at all! Prom and Pre-Prom will be the chapter (or chapters, depending) after this. I ran into more writer's block in this one, so I had to stop early :/ But things will pick up very shortly!

TheFira: Thank you, and thank you! I got over it, but it decided to pop back up ;-; I'll make it go away for next week, though, damn it :D

Lolibeagle: Hehe aw thanks :D Zim's bonded with everyone else in the family, so why not Membrane too? ;) Aww thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own invader Zim or any related characters. They belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I DO however, own Krill/Keyvine. He's all mine. *Squeezes Krill/Keyvine* I make NO money off of writing in this fandom. I'm just a broke college kid that needs to buy Christmas gifts soon XD

000

Arriving at Keef's home, Zim waited nervously on the front door step. Keyvine was at his side, dressed handsomely in a black suit with a red shirt and white tie. His tie was a little messy, but Zim didn't have the skills to fix it, since Membrane had done it for him. His hair was combed back, but still a little messy. He had a red rose in his breast pocket, and was holding another one for Keef to have. I hadn't thought about a flower for myself, but maybe Dib had. Keyvine had no idea what Keef was planning on wearing for a tux, so we were both in the dark about our boyfriends. Keyvine rang the doorbell a second time. Meef's voice called from inside to his family before the door opened. The green haired male looked up at the tuxedoed Irkens and smiled softly.

"Well, about damn time you two showed up. Keef's being more of a girl then usual." Meef greeted.

"Dad!" Keef objected from upstairs.

"Alright, Meef, leave your brother alone." Keef's father walked into the room, smiling. He was dressed in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. "Hello, boys. Pardon my lack of proper clothing. I'm too tired to actually care. Work's been riding me lately."

"No worries." Zim said. "My dad goes to meetings at his job in pajamas, so you being in pajamas at home is nothing big."

Keef's father laughed. "Nice to see you again, too, Zim." He greeted.

"You too, sir."

"And you as well, Keyvine. It's been…what…? A whole 24 hours?"

Zim laughed as Keyvine blushed.

"Nice you see you again too, Sir." Keyvine added.

"You two are very well mannered." Keef's mother commented, coming into the room. "The boys will be done in a minute or so. Dib misplaced something."

"That's my boyfriend for you." Zim laughed nervously.

She smiled and pulled out a camera. "Photos, please."

"Sure." Zim nodded.

"Together or separate?"

"Let's do both."

They took four photos, one of each boy separately, then two of them together.

"Alright, mom, we're ready!" Keef called.

"Well, come on out here, then, boys."

"One at a time, mom." Keef answered. "Dib, you first…"

Zim heard Dib sigh.

"God, I'm nervous." He muttered.

Zim held his breath as he waited for his boyfriend to enter the living room. When Dib stepped out, Zim's breath completely left him. Dib's tux was navy blue, but almost black because of how dark the navy was. His hair was down for once, instead of in the scythe style he normally wore. His dark glasses were perched so his eyes were centered in the lenses. He wore black shoes, a white shirt, and a navy tie. He had a white rose in his breast pocket. Zim felt bad not having one to match, but it was alright. Dib clutched something in his hand, but Zim couldn't see what it was. Keef's mother snapped a photo, which must have made Dib's vision fuzzy, as he shook his head to clear his vision. But he recovered quickly smiled at Zim, making his heart leap. Zim took a couple steps forward and met with Dib in the middle of where they were standing.

"You look great." Dib greeted, kissing Zim's left temple.

"Thanks, babe." Zim replied. "You do too." He kissed Dib on the check.

"You're missing something, you know."

"I am?"

Dib pulled Zim closer and put what was in his hand into Zim's shirt pocket. A camera flashed, but Zim didn't notice much. Dib adjusted the pocket to fit what he had put inside and smiled. "Well? What do you think?" He wondered.

Zim looked to his pocket to find a blood red rose. "Oh…Dib…I love it." Zim smiled at him.

"Blood red and navy." Dib said. "Sound familiar?"

"Sure does."

Zim recognized the color of Dib's rose and the color of his own as the masks they wore at The Mask.

"I figured it fits, you know?" Dib wondered.

Zim smiled. "It sure does."

"Are we missing something here?" Keef's mother wondered.

"Kind of." Dib admitted, blushing.

"It's just a color thing we've got between us." Zim explained. "Um…you might not want to know the details…we were….kind of stupid…"

"Kind of?" Dib laughed. "Just tell them."

Zim explained the story of The Mask and the start of their relationship. When he was done, no one spoke for a moment. Then Meef burst into laughter.

"You two are so freaking _stupid_!" He laughed.

"Meef!" Keef complained from the other room. "Mom, dad, do something so I can come out!"

"I thought you were already out!" Zim called back.

"You're hilarious, bug boy!"

Zim laughed. Keyvine rolled his eyes. "Keef?" He wondered. "Are you ready?"

"That I am!"

"Come on into the living room then!" Keef's father ordered. "We can't see you in there!"

"I'm coming, dad!" Keef sounded annoyed, but he was laughing.

Zim saw Keyvine's jaw hit the floor when Keef finally entered the room. The flash form his mother's camera caused the redhead to press at his eyes with his pointer fingers. When he pulled them away, he closed his eyes and smiled happily. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and dark orange tie. He had eyeliner around his eyes and his nails were painted dark orange. His hair was actually combed down for once, instead of wild and curly.

"You…you look great…" Keyvine informed, walking to his boyfriend's side. He kissed Keef's cheek. "For you." He offered a single orange-tinted rose.

"Aw, how sweet!" Keef wrapped his arms around Keyvine's neck and kissed him.

Keef's mother snapped a picture before the two separated and Keyvine put the rose into Keef's pocket. "I don't know how to do this…" He muttered.

Zim giggled to himself as Dib wrapped an arm around his waist. Dib kissed his temple.

"I love you." He whispered. "I can't wait to celebrate this with you."

"This?"

"Prom. Being an adult?" Dib smiled softly and kissed Zim's temple again. "You know?"

"Yeah, I understand."

Zim didn't want to bring up what he was planning on doing, knowing that hearing about it now would damper the mood, and that Keef's family didn't know anything about it.

After Keef complained three or four times about being stuck with a pin, Keyvine stepped back to see that the flower was indeed in place, albeit a little crooked.

"It's okay." Keef grinned. "I'm not straight either."

Zim and Dib burst into laughter at that, and even Keyvine had to cover his mouth. A camera flash went off and Keef's mother, who was standing at the on the staircase, grinned widely at them. "Nice to see you boys having a fun time." She said. "We need pictures of everyone else, too, you know."

"We'll make everyone come here before we go to the actual Prom, Mom, I promise." Keef giggled. "Can you get a group shot of us that's not candid, please?"

"Of course." She beamed. "Why don't you boys stand along the side of the staircase?"

"Sounds good to me." Keef took Keyvine's hand in his and pulled him over to the staircase. It was a large triangle shaped area that was free of pictures and other items on the wall or near it.

Zim and Dib followed suit. Keef linked his arms with Keyvine's and leaned his head on his shoulder. Dib stood next to Keyvine, with Zim in front of him. He placed his head on Zim's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Zim's waist. Keef's mother swooned as she held up the camera to take the picture.

"On the count of three, everyone say 'Prom', alright?" She wondered.

"Okay." The four agreed.

"One…two…three…Prom!"

"Prom!" The four said, before smiling just in time for Keef's mother to take the picture.

The camera flashed, temporarily blinding the four teens…well, three teens and one adult masquerading as a teen.

"Okay, let's do a couple more, but with different poses, okay?" Keef's mother wondered. "Then I want to get a picture of Dib and Keyvine, and Zim and Keef. Okay?"

"Hon, they have a party to get to, you know. Don't keep them too long." Keef's father laughed jovially.

"Oh, I won't. I just want a lot of pictures to commemorate today." Keef's mother stated. "We wouldn't want them to forget about tonight in the future. You know, later in life."

"We'll have other important events to remember, mom." Keef pointed out.

"But Prom is a special time. You only get one Prom."

"Junior and Senior." Meef corrected. "They get two."

She gave him a look. "Go to your room."

His father laughed. "Don't go to your room, Meef, she's just messing around." He put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Come on, sweetheart, I'm sure the boys will remember this for years to come. It's not like the world's going to end tomorrow and they'll need to keep any keepsake items they can when they survive."

Zim laughed nervously. "Of course not."

"The world ends on December 21, 2012, according to the Mayans." Dib pointed out.

"Good thing we're not Mayan, then." Keef's father winked, making Zim laugh. "But seriously, honey, you're acting like this is the last time we'll see the four boys together or something."

Zim looked away and felt Dib squeeze his waist tightly, burying his face in Zim's neck to prevent anyone from seeing his eyes water. If only Keef's father knew just how close to the truth he might be.


	21. Pre Prom Party Time

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to another late chapter of Supreme Dissolution!

Nbld: Sorry about the delay, but writer's block and life have been teaming up to kick my ass for the past few days (plus I was at a concert Tuesday night), so I wasn't able to get to finishing the chapter and updating until now ^^"

Dlbn: Before we ramble, we should get started!

Nbld: Right! Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to Achlys, Sam, and Lolibeagle for reviewing! Cookies and punch for you all!

Achlys: My friend has it, but I don't XD If the Mayans are right, I will be very-very-very-very-very-very-very-very surprised XD The day they predicted is also the day after my last day of class for the semester, and the birthday of one of my favorite anime characters XD I want to see canon Zim in a suit though XD

Sam: Yeah, it was a little sad, definitely -hugs- But they'll be okay… ^^

Lolibeagle: Zim's just excited about prom, and nervous about the Armada approaching, that's all. Prom is coming up soon! But the Pre-Party is gonna have to be first!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any related characters, species, or items contained within. They belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I DO own Keyvine/Krill, his Computer, and Hannah. They are mine. I make NO money off of writing this here fic.

Dedication: This is dedicated to two local students who were rear-ended and killed by a drunk driver earlier this week. It is also dedicated to their respective boyfriend and girlfriend, who were in the car with them and are in the hospital I critical condition. They are four good kids who had no alcohol in their system that night and were taken by a selfish, moronic man who got behind the wheel drunk. RIP to two, and a quick recovery to the others.

000

After arriving at Keyvine's house, the elder Irken unlocked his front door and the four went in to await the arrival of the others. Dib and Keef let out surprised gasps as they looked around the well decorated rooms. The ceiling had green garland draped around it, with little shamrocks hanging from it. The tables bore rainbow tablecloths, and little rainbow decorations hung in the windows. A gold pot sat containing red punch on the table, and the snacks were shaped like horseshoes, shamrocks, rainbows, and what looked like a horrible attempt at a rabbit's foot that turned into a light bulb. The cups and plates were stark white, but Zim and Keyvine had made sure that there was a little rainbow ribbon around the edge of each plate. It had been the most annoying part of the design, but it had worked. There were rainbow ribbons decorating the backs of the chairs; tied in bows. Keyvine walked over and turned on a portable radio to have it play generic pop music that filled the room.

"This is…this is incredible." Dib informed, looking up at the ceiling to see the draped green fabric and helium balloons of different colors floating in the air. "You and the girls did it all alone?"

"I helped." Computer added in. "My screen can't come down because of the fabric, though."

"Good." Keyvine said. "I had to listen to you complain for hours about what a shitty job we did. I don't want to have to see you throughout the whole party."

"Well, how rude!"

"Come on, Keyvine, don't be rude to your Computer." Zim ordered. "It's a party; be nice."

"Thank you, Zim."

Keef's eyes were lit up with a combination of salty tears and a hopeful, glittery look cast by lights. "This is…this is everything I could have dreamed of." He grinned widely. "Everything fits in with the theme, and it looks so professional, considering it was done by a bunch of high school girls and two Irkens."

Keyvine and Zim laughed.

"I'm sure the others will love it too." Dib said, pulling Zim close and kissing his temple.

"The girls liked it, so I assume your friends will, too."

"When are the others coming, Dib?" Keyvine wondered.

"Zita's mom wants to take pictures of them from six to seven, so they'll only come for a little bit. Around 7:30 or so." Dib explained.

"Alright."

The doorbell rang a few seconds later. Zim was the one to go to the door and open it. Gaz stood on the other side in a slightly-longer-then-knee-length black dress and black flats. She held her Gameslave in her hands, playing it as always, and wore her skull necklace as more of a choker.

"Hey, Gaz. You look nice." He greeted.

"Thanks." She shoved past him. "I'll be playing my Gameslave." She walked over to a chair and plopped down, crossing her legs carefully as she played.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Gaz." Zim laughed.

A car horn honked outside and Zim looked back out. An SUV had pulled up to the house. Gretchen, Melvin, Dirge, and Morla climbed out of it; the two boys in the back with Morla and Gretchen in the front.

"Hi, Zim!" Gretchen greeted, waving.

Her hair was let down for once, but a piece was pulled back on each side. It was curled slightly as it fell over her shoulders and little bangs fell to swoop over her left eye. She wore a long, sleeveless, light golden dress that trailed behind her. She wobbled slightly on gold heels, and carried a gold purse. A string of pearls was around her neck. Zim couldn't tell if she had makeup on or not, but he assumed it would be golden shades if she wore it. She had orange and gold flowers in a corsage on her left wrist.

"Hi, Gretchen!" Zim waved back. "Hi Gretchen's mom!"

"Hi, Zim!" Gretchen's mother called back, waving from the driver's seat. "You look great!"

"Thank you!"

Gretchen's mother said something to Gretchen, to which the red-violet haired girl nodded. Zim took the time to take in inventory of the others that had arrived with her. Melvin was wearing a black suit with an orange tie and white shirt underneath. He had an orange flower in his pocket. Dirge was in a dark grey suit and wore a bright blue tie. He had a white flower in his jacket pocket. Morla was the last of the four in the car. She wore a knee-length robin's egg blue dress with spaghetti straps. She wore navy flats and carried a sparkling robin's egg blue purse. Zim noted a tiny dash of pale pink on her face, most likely lipstick. She wore a corsage of robin's egg blue flowers and white baby's breath on her left wrist. Her hair was short, so there wasn't much done to it. A silver headband was visible through her hair, though. It was glittering from the reflection of streetlights on it.

Gretchen's mother pulled away as the four kids made their way up Keyvine's driveway. Zim let them in and heard them break out into compliments and chatter with the males already present before he shut the door.

000

Dib's friends had arrived for the party at 7:15, instead of 7:30 as Dib had assumed. They looked as stunning as the GLASS members did; all dressed and ready to party. Zita had her hair down and curled. She wore a short, sleeveless red dress and matching red flats. She had a red rose corsage on her right wrist, and carried a red purse with her. She had on red lipstick and smoky-style eye shadow. Brian wore a black tux with a red rose in his breast pocket. He wore a red tie over a white shirt as well. Jessica wore a white dress that was long in the back, but shorter and exposed her knees in the front. Her hair was put up in a bun and she had some white flowers perched in it, to match the white carnations around her wrist. She wore a pearl necklace and matching earrings. Her lipstick was pale pink, and her eye shadow was white with silver eyeliner. She had a white purse as well. Torque wore a dark grey pinstripe suit with a white shirt, and matching white flower in his tuxedo pocket. He had a black tie on. Sarah wore a long dark blue dress that touched the floor and hid her feet, which she wore navy flats on. Her necklace and earrings were silver, and her corsage was pink. Rob wore a black suit with a white shirt, navy tie, and a pink flower in his tuxedo pocket. Even though Gaz was into her video game most of the night, the entire group had fun at the party, and didn't realize it was almost 8:15 until Keyvine excused himself to go to the bathroom and was told by Computer. It appeared Computer had been shouting about it for ten minutes, but the music had been too loud.

"Keef!" Keyvine called to his boyfriend, turning down the music. "When is the limo getting here? We're not walking, are we? Not like this!"

Keef gasped. "I was supposed to call them!" He said. "When we were ready to leave. They were on standby! What time is it?"

"8:15!"

Keef shook his head. "No, no, no! They probably gave up on us!" He pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed the number he seemed to strangely know by heart. "Hi, this is Keef. My friends and I had you guys on standby with a Hummer limo?"

Everyone watched as his face fell.

"No…I…I understand. Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience." He ended the call and put it in his pocket. "They…they gave up on us…the Limo is gone."

There was dead silence in the room. Not even Computer had a sarcastic remark to make.

"What…what do we do now?" Jessica wondered. "All the other companies have to be booked solid on Prom Night…"

"My mom can drive four of us." Gretchen offered. "Would anyone else's parents be willing to drive?"

No one replied, signaling that they didn't have a willing parent to chauffer.

"A cab?" Morla offered.

"Way too expensive." Brian argued. "And we'd need a few of them to bring us all there."

"We can walk…" Keef offered softly.

"Not in these clothes, we can't." Gaz argued, shaking her head as she didn't look up from her game.

Zim thought it over for a moment. They could combine his and Keyvine's ships to carry everyone together, but then they would expose themselves not only to their unknowing friends, but to the entire school and anyone who was dropping students off for Prom. There had to be something they could pull together. Carpooling was out of the question, as was a cab, walking, or the bus. But what could they do? An idea popped up into Zim's head and he snuck out towards the bathroom. He pulled Dib's cell phone that he had swiped moments before to dial. He went through the contact list to find the right person. When he found it, he hit the 'call' icon next to the name and waited for someone to pick up.

"Dib?" Membrane's voice wondered from the other end. "What are you calling for?"

"It's Zim." The Irken replied.

"Zim? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Zim said. "Well, something is, but not major."

"Yes?"

"We lost track of time, and by the time Keef called the limo company, they had already given up on us and used our limo for something else. We have no way to get there, so I was wondering…um…do you have something we could borrow to get there? Keyvine's a licensed driver, and…"

"You have no ride?" Membrane wondered. "Hannah!" He called into the background. "Come over here, please!"

Zim heard whispers on the phone, but he didn't hear what they were saying.

"What's Keyvine's address, Zim?" membrane asked.

Zim answered him and Membrane repeated it to Hannah.

"I'll send Hannah and a guard to pick you all up in my personal limo, okay? The one I use to go to live events and stuff like that."

"Thank you so much!" Zim answered. "I really owe you one for this, I really do."

"No you don't." Membrane said. "You might be my son-in-law one day, and family does this kind of thing for each other, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Sir…"

"Good, now run along and enjoy your Prom. Take a lot of pictures!"

"We'll have Keyvine's Computer do it."

"His Computer?"

"Robotic extensions that Keyvine can program." Zim swatted at a robotic limb the Computer had decided to slap him with for the comment.

"Interesting…I should discuss that with him some time. Anyway, I'd better go. You and your friends have fun. It's a ten minute drive, so get everyone ready."

"Got it. And thanks again."

"You're welcome, Zim. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Zim hung up and bounded back into the living room to hear everyone arguing. He took a deep breath and yelled; "Hey, shut up!"

They all listened and turned to face him.

"What is it, babe?" Dib wondered.

"I got us a ride."

Everyone began muttering back and forth.

"How?" Keef wondered.

"Let's just say I called in a favor."

Keyvine went pale.

"Not like that, you idiot!" Zim scolded him, flushing. "And not form who you think. It'll be here in ten minutes."

"It has to fit everyone." Morla reminded him.

"It will, I promise."

The teens and Keyvine spent the next ten minutes finishing up their snacks and drinks. After ten minutes had passed, a car horn honked outside. One by one, everyone filed outside and were greeted by the sight of a white stretch limo. A guard stood by the backdoor and pulled it open, smiling.

"You kids have a Prom to get to, don't you?" He wondered.

"Zim…" Gaz trailed. "That's dad's limo."

"I know. I called him."

"How?" Dib asked. "You don't have a cell."

Zim sheepishly handed Dib his cell back. "I may have swiped this from your pocket."

"Oh…you." Dib laughed.

The teens climbed into the limo, with Keef and Keyvine coming in second to last, and Zim and Dib being last. The guard shut the door behind them. A blonde woman in a lab coat sat by the sliding window between the driver and the passengers. She whispered something to the guard before turning back as the limo began to take off.

"Hi, I'm Hannah. Membrane's new Lab Assistant. Pleased to meet you all." She smiled. "Who called?"

"I did." Zim informed.

"So you're this possible future son in law Membrane always goes on about, hm?"

Zim and Dib both flushed.

"Dad needs to shut up…" Dib muttered. "Wait, _what_ does he call you?"

"Oh come on, Dib, it's not like you don't know you're going to pop the question one day." Torque winked.

"Well…I…s-shut up…"

Everyone laughed. Hannah grinned. "Well, let's get you all to your prom, huh? You don't want to miss out on the big night."

Everyone went back to their chitter-chatter as the Membrane Industries limo made the journey from Keyvine's well decorated base to the decked out school for one of the best nights of their young lives.


	22. A Night to Remember

Dlbn: hey there everyone! Sorry about the lateness and shortness, but things have bene happening that are making life pretty hard.

Nbld: Plus, its finals week, so we've been busy with final papers and such.

Dlbn: So without further ado, let's get started.

Nbld: Thank you to Achlys, Sam, Lolibeagle, bloodyraven16, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, PenguinBandit523, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, and Zayn noob for reviewing! Cookies for you all! *hands out cookies*

Achlys: It sounds like an interesting color :D Yeah, he is hitting close to home, without even realizing it. I hope the Mayans aren't right. If they are, then since my boyfriend is supposed to come home on the 18th (if he does), I'll only have three days with him…Canon Zim in a suit would be priceless.

Sam: Glad it was cute ^^ yeah, they're getting close to home, aren't they?

Lolibeagle: That he is. *hugs Zim* Prom is coming shortly!

Bloodyraven16: glad you liked that XD

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: That he is XD We raised some money at school Thursday selling bracelets for them. Let's just say that some people were rude and disrespectful to it -_-

Pendguinbandit523: Don't die now D: That shall be revealed eventually ;) I'm glad you enjoy :3 fluff isn't really my strong point, but I'm glad that it comes across well. Oh wow, that's awesome! How could you put up with me for that long? ;)

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: I went and fixed all those errors. Thanks a ton. Sometime si don't catch them, and neither does spell check ^^" Future-son-in-law indeed ;) yeah, I am too. Poor kids.

Zayn noob: That's okay, no worries! Everyone's got stuff going on, after all :3 Keef is so cute when he wants to be :D Membrane needs some love. I see so much of him being written as a neglectful, uncaring, homophobic moron. In this, he's just a moron XD Gaz needs more screen time here, I admit XD She will appear eventually, but I can't say when ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Zim or anything else from the Invader Zim world. They belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I only own Keyvine/Krill, and Mr. C. They're mine. I make no money off of this fictional work.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my boyfriend. Though I have no way to contact him now, I hope that he comes back home safe and sound. As long as he comes home, everything will be alright. I love you and miss you, baby 3

000

When the limo swerved to avoid a parked car and stopped dead in front of the school, the GLASS members and Dib's friends were lucky that they didn't find themselves on the floor of the limo in a heap. Hannah gasped for breath, her face pale and her fingers red from gripping onto the seat so hard. The teenagers slowly inched to the door and slipped out of the limo.

"Don't…don't ever call them for a ride again." Gaz told Zim. "You got me?"

Zim nodded shakily. "I got you." He agreed.

As Keef, the last person out, shut the door to the limo, Hannah could be heard screaming and cursing at the driver. The limo pulled away before the teens could say anything.

"Wow, the school looks amazing!" Gretchen informed.

Everyone else turned to see. Kids were waiting to go indoors; choosing instead to stare at the group that had just arrived. They slowly went back to their own business, some people waving and giggling as they did so. The school archway was covered by a train of multicolored roses that led from one end to the other. Sparkling flower lights were hidden among the flowers; giving off a light glow to guide people inside. The banisters of the stairs were done up with lights and roses as well.

"What are we waiting for?" Keef wondered, grinning. "Let's go have some fun!" He took Keyvine by the hand and led him towards the steps.

The other couples got together and walked in with one another. Zim took in the sight around him. It wasn't unlike a military party he'd been accustomed to going to, but there was a more whimsical spirit behind it. He could get used to this kind of thing.

000

The hallways leading to the gym were decorated with drooped ribbons of the school colors; each loops having a rose pinned to it. Lights on the top of the lockers lit a path to the school gym. The doors were wide open to allow a view of the inside, and easy access for the attending students. Inside, the tables were draped with white table cloths that had rose designs bordering the bottom of them. White fabric was tied onto the chairs with red bows. Lights and streamers hung from the ceiling amongst balloons and fabric that covered the ceiling. A bowl of rose petals sat in the center of each table, and the silverware was nicely polished and shining. The plates had roses around the borders. There was a dance floor sanctioned off by velvet ropes. A DJ stood behind the dance floor, blasting music and taking requests from students that went up to him. Light surrounded the little windows high up on the walls. Balloons were helf down by weights at the sides of the main doors, the back doors, the door to the coach's office, and the locker room doors. Potted plants were at random intervals and had lights decorating them. The back doors were askew slightly to show outside; where a photographer stood, taking pictures of kids under a white arch with roses decorating the expanse of it.

"It's beautiful!" Keef gasped, clasping his hands against his chest. "I can't believe our old piece of crap gym could look this good!"

"You mean new piece of crap gym." Torque corrected. "We had to remodel, remember?"

Everyone laughed at that. Zim licked his lips as he saw a table on the other side lined with cups and red liquid in a bowl with a ladle. Plates of desserts sat on the table as well.

"This is going to be fun." Dib said, smiling.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Zim nodded in agreement as he tore his eyes from the food to focus on his boyfriend. The white lights made his glasses shine; showing off the honey tint to his eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Zita wondered. "We're blocking the doors anyway. Let's go have some fun!" She took Brian by the hand and dragged him towards the dance floor.

"Zi's got it right!" Jessica declared, grabbing Torque's hand. "Let's go dance!"

"See you later." Torque waved as he stumbled off after her.

"Come on, Rob, let's go." Sarah smiled.

"Sure, why not?" He grinned back at her and let her lead him to the dance floor.

"I need a drink." Morla said. "That ride scared me so bad, my throat's all dry."

"Agreed." Gretchen nodded.

"Let's go then." Melvin ordered. "Come on, ladies." He took one of their arms in each of his and pulled the giggling girls with him.

"Whoever knew he was such a ladies' man." Zim muttered.

"Hey, wait!" Dirge chased after him. "Bring back my date!"

Gaz and the four lovers started laughing at him.

"This is going to be great." Keef grinned. "I can't wait to get this party going!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Dib wondered.

"Nothing. See you." Gaz slinked off to sit down at an unoccupied table and pulled her Gameslave out of her purse to play.

Dib sighed. "Just one freaking day without it, is that too much to ask?" He wondered.

"You know the answer to that, Dib." Keyvine shook his head.

"And that answer is yes." Zim added.

They laughed.

"Come on, why bother standing around here like idiots?" Keef wondered. "Let's go party!"

000

It was around nine that night that things began to die down. Most teens were sitting at their tables talking with friends and staff that stopped to check up on them. They had had their dinners at seven, and not many people had really moved. Most were either tired from dancing, or just too full to move. Zim sat at a table with Dib, Keef, Keyvine, and Gaz. The other GLASS members sat at their right, and Dib's friends sat to the left. Not really caring for human food, Zim and Keyvine had both faked it through their meals; ordering the same things their boyfriends did and pushing food onto their plates when they weren't looking. Gaz had caught on, but she had only snickered and didn't say anything about it to either human. Mr. C. stopped by their table to greet them.

"Hello, boys, and lady." He greeted cheerfully. "How are you enjoying Prom?"

"Everything's great!" Keef said, not noticing that Keyvine had slipped a couple pieces of chicken onto his plate.

"That's good to hear!" Mr. C. didn't tattle on Keyvine.

"Things seem to be slowing down now, though." Zim commented, taking a look around. "But Prom doesn't end until ten, right?"

Mr. C. nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't. I hope everyone stays that long! We have cake coming soon."

"Don't mention food." Melvin said from his table. He looked ready to throw up.

The others laughed, but they didn't look like they wanted dessert either.

"Well, I'm sure you kids can make room for dessert. Teenagers _always_ have room for dessert."

"I've got room for dessert." Zim said.

"Me too." Keyvine added.

Keef looked at his plate. "I've eaten so much that…hey…I thought I finished all my chicken…"

"No, I don't think you did." Keyvine replied.

"Odd…I thought I did." Keef shrugged and looked back at Mr. C.

Keyvine put more food on his plate to screw with his head.

The loudspeakers crackled to life. Everyone looked up to the speakers.

"Attention students, faculty, and staff. This is the Principal speaking." Mrs. Bitters spoke over the speakers. "Due to a number of unidentified objects in the skies, Membrane Labs has instructed that everyone remain indoors until we hear from them again concerning our safety."

Kids and faculty began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Music can continue to play, but not as loud as before. Everyone may return to enjoying their Prom. Only use the bathrooms attached to the locker rooms if necessary. The doors are unlocked." Mrs. Bitters finished. "That is all."

An eerie silence spilled throughout the room. Zim grabbed Dib's hand and squeezed it as students began pulling out their cell phones and making frantic calls back home.

"Do you think it's…?" Dib whispered.

"My brothers?" Zim whispered back. "I don't know. But 'a number of objects' means more then one. They'd come in the same ship, so it can't be them."

"Could they have swayed your mother into looking this way, and it's the Armada?"

"I hope not." Zim sighed. "But we can't be too careful."

"It's probably just a meteor shower or something." Keyvine whispered. "Those happen all the time."

"Dad wouldn't freak out so badly if it was just a meteor shower." Gaz informed, not looking up from her game.

"But…Prom's not even over yet…" Zim sighed, defeated. "If they're here, I have to go soon…"

Dib squeezed his hand, not liking the idea.

"Don't think like that. Not at Prom." Keef quietly scolded.

"But we need to have a game plan." Zim replied.

"How would you even get outside, let alone to Keyvine's to get your stuff to leave?" Keef wondered. "Be realistic, Zim. No matter what your 'game plan' is, you still have to make it out of here. But we're on a lockdown, so you can't."

"I'll figure a way out of here." Zim said. "If I need to, that is."

The DJ began playing a slow tune very softly. Dib seemed to be the first to hear it, as he stood.

"Then let's make the best of what we have." He held his hand out to Zim. "May I have this dance, Zim?"

Zim flushed and took Dib's hand as he nodded. "You may." He stood up and let Dib lead him to the dance floor.

He ignored looks from other students as Dib pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck and leaned into him, breathing in his scent as he closed his eyes. Keef and Keyvine joined them on the dance floor, and soon other couples followed. Zim didn't care who was around him. All he cared was that he had this one more night with Dib; that he knew for sure. Zim felt something wet hit the top of his head and knew Dib was crying. He held him tighter and tilted his head up.

"I love you, Dib." Zim told him.

"I love you too, Zim."

Zim kissed him, tasting the salty tears on his lips. Zim trembled a little as he held tightly to Dib. No matter what it was out there, no matter what Zim had to do to stop the Armada from destroying the planet and the people he loved, he _would_ return. He promised himself that he would.


	23. On One Condition

Dlbn: hey, everyone! Sorry about the lateness, but things are crazy around here. My boyfriend just got back, Christmas is just around the corner, finals week was this week…but now it's all over.

Nbld: We've decided that to be safe, Fridays are going to be update dates for this fic. Though, now that there's no school for me, I'll have more time to write.

Dlbn: But either way, we'll get these in once a week again.

Nbld: So let's get started! Review Corner time! Thank you to kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Achlys, PenguinBandit523, PoYD95, and Lolibeagle for Reviewing! Cookies for you all!

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Red and Purple may or not appear very soon or later ;) Yeah, people do suck ;-;

Achlys: Aw glad you think so. I was going for an 'aw how cute' moment there ^^ Fireworks, on the way! :D

PenguinBandit523: Glad you thought so :3 The Armada always shows up when you least expect/want them too ;) Haha I can see them doing that XD They probably don't even know what Prom _is_ XD You'll see ;)

PoYD95: They're going through some tough crap right now :/ Aw -hugs- I know what you mean. Such a horrible, senseless act of violence. Poor kids…I'm glad my story made you smile, though :3

Lolibeagle: Whee! I wonder what they'd do if you told them what it was… *is thoughtful* omg that would be funny XD Anxiousness is bad. *slaps anxiousness*

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any other related characters, places, themes, species, terms, etc. that all belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I _do_ own Keyvine/Krill and his computer. I make NO money off of writing in this fandom

000

It was nine a.m. the next morning when the school had finally gotten word that it was okay to let the students go home. The hundreds of students at Prom shuffled down the streets to their homes; exhausted from a night of partying. Zim could hardly lift his feet up off the ground. At times like these, his brothers would have carried him to bed; but they weren't here, and he didn't want to ask the equally tired Dib to carry him. Keef looked like he was still sleeping as he leaned his head on Keyvine's shoulder, eyes closed, as he trudged forward. Keyvine was holding him upright by the belt. Some of the students had parents, guardians, or siblings pick them up from the school, but Zim and his friends weren't so lucky. Gretchen's mom had driven her, Morla, and Melvin home, and Dib's friends got a ride home from Torque's mom in her minivan. Zim, Dib, Keyvine, Keef, and Gaz had no choice but to walk back to Keyvine's; there was no way they were riding in that limo ever again. Gaz didn't seem to be as fatigued as the four boys were; she was still playing her Game Slave. She had surprised everyone by putting it down for a few hours, but that was only because they had all had to sleep in the gym.

"Ugh I don't think I can take another step." Dib complained.

"You and me both, dude." Keyvine added, yawning.

"Dude?" Zim wondered.

Since when did Keyvine talk like a teenager from the 60's?

"I'm tired, leave me alone."

Keef covered his mouth with his hand, but that didn't stop a loud yawn from coming out. "How much further?" He wondered.

"A couple blocks." Keyvine informed.

"You know you guys have to work on your plan now, right?" Gaz wondered, not looking up from her game as she trudged along with the others. "If you're still assuming that whatever it was, it was Zim's family."

"Or just the Armada in general." Zim replied. "But I think we need some rest first."

"I have some energy drinks if we need them." Keyvine offered.

"Liquid death in a can."

Keyvine rolled his eyes before rubbing at the left one. "Whatever, Zim."

Dib yawned. "I really don't want to even _hear_ the word 'Armada' right now." He informed. "It's too early in the morning to think about that. We're all still exhausted."

"But if they're close enough to worry dad…" Gaz trailed.

Zim groaned. "Great. Well, our plan is complete anyway, but we just need to figure out what to do."

"We can use some of my stuff to see out there and see what we're exactly dealing with." Keyvine said. "After all, Zim saw the Armada when he picked up the signal, didn't you?"

"Um…no…I just heard the transmission." Zim admitted. "I don't know how far out my ship can pick up transmissions like that, but they couldn't have been too far out. And Red and Purple did say they thought to check the 'nine planet system' first, so I assume that's here. There's only two systems we located but have no information on, and this is the only one with nine plants, as far as I know."

"There's no way they could be thinking of somewhere else?" Dib was hopeful.

"Not that I…"

Dib's cell phone began ringing in his pocket, prompting the teen to pull it out. "It's dad." He said, answering the phone. "Hey, dad."

"_Where are you kids?"_ Membrane asked through the phone.

Zim could hear him although he wasn't on the phone with him directly. He sounded panicked.

"Walking back to Keyvine's house." Dib said. "We've got a couple blocks left. Why…?"

"_Get to Keyvine's house, go to his basement, and _stay_ there, understand? I don't want you kids leaving his place at all until I say it's safe, got me?_"

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"_Those objects look like military craft. I don't know what's going to happen, but I want all of you to be safe, alright? Now get going. Run if you have to. Get there as fast as you can. You got me?_"

"Yeah, we will, dad. But…"

"_I'll talk to you kids later. Stay in the basement and don't leave under any circumstances!_"

Membrane hung up before Dib could say anything more to him. Dib looked dumbfounded as he put his phone away.

"Dad said to run to Keyvine's, go to the basement, and don't leave until he calls and says it's okay to do so."

No one spoke as they continued walking. Zim broke the silence a few moments later.

"They must be close."

"Ugh, I can hardly walk, let alone run." Keef complained.

"If it was darker out, we could use our PAK legs…" Keyvine muttered.

"That would be nice…" Zim agreed.

"Your what?" Gaz wondered.

"They're mechanical spider legs that pop out of our PAKs and allow us to run faster. It's great for getting through huge crowds." Keyvine informed.

"And when you're too damn tired to actually walk." Zim added.

"Plus, they double as lasers, form a shield…"

"Very useful extra appendages." Zim nodded.

"Sounds it." Keef yawned.

Zim looked up at the sky, wondering how far away they were. He hoped he wouldn't be caught, and his and Keyvine's tests had proved he wouldn't, but it would be nice to at least see his brothers again. What if they had come to Earth on their own? Convincing their mother to go along with their plans in this matter would be a challenge, so they may have to do it without the Armada. That was fine. Zim could handle the two of them. The entire Irken Armada? Not so much.

000

It was almost an hour later that Zim and the others were dressed comfortably while lounging in Keyvine's basement. Luckily, the older Irken had had the sense enough to put a mini refrigerator in the basement; stocked from top to bottom with snacks and sodas, both human and Irken. Zim sipped on Irken cola as he watched Keyvine type furiously on his laptop. The Irken's nimble fingers flew over keys, and Zim wasn't sure that he was actually touching them unless he looked at the screen. Computer had made a neutral face on his main screen and was watching the Irkens with mild interest. Keef was curled up asleep in a chair on one side of the lab. Dib and Gaz sat at a table together, eating and looking over some star charts. Keyvine continued typing with one hand while another one popper a piece of chocolate in his mouth from a box sitting next to him.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Computer wondered.

"We think the Armada is on the way."Keyvine replied flatly. "I'm looking for signs."

"Why not just do a scan for Irken technology?" Computer asked.

"Because when I had you scan for Zim the other day, during our test, you didn't pick up the Armada on your scanners. But Zim was able to pick up their transmission in his ship, and it doesn't have as much range as you do." Keyvine explained. "I think the Armada is using cloaking technology…"

"But dad saw it." Dib pointed out.

"He didn't have to have a scanner to pick up anything." Keyvine shook his head. "He could have just been watching the stars and saw a glimpse."

"He saw enough to think it was military craft."

"In a way, he was right…" Zim offered.

Keyvine rolled his eyes. "Yes, but that doesn't help us out here."

"I'm going to run a scan anyway." Computer offered.

"You do that. Waste of time, though."

No one spoke again for a few minutes, until the Computer beeped.

"Waste of time, hm?" Computer asked, a smug expression on his screen.

"Show me."

The screen on Keyvine's right showed a picture of a small planet, and the Armada, clear as day, behind it. Zim cursed in Irken. Dib and Gaz looked up and walked over. Dib's mouth was agape and he wrapped his arms around Zim for comfort.

"_That's_ what you want to go up against?" He wondered.

Zim nodded, too numb to say anything else. He hadn't seen the full armada assembled since he was younger.

"Are you crazy?" Dib wondered.

"Maybe…" Zim agreed. "I…I didn't think they'd gather the _whole_ Armada…"

"They're preparing for war." Keyvine said. "I've seen it done before. If they expect a big fight of any sort, the whole Armada gets together. If it's a small thing with no worries, they won't bring everyone."

"Well, they're looking for Zim, right?" Dib asked. "So they're expecting…"

"My brothers think there's two possibilities. One is that I left on my own. The other is that I was kidnapped." Zim explained. "So it makes sense that they'd gear up for a fight. My mom probably doesn't think I'd leave on my own."

"But…if they find you…you'll have to leave…"

"If I want to keep this planet and all of you safe, then yes, I will." Zim nodded. "I escaped once, so I can do it again…"

"She'll have guards watching over you." Keyvine informed.

"I've ditched my guards before."

"More then usual?"

Zim sighed. "I'll figure it out later. Let's just not discuss that now, okay? it's a last resort, and I think I can stop the Armada before anything happens."

"You _think_ or you _can_?"

"Both."

Keyvine sighed. "You're not going alone, you know."

"If they find you, my mom will kill you. You heard her message…" Zim paused. "You never replied to it, did you."

"No."

"You're listed as a Deserter now."

"I know."

"So if you're captured, the punishment is…"

"Death."

Zim looked to the sleeping Keef. "Do you really want to risk that?"

Keyvine paused for a moment. "No, I don't. But I believe you have a plan that you're confident in, and that it's going to work. So there's no risk involved here. Just faith that you know what you're doing."

Zim thought it over. He felt Dib squeeze him tighter and looked up at his boyfriend, tilting his head back. Dib looked worried, but there was a determination behind his eyes.

"I'll go." He said.

"What?" Zim pulled away and stared at him. "Are you crazy?" He wondered. "I am _not_ putting you in that kind of danger!"

"But you're willing to put _yourself _in that kind of danger?" Dib asked him, serious. "I know you want to keep me safe, but I can't let you do this alone."

"If you go with me and I'm caught. She'll assume you're my kidnapper and she won't listen to me when I tell her otherwise." Zim stated. "I don't want to risk that, because I don't want you hurt. My mother wouldn't hurt me, so I'll be fine. But you and Keyvine will be in danger. I'm not trying to be a hero or anything here, I just don't want anyone hurt. Enough people have been hurt by the Armada, and I don't want to see people I care about being hurt as well."

No one spoke for a moment.

"You know why he's doing this, Dib." Gaz stated, standing and walking over. "He's doing it to protect you. But if he lets you go with him, he'll be doing exactly what he was trying to prevent."

"I know, but…"

"Zim can handle himself. He made it here, made a beginning of a life for himself, survived being friends with Keef for so long, got you…" Gaz trailed. "My point here is that Zim can do what he wants to and what he has to, but you being there will only be a nuisance. You could get hurt, and he can't be putting half of his attention on you, or he'll be in danger as well."

"That's not what I'm saying…" Zim objected.

"I'm aware of this." Gaz said. "Just adding my own pieces to it, alright? Stop interrupting." She looked at her brother. "If you want to help him, stay here and offer ground support. Whatever Keyvine's doing to assist, help him instead. You're safer here."

"But…"

"I know you want to help." Zim interjected, ignoring Gaz's glare. "But you're too important to me to lose. I can't let you go with me. I don't want anything to happen to you…I want to keep you safe…"

Dib blinked. "Zim, I understand that. But I want to keep you safe, too…"

"Then stay here and be safe."

No one spoke for a few moments. Dib sighed softly and smiled at his boyfriend. "I will. On one condition…"

"Yes?"

Keyvine stood and went over to Keef to shake him awake.

"W-What is it?" Keef asked.

"You have to see this." Keyvine whispered, pulling his boyfriend from the chair he was in.

They joined Dib and the others and sat in Keyvine's computer chair.

"Well?" Zim wondered, being too impatient to wait and hear Dib's condition.

"I know we got off to a really horrible start, and I was an ass." Dib started. "But with everything we've been through, you know, the Mask and the Slerks and everything, even that horrible start came with a good ending."

"Ending?" Zim wondered.

"Well…I don't want you to be my boyfriend…I…" Dib sigh and got on one knee. "Zim…I promise not to go with you…" He took Zim's hand in his left one and pulled a box from his pocket with the other hand. "On the condition that after you come back and after we graduate…you marry me…"

Zim heard Keef squeal, but the sound was background noise to him. Was Dib serious? Zim wasn't even eighteen yet…then again, neither was Dib. Was this even legal in their state? They could always go off planet to have it done. Most places in the galaxy accepted it. Zim let the thoughts about how they would go about it slip away from his mind.

"Zim?" Dib wondered.

Zim came back to reality and smiled. "I…of course…" He nodded. "Yes, yes!"

Dib took Zim's hand and slipped the silver ring with a little diamond on it onto his boyfriend's finger. He stood and pulled Zim into a tight hug and a breath-taking kiss. Keef clapped his hands.

"I knew it was only a matter of time!" The redhead blathered on, bouncing up and down in circles. "Wee, a wedding! So _romantic_!"

Keyvine laughed as Zim and Dib separated to give Keef a look of confusion. "Like you didn't see it coming." Keyvine said.

"Did you know?" Zim wondered. "You woke Keef up right on time, so…"

"Yeah, I knew."

Keef gaped. "And you didn't tell me?"

"You would have told Zim."

"No, I…well…probably, yeah."

The others laughed. Even Gaz chuckled at that.

"So now it's settled. Your ass is staying here and out of harm's way, while Zim does what he needs to do." Gaz said. "Understood?"

"Understood." Dib nodded.

Zim chuckled and turned Dib's face to his again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Dib pressed their lips together as Keef squealed about how 'adorable' they were.

Zim drowned out the redhead as Keyvine pulled him into a kiss to shut him up. Gaz went back to the table to read the maps; not too intent on watching her brother and his fiancé going at it.

For once, Zim didn't have to think about fighting the Armada, or his mother taking him home. For now, he could just be the happiest teenage, Irken Prince in the world.


	24. Let's Begin A Revolution

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! We're alive!

Nbld: We're soooo sorry that we went this long without an update! But between holidays, family drama, and a major meltdown of someone I care about very much, I haven't really had the inspiration to get to work on this fic. But now the inspiration is back!

Dlbn: Sorry it's such a short chapter, but we need a little more time to get the epic space stuff done, so we figured we'd end this here!

Nbld: So let's not put this off any further and get onto the Review Corner! Thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Achlys, Lolibeagle, PenguinBandit523, and Guest for reviewing!

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: I can imagine little smeets now, and they're so cute! :3 Before marriage can begin, the Armada has to be taken down a peg ;)

Achlys: Haha, very true XD I picture an epic space scene now. Like Star Wars quality ;) I'm twitching, too. I can't wait to get started on it, now that I don't have the writer's block anymore. I can't stand snow. Makes it hard to drive. Though it did get me snowed in at my boyfriend's place for two days instead of the one I had planned to sleep over ;) But yay for the world not ending! :D

Lolibeagle: Well, Dib wanted to give them a reason to look forward to the future, after all. So maybe it was great timing ;)

PenguinBandit523: Yup, a twist at every turn in this fic. Always expect the unexpected ;) They discussed it while getting ready for Prom. I think I forgot to put that part in ^^" he has more waiting for him, but he also has a reason to be hopeful. Haha if I wasn't an evil genius, I wouldn't be much of a genius at all, now, would I? ;)

Guest: Welcome back! Yeah, school is a pain in the backside. I start back on Wednesday :/ Though I like my college, so I can't complain ^^ The Mayans probably died before they could finish, or they were just the world's first and best Trolls XD Making an account sounds like a good idea :D I used to do anonymous reviews all the time before I got my account (sixth grade XD) Thank you! I hope your New year and Christmas were good as well :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own invader Zim or any related characters. They belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I DO, however, own Keyvine/Krill, his computer, the Universal Council, and the Galactic Senate. They're mine. I make NO money off of writing this here fic.

Dedication: This is dedicated in loving thoughts to my boyfriend, John. Today marks our one year anniversary. He means the world to me, and I can't wait for many more years together. He is currently somewhere I can't really reach him, but I hope for a speedy recovery, and am thankful he is getting the help he needs. So here's to a year of love, and many more years after this. I love you, John, and I can't wait to visit you tomorrow. 3

000

Unfortunately for Zim, the happiness he felt after Dib proposed wasn't going to last forever. The group knew that, and as such, got straight to work on planning and preparing some more for his trip. Zim was confident in his plans, but a little more work and team effort wouldn't exactly _kill_ him. Basic food and drink was kept in a mini-refrigerator at Keyvine's base, and would be ready to go at a moment's notice. Zim had made some more of his illegal equipment and weapons, courtesy of materials taken from Keyvine's base, and had tested them to perfection. Most of it had been done before Prom, and he only needed a weapon he trusted more then any other weapon in order to help him. It was his usual laser: A 3650 Light-MPH semi-automatic laser pistol. It may be illegal, but it had never steered him wrong and never done any damage to him in response to being used. He didn't know why they were illegal. Well, he did, but it was probably because stupid people who didn't know how to properly use a weapon had injured themselves while using it. Even Keyvine had said that he didn't understand why they were illegal. If anything, it was a great starting weapon.

Zim yawned as he looked over a celestial map for the fifteenth time in twenty minutes. He rubbed his eyes.

"What planet were they near when we looked last?" Zim wondered.

"Pluto, the furthest out." Dib said. "But it's not considered a planet anymore, so…"

"Check again." Gaz ordered. "We need to see how much time we have left to plan."

"Fine." Keyvine called from where he was sitting at his computer. "I'm running a scan now, alright?"

Zim stood from where he was sitting and walked over to the elder Irken. He watched as Keyvine pulled up the scans.

"They appear to be closer…" Keyvine stated. "Dib? Gaz? Do you guys know what planet this one is?"

"Looks like Saturn. They've moved three planets closer." Dib stated. "And it's only been a few hours? Damn it…Zim…I…"

"I'll have to leave within the next two or three hours in order to get out there and head them off." Zim stated. "I know." He ran a hand over his antennae. "I'm going to go take a nap and recharge, so wake me up in an hour and a half, okay?"

"Want me to join you?" Dib wondered.

"I think I should take a nap on my own." Zim stated. "Sorry, babe, but I really need to go to sleep…"

"I know." Dib took Zim by the hand and pulled him along. "I'll sit with you until you fall asleep. No talk about all this invasion and fighting stuff, no talking about us or our future. Just get some rest with someone next to you to keep you warm."

Zim smiled softly. "That sounds nice…"

000

About two and a half hours later, Zim stood with the others in Krill's living room. Krill had maps and charts pulled down on computer screens. Even the computer had a screen to watch with; having a bored expression on its screen. Krill stood in front of the screens with a metal pointer in his hand. Both Irkens were out of disguise and Gaz, who hadn't seen them that way much before, didn't seem to really care. Dib squeezed Zim's hand as they waited for Krill to say something. Keef picked at his still painted nails.

"Alright, everyone, listen up, because I'm only going to say this once." Krill ordered. "We have to get started soon. We've got the tech and the equipment…"

"Point?" Gaz wondered not looking up.

"But we don't know what's going to happen out there." Krill ignored the younger of the Membrane siblings. "No matter how much we plan and prepare and talk and discuss, we can't be completely prepared. There's always someone out there with a trick up their sleeve. You have to think on your feet. This is a war here, not just a battle. Zim wants to take down the Irken Armada and save the rest of the universe from its wrath, which will, in turn, save all of us as well." Krill smiled softly at Zim. "I know that you have an arsenal under your belt of weapons that you know how to sue without injuring yourself, but that the rest of the Armada doesn't know how to use and thinks are illegal and dangerous."

"For whatever reason." Zim shrugged. "Most of them are just outdated weaponry."

Krill nodded once, but he didn't smile. "I'm not much for giving pep talks, and the ones we got from the Armada were along the lines of 'do your job or don't bother coming back', so I don't have much experience here…"

"You're rambling, babe." Keef informed him.

"Sorry, sorry." Krill stated. "Alright, point is, do your best, and be careful out there. You've got a wedding to plan when you come back."

Zim smirked and laughed a little bit. "Yeah, we do." He stood. "Alright, here's where I take over." He took Krill's place as the older Irken sat next to Keef; wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he settled in.

"Like Krill said, we don't know what's going to go on our there." Zim stated. "And we can only be so prepared. But what we do need to remember is that we need to be able to think on our feet. If they go left, we need to know to go right. They go up, we go down. They go into light speed…well I'm just going to sit there in place and let them pass me. No need to risk going into that mess." He paused for a moment to think. "The Irken Armada may be the biggest army this universe, or any universe, has ever had to deal with. And we may not have the Galactic Senate or Universal Council on our side, though we probably should have called them anyway…"

Dib slapped his palm against his forehead.

"But whatever. Point is, all we have to do is our best." Zim smiled. "I promised that I will return, and that is a promise that I am going to keep, no matter what. But I need all of you to promise me something as well." He got looked that made him smile. "Promise me that whatever happens, you will stay here, stay level-headed, and do _not_ worry about me in the slightest. Just focus on doing what you need to do, and focus on the mission, the challenge ahead. Like Krill said, this isn't just a battle to determine the fate of this planet and the people and creatures that inhabit it. It is a battle to determine the fate of all planets, all people, all creatures. It is a battle for the future, and we have to win. We _will_ win, no matter what. This isn't a time for regrets and indecision. It is a time to act. This is War, everyone. A War that only a select number of people on this planet, the five of us, will ever know existed. No one on the outside needs to know what happened and what is going to happen. All they need to know is that something came close to Earth and spooked membrane Industries, but that it will be gone soon, and they do not have to fear any longer." Zi smiled. "Whether the rest of the universe knows it or not, the objective is the same. Save the universe. Save ourselves. Save each other…" Zim smiled as his friends clapped for him, then went to sit back down.

Before Krill could take his place back in front of the screens, Dib stood and took Zim's spot. Krill sat back down.

"I can't make a speech as moving as Zim's, or as rambling as Krill's, but I _can_ offer up this." Dib stated. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before opening them and looking over at Zim. "Zim…I love you…more then anything in this world. I've been proud all along to call you my boyfriend, now I'm proud to call you my fiancé and, eventually, my husband." The words made Zim blush, which cause Dib to smile at him. "And I know that no matter what happens out there, you will come home like you promised. And the Armada will be defeated, and the universe will be saved. So everyone, give it your best…" Dib smiled softly. "I guess that's it…"

"Should we all say something?" Keef wondered. "Cause I don't know what to say, except good luck to us all…especially Zim." He smiled at his best friend.

"Ditto on the mushy crap." Gaz grunted.

"I guess that's it, then." Krill stated, smiling.

"So let's get to work." Zim nodded.

Keef pumped a fist into the air. "We've got a revolution to begin!"


	25. Mission

Dlbn: Okay, there is NO excuse whatsoever for how long this poor fic sat here not getting updated!

Nbld: it's been a crazy couple months.

Dlbn: My boyfriend is back, but he had to deal with one eviction, and now a second one, so things are a little tough. I don't know why I kept losing inspiration here…but my boss today showed clips from 2001: A Space Odyssey in class (I'm a teaching assistant), and that put my inspiration back!

Nbld: So let's get onto the chapter. It's been almost a whole MONTH D:

Dlbn: Right. I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really apologize for not updating in so long! There's no excuse. -slaps self-

Nbld: Weirdo…anyway, its Review Corner time! Thank you to Achlys, PenguinBandit523, PoYD95, Guest, invadermakayla, ad Guest for reviewing! Chocolate covered strawberries, chocolates, other assorted candy, and Supreme Dissolution plushies for you all!

Achlys: Haha yea, it kind of is like that…XD Zim with a light saber would be awesome. He's already green like Yoda XD I'm on the east coast, too. I prefer the warm compared to the two recent snowstorms XD

PenguinBandit523: Very fitting indeed O.o cool :D There's gotta be some fluff in with the seriousness. With Keef and Keyvine around, the fluff just keeps coming :3 Thanks, I am too :) Although it went away for a month again…^^" But its back again, and hopefully for good this time!

PoYD95: Zim and Dib would make adorable half-baby half-smeets. So would Keef and Keyvine :D Well, I can't reveal the details ;)

Guest: Sorry for the suspense! …and how I left the suspense going for a month…^^"

Invadermakayla: No worries ^^ Sorry I haven't updated in forever ^^" Thanks a lot :D He's back, thankfully, but things are still hard. But I know he'll pull through. Because I'm here to make sure that happens ;)

Guest: The Mayans are definitely the world's biggest trolls ^^ I'm not a fan of Valentine's Day. My boyfriend and I are both broke, so we're not going to be doing much. I'm writing him a story and we're going to spend the day together, though :3 Aw I'm sorry. That sucks D: St. Patrick's Day sounds like fun for you guys then :D Thankfully it's a Sunday, so my friends can't pinch me if I don't wear green XD Yup! Nothing like the fate of the universe resting in your hands to take away the epicness of a proposal, right? ;) But at least when/if Zim gets back (can't spoil it now) he has something to look forward to :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anything from it. All Irkens mentioned in here, other they Keyvine/Krill are canon characters. I own none of them. They belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I am not him, therefore, I do not own them. I _do,_ however, own Keyvine/Krill, his computer and SIR, Zim's computer, and Zim's technology…mostly.

Dedication one: This chapter is written in HUGE apologies to everyone for making them wait so long for another chapter. This won't happen again, I promise!

Dedication two: This chapter is written for all the love birds out there celebrating Valentine's Day on the 14th. It is also for everyone who is single and celebrating Proud to Be Single Day. Or whatever title you come up with. Your title will probably be better then mine. -bows-

Dedication three: This is also dedicated to my boyfriend. I know things are hard now, but they _will_ get better. And happy Valentine's Day/one year and one month anniversary (it's the day before Valentine's Day)

000

Zim's hands wrapped nervously around his ship's controls. It was now or never. His cloaking device had been activated already, and all that was left is to launch out into space and get going towards the Armada. But he was still nervous about leaving Dib and the others behind. He knew he'd come back; he had promised that he would. But the thought that something might take him away from them for good still rushed through his mind and made him regret this decision. But it was something he had to do. To liberate the galaxy and save them all from his mother. Zim sighed and closed his eyes and thought everything over. This was something he _had_ to do, and it was something he _would_ do, no matter what it took. And if he had to risk his life to protect the people he cared about? He'd do it. But it was his _mother_. His father and brothers, his species…the empire he was born and raised to be a part of. No matter what he was doing, she wouldn't let him get hurt, right? She'd save him if he was too close to getting injured somehow, wouldn't she. If she knew it was him, that is. But if she didn't? Then he'd be in hot water.

Krill rapped his knuckles on the windshield and gave Zim an odd look when the teenage Irken looked at him. Zim sighed and opened up the windshield.

"Do you not want to do this?" Krill wondered. "You're hesitating, and hesitation will get you killed out there."

"I know." Zim stated. "I want to, I'm just preparing myself. I can't turn back now, no way." He shook his head.

"No one would blame you."

"I'd blame me."

Krill didn't speak for a moment. "You'd disappoint yourself if you didn't go do this?"

"I'm the only one who can." Zim gave Krill a small smile. "You and I both know that. The Resisty, the Senate, and the Council can't do it either. They'd be killed. Even you could get killed if you were to get caught. I'm lucky that I'm one of the Princes. If mom catches me, she'll just be glad to have me home and think I was brainwashed or something."

"But you weren't brainwashed. This is your own decision."

"But she won't know that. She'll think I was brainwashed, because one of her little boys would _never_ think of betraying the empire…"

"Says the illegal arms dealer."

Zim ignored him. "And if she thinks I'm brainwashed, she won't punish me as harshly as she would otherwise. Therefore, no worries. I can act…"

Krill broke into a grin. "Like how you're acting like you're not worried when you really are?"

Zim stared. "How did you…?"

"I can read your antennae position better then anyone else here can."

Zim flushed. "Er…"

"Don't worry, I said nothing. Irken's honor." He held up two fingers, to which Zim replied by pressing his fingers to Krill's.

"Irken's honor."

"But you better get going before they get suspicious and detect how nervous you are about this."

"Yeah, true." Zim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, a look of determination had crossed his eyes. "I'm ready."

Krill grinned. "Atta boy." He hopped down from the ship and backed up.

Zim closed the cockpit up and blew Dib a kiss before letting go of the ship's breaks to hover in the air. Once he was sure the ship was stable enough, Zim nodded to Krill. The older Irken pressed a button to open up the ground behind his base to let the ship out. Zim took a deep breath before pushing a button. The ship slowly rose into the air until Zim was zooming past the tops of trees, though clouds, past a satellite, and up through the atmosphere. He could see the blackened night sky and the stars in it close by, but it would take a few minutes to get to it. Once Zim was sure he was far enough outside of the Earth's atmosphere, he slowed the ship to a halt so that he wouldn't get whiplash from it. Once the ship stopped completely, he took a moment to look around and collect himself. He didn't spot anything remotely alien, let alone Irken. Zim pressed a red button on his console and heard the computer start up.

"Searching for unidentified life forms." The computer spoke. "No life forms found."

Zim growled. "Computer." He told his system. "Search for technology."

"Scanning." The Computer replied. "Technology found. Confirm source?"

"Yes, please."

Unlike Krill's computer, which had a personality, Zim's only did what was asked of it and what it knew how to do. It only gave Zim lip when he told it to talk freely and treat him like a friend instead of an owner, but now wasn't the time for being friendly.

"Source decoded. Technology located is most likely of Vortian origin."

Yup, that was the Armada, alright. Zim sighed. "Computer, where are the aforementioned pieces of technology located?"

"A quarter light-mile east of this location. Coordinates 367 North by 102 East."

Zim nodded. "Set autopilot for 367 North by 90 East."

"Autopilot coordinates set." Computer informed. "Will arrive at destination in thirty minutes time."

Zim sat back in his seat as the ship began floating towards its destination. Half an hour time to observe his surroundings and prepare.

000

By the time Zim reached a location where he could actually see the Armada up close and personal, he hid his ship behind a large asteroid for protection. It appeared as if they were near the planet Jupiter, but he wasn't sure. Astronomy was the one thing he didn't learn at that school. According to Dib, it was a middle school class anyway. But it would have been useful now, when he knew nothing of this galaxy and the planets that were in it. Once the ships at the front of the fleet passed by and the Massive was closer in range, Zim took a deep breath and skimmed underneath the ship. He heard the grunts of the engines and the roar of the ship as it passed over him; sending a chill through his body. Inside, the ship was quiet, other then a gentle hum from machinery. But outside? It sounded like the inside of a factory. It really was its own factory, really, but that was beside the point.

Zim pressed a button on the ship's console to unleash a little grappling hook. The hook attached itself to the undercarriage of the Massive without making any noise. Zim took a breath as he left the Massive drag him along underneath. If he could make it a few moments without being noticed, then that would mean that it was okay and they hadn't been able to detect him. Zim waited until a few minutes had passed before deciding that he was indeed undetected and that he could continue. He pressed a button to take off the autopilot completely so it couldn't act up halfway during the mission and expose him. Making it so the hook was on a longer chain, Zim directed his ship out from under the Massive and up to the side of the left snack pod. He never understood the purpose of them, as most people weren't allowed inside. But nevertheless, it was part of the design.

Zim pressed a button to make a little machine come out to cut a hole in the Massive. It had a noise-canceling shield surrounding it so that no one would hear the cutting. After cutting a Zim-sized hole in the ship, Zim unbuckled himself and pressed a button on his PAK to activate a bubble shield around his head. He opened the hatch to the ship and closed it quickly before following the chord into the ship. He used his hands to replace the missing piece and didn't move until he was sure it was shut and that no snacks would come out. Once he was sure that everything was set in place, he crept through the snack pod; tiptoeing over snacks and drinks that were spilled among the floor. The floor of the pod was full of items, but it had some patches where nothing existed. There were shelves hooked to the wall that held multiple snacks of all kinds and origins, and there were invisible glass shields on them to prevent snacks from falling during a battle or a sharp turn. Zim sighed. His people really liked their snacks, almost to the point of obsession. He hadn't realized how bad it was until now.

Tip toeing around the food and drinks on the floor, Zim made his way to the door of the snack pod that led to the hallway. He didn't hear anything, but that wasn't much of a surprise. Activating a sound-canceling bubble around himself with an open floor, and then stepping on a bag of chips. When no one came rushing into the snack pod to investigate the noise, Zim smiled. He then pressed a button on the gauntlet that Dib and Gaz had designed for him. It activated a cloaking device so he and anything he picked up and carried with him would be invisible to anyone going by. Keeping that in mind, he waited a few more minutes until he was sure that no one was nearby and opened the door to the hall. He quietly slipped out and deployed his PAK legs. Using them, he pulled himself to the ceiling and turned so he was crawling on all fours; skittering like a bug. He still didn't see anyone around, but he was still careful to hold onto the pipes tightly as he clattered along on his legs. The pointed leg tips made little ping noises on the pipes as he went by, but it was only audible in his sound-canceling bubble. Zim heard some people talking around the corner, so he stopped before the hallway began to spy on them and eavesdrop.

"Do you think the Prince is really this far out?" A female voice asked. "Far be it for me to call the Tallest and her family crazy for this idea, but would he really go _this_ far to get away from everything?"

"He may have been kidnapped, they're saying." Another female voice stated. "If so, coming out this far is a good tactic."

"That's very true." A male voice agreed. "But why send everyone out here when they're not even sure? Isn't there a second remote galaxy?"

"They're certain they would pick here because there are so many planets." The first female voice stated. "Just do what the Tallest says and stop complaining."

"You would be wise to listen to Invader Zee." A voice Zim was all too familiar with told the others.

Zim inched forward a little to see the group and gasped, thankful that they couldn't hear him inside his bubble. Standing in the hallway, and saluting, were a violet eyes female, a slightly shorter red eyed female, and a male that was shorter then both of them, but chunky as well. Zim recognized them as Invaders Tenn, Zee, and Skoodge; in order. In front of them, however, was a tall, blue eyed female Irken with curly antennae and regal robes. His mother. Tallest Miyuki.

"Yes, my Tallest!" The three Invaders called out.

Tallest Miyuki grinned, happy that she had their attention. "Now, if you would, get back to your stations."

"Yes, my Tallest!"

The three Invaders turned and scurried off down the hallway past Zim. Zim watched his mother sigh and turn, walking in the opposite direction with her hands clasped behind her back. Once he was sure she was gone and he could no longer hear the hum of her hover belt, he continued on his path down the hallway. He pulled a map out of his PAK and stopped briefly when he came to another intersection. Using the map, Zim took a deep breath and took a left down another long, dark corridor.

000

Unfortunately, Zim had left in the late night, but it wasn't long before it was morning again on Earth. That morning, Dib and the others went about business as usual; including classes. Membrane had let everyone know that it was safe to leave their homes, as the UFOs-though he refused to call them that-had suddenly vanished. Keyvine knew that it meant that the Irken Armada had activated cloaking technology so they could sneak up on the planet, before they turned off the technology and reappeared in the sky and frightened everyone. Unlike the other, unsuspecting humans, the Membrane children and the two lovers were prepared for whatever came their way next. They could handle the Slerks months back, then they could handle what the Armada had to throw at them…couldn't they?

"Dib!" Torque's voice broke the monologue that Dib was streaming through his own mind. "Are you going to answer or not? Why isn't Zim with you?"

"He woke up with a massive migraine." Dib informed, sighing. "I told him to stay home for the day."

"Did your dad call it in?"

"No, he's too busy trying to figure out where the UFOs got off to." Dib sighed.

"You know he hates hearing them called that." Jessica piped up.

"Yeah, but he's not here to hear me, is he?"

Actually, son, I'm right behind you."

Dib jumped and turned, expecting to see his father. Instead, he came face to face with a floating screen and a live video stream of the Professor in his lab. The man appeared to be looking over something on a computer, though it was hard to tell what his eyes were doing with his goggles obscuring his vision.

"Oh…hi dad…" He was a little disappointed.

"Zim doesn't feel well? Should is end someone to him?"

"No, no, it's fine." Dib spoke quickly. "He said he just wants to sleep it off. I gave him pain medication."  
"Oh, well, good for you. Update me on his condition when you know more, alright?"

"Sure…"

"Why are you here, Professor?" Keef asked the monitor.

"I am making a public service announcement at the school today." Membrane beamed, looking up from his work. "We think we know where the space objects went."

"UFOs." Dib corrected.

Membrane ignored him.

"That's impossible." Keyvine threw out before anyone could stop him.

"Impossible? How?" Membrane wondered.

"Um…I just can't believe that it didn't take you long to figure out where they went…"

"Easy." Membrane said. "A wormhole swallowed them up."

"A wormhole." Keyvine couldn't believe his artificial, holographic ears.

The entire Armada couldn't fit into a wormhole. It was much too large for even the biggest wormholes the Empire had recorded finding. Besides, the pilots of the Massive and other Armada ships were top of the line. They could handle anything; meteor showers, asteroid fields, uncharted locations, planets with gravitational pulls that were enough to take in _other_ planets, shooting stars, enemy attacks…surely a _wormhole_ couldn't over take them. They would just avoid it or jump to hyperspace and make the Armada vanish altogether so they could get around it.

"Why yes." Membrane nodded. "There are a lot in the area as of late, and it's the only thing that makes sense, considering that they are _not_ UFOs and can_not_ control where they go, Dib."

Dib's jaw dropped a bit. "I didn't say anything!"

"But you were thinking it!" Keef giggled, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Yeah, but I still didn't say it, so the commentary wasn't necessary."

The others burst into laughter, but Keyvine didn't see what was so funny. How could they laugh and have fun and pretend that everything was normal when Zim was out there fighting for the fate of the universe and everyone in it, and might never come back?

000

Zim made sure the coast was clear in all directions before he dropped from the veiling of the Massive to land on the ground in front of the Computer Room. Inside was the Computer system that ran the whole ship, as well as communications and distress signals. He didn't know the design of the computer that well, but it was most likely a bigger version of the one in his ship; a computer that he spent a lot of time tinkering with and getting to know. Unfortunately, the room was locked with a fingerprint pad. Using the pad would alert the workers on the bridge that it had been opened, let alone that it was Zim's prints. He didn't want to get exposed. If he had to be exposed, it wouldn't be this early in the game. Luckily, however, he had tools that could get him inside and then back out undetected. There were security cameras in the room, and they were heat sensitive. Even with the cloaking device on, Zim couldn't completely hide himself. He thought for a moment about what he had in his PAK and the little bag he had slung over his shoulder that carried additional supplies for him. He had eaten a big dinner the night before, several midnight snacks, and a large breakfast before going on the mission, so he wouldn't need to bring any snacks or eat anything while on his little mission. Everything he had was supplies for emergencies and weapons if need be.

Zim let out a small 'aha' as he thought of something in the bag that he had. He put it on the ground inside the bubble and knelt down next to it to look through. Once inside, he dug around until he found a cooling gel. He rubbed a big glob of it on the inside of the bubble. From the outside, it would still be invisible because of the shield, but it would still do its job and cool down the area. Zim put some more gel over his clothes and skin to make sure he was cool enough that the cameras couldn't catch him. When a little thermometer he placed on his skin after the goo showed his vital signs to be in the freezing area, he knew it was time to do what he had to do. Luckily, he had clothes in the ship to change into so he wouldn't be running around in goo all day at school. If he was back before school ended, that was. Time passed differently in space and on planet Earth, just as it passed differently between Earth and Irk. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long on the Massive, where time would pass like it would on Irk. It was adjustable so that it could fit whatever planet they went after, but it was on Irken time when they were idle or going after a planet they knew nothing about…or a whole galaxy, in this instance.

Confident that he was ready to go into the Computer Room, Zim pulled out a teleporter pad. The pad would transport into the other room with him, so it wouldn't be left behind and arouse suspicions. He set the coordinates for the Computer Room, based on blueprints he had gotten from Lard Nar; the leader of Resisty, who claimed to have worked on building the ship back before Vort was taken over. Zim stepped on the pad and waited for it to beep, then closed his eyes; hoping and praying to whatever would listen that he made it into the Computer Room and nowhere else.


	26. Miyuki's Plan

Dlbn: Hey everyone, and welcome to another chapter!

Nbld: Sorry for the long delay, but life sucks.

Dlbn: Not to mention that I'm currently being betrayed by someone I care very much about, and they think I'm too stupid to realize it.

Nbld: But enough of that dramatic bullshit that's going on in the real world. Let's get onto something much better and happier! The Review Corner! Thank you to Achlys for reviewing! Snacks form the Tallest's snack pods for you!

Achlys: Glad it turned out as suspenseful as I had hoped :) Hey, if you can't laugh at yourself… XD Red and Purple will make an appearance eventually. I can't reveal when yet ;) But it's not too far off from now.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own invader Zim or any other characters, themes, species, and things contained within. That all belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I do, however, own Keyvine/Krill. He is mine. I make no money off of writing in this category.

000

Down on Earth, Dib couldn't sit still as he sat through class after class with no word about what was going on with Zim. His father's Public Service Announcement took place just in time for him to miss out on his last two classes; including gym. He was grateful for that fact, but it wasn't enough to rid his mind of all the things that could happen to Zim while he was out in space. He could get pulled away from his ship and go drifting through space and time forever. Or his mother could find him and imprison him. Or he could get lost or someone could accidentally shoot him. Dib's mind raced even as his father began speaking.

"Are you okay?" Keef wondered quietly, leaning in to whisper to the human. "You seem stressed."

"I'm worried about Zim." Dib said, his fingers digging into the chair he was sitting in.

"Relax." Keyvine ordered as he typed on his laptop. "I'm sure Zim will be fine. Don't worry so much. He's a bright kid."

"Still, there's a lot that could go wrong. And with the Massive and the rest of the Armada in hiding or under a cloaking device or something, how will we know where he could be? He's under a cloaking device, too. One that even your stuff and the Massive can't find."

"Seriously, Dib, you're going to worry yourself into a coma."

"That might be a good thing. Then he can't bug us about it anymore." Gaz replied. She mashed away at buttons on her Game Slave 2 angrily. "Have more faith in your boyfriend, Dib. I'm sure he has an entire illegal arsenal on him."

Dib rolled his eyes. "That doesn't make me feel any safer. They are illegal for a reason and…"

"You sound like his mother." Keyvine warned. "Don't talk like that around Zim, alright? You'll upset him."

"I wouldn't say ti around him. I'm just worried that…"

"Dib, Zim is _fine_." Keef put a hand on Dib's knee. "You know just as well as I do that Zim, Keyvine, and Gaz are on it together. I'm sure that if anything were happening to Zim, he would send a distress signal or something. And we haven't gotten anything of the kind, so I'm sure he's _fine._"

"Kids, sh." A hall monitor ordered as she passed.

The four wisely kept their mouths shut; with Keyvine and Gaz typing away at their equipment, Keef trying not to fall asleep, and Dib worrying himself sick.

000

Zim opened his eyes when he was sure that he was completely teleported. Looking around, he noticed that he was actually inside the Computer Room like he had planned. He broke into a wide grin at the sight before him. Computers lined all four walls of the room, save for a spot where the door and security hand pad were located. Blinking lights made colors dance around the room; from red to green to blue, and back. Zim pulled out the plans he had gotten from Lard Nar and looked them over. According to the schematics of the Massive's computers, there were three computers he had to shut down by pulling out specific wires and turning off certain switches. The only issue was finding the right computers, let alone wires. Looking at the schematics, Zim decided which of the computers had been marked with an 'x'; after turning the map around a couple times to figure out where the door was. With his idea in mind, he walked over to one of the computers and read the serial number off of it as '1920378'. He checked with the schematics, and one of the computers with an 'x' on it had the serial number he was reading. Smiling, he switched a few levers on the front of it and watched some of the lights flicker off. Happy that the computer was down in certain areas but not down completely, he moved onto the next one. Comparing serial numbers as he went along, Zim did the same thing until he found the second computer. Lard Nar had put red dots on the wires that had to be pulled, so Zim took his time to follow them and only unplug the ones he needed to have unhooked. Once he was sure he had all of them, and checked to be sure, he moved onto the next and last computer. This one had switches to be flipped as well as wires to be pulled. Zim followed the red dots on the papers to make it match perfectly. Happy that he had what he needed, Zim pressed a red button on another, unlisted computer. A computer screen popped out of the computer and showed what was running on the security cameras. Zim expanded the camera that showed the Massive's bridge; where he was more likely to find his mother. No one seemed to be reacting to anything bad happening fomr the computers being messed with, but Zim saw his mother pacing back and forth. She had on her uniforms of the Tallest as usual, and had the hover belt active so she was floating around instead of walking. Her arms were folded over her chest and her antennae were flat. His father was sitting in the throne next to his mother's (his being a little shorter in the height of the back of the chair) and was eating a snack. Red and Purple were nowhere to be found, which wasn't that much of a shock. They hardly spent time in the Bridge. They were either out in their own ship or in the cafeteria making castles out of straws. Zim wanted to enable the audio, but then the sound coming from inside the normally quiet room would grab attention from anyone passing by and potentially risk exposing him. Zim sighed and hit the button again to make the computer screen go back into the system. He then pressed the button on his teleporter pad to bring him back into the hall. Once back where he started from, Zim stuck as close to the wall as possible to make his way down to the Bridge.

000

After about half an hour of walking around until he reached the Bridge on the other side of the ship, Zim sat on a window ledge to relax and watch the stars go by slowly. He recognized a couple planets passing. The Massive was getting closer and closer to Earth. Hopefully the information the three computers were feeding to the Bridge would steer them in another direction. Keeping an eye out for constellations that he recognized, Zim kept his antennae at the ready for anyone passing by or at least coming too close. He heard two familiar voices and stood up on the ledge. He held himself standing upright to prevent himself from losing grip and falling to his face. His breath caught as his brothers walked down the hallway together, seeming to bicker a little as Red lightly shoved Purple into a wall.

"Watch it, Red." Purple sneered. "You may be a couple minutes older, but I can still kick your ass."

"Maybe if you had Zim here to help you." Red laughed.

Purple glared. "Watch it. Don't say the 'Z' word when we're this close to mom. You know what her response would be."

"I wish she'd just get it through her head that he isn't coming home any time soon." Red sat on a window ledge next to the one Zim was on.

Purple stretched. "Maybe if you and I talked to him, he would come home? She wouldn't be able to talk him into it, with how upset he was before he left."

"All this over a guy." Red shook his head sadly. "I almost wish we never brought him to that party. He wouldn't have met Krill and this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't sa the 'K' word too close to mom either. She hates him more."

"I can't believe he didn't report in like she said to." Purple folded his arms over his chest. "He completely broke Invader code and disrespected the Tallest."

"Hopefully she decides to go easy on him whenever she finds him."

"If she finds him."

"Yeah, I know." Red leaned back against the window. "He's going to get killed."

"Maybe word of the threat of that will happen to him will get to Zim, and Zim will come home to defend him or something."

"That's a horrible plot." Purple replied.

"I know, but I think Zim would come back if he knew his boyfriend was in danger."

"He's not my boyfriend." Zim muttered, glad for the noise canceling bubble surrounding him.

"He's probably worried something would happen to him if he came back."

"The only thing mom would do is ground him and have guards stay near him 24/7."

"Yeah, because doing that worked oh so well in the past." Purple rolled his eyes.

"Well, what would you do to punish him?"

"I'd just talk to him about the situation." Purple stated. "I don't think Mom ever tried to just talk to him about the issues between them. I don't think he hates mom, I think he just wants to be heard and given a chance."

"Not that I don't agree with you on that, Pur, because I really do agree, but this stuff wouldn't be happening if he didn't make those illegal weapons. They started arguing and not getting along when he started making and selling them and got caught finally."

"Yeah, but I don't think mom told him why he can't do it, other then 'because I said so'. And you know that doesn't work with him."

"Mom should let us discipline him. Or dad. I think we'd do a better job of it."

Zim didn't argue with that. The doors to the Bridge opened and their mother hovered out. "You two are aware that I and the rest of the crew can hear every single word you're saying, right? And I don't approve." She stated.

"Sorry, mom." Red stated. "We were just talking about everything."

She didn't seem amused. "We think we know where Zim might be. There's a planet that has Irken technology on it out there."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Red asked, standing. "Are you sending scouts to find him?"

"I'm sending no one. I'm going personally."

"What!?" Red and Purple looked as shocked as Zim felt. "You can't be serious!"

When they spoke together, Zim couldn't help but chuckle to himself about how much they were alike. Which wasn't a surprise, considering that they were twins.

"If you get killed, what are we going to do?" Red wondered, folding his arms over his chest. "Let Pur and I go to the planet instead."

"And what am I going to do if you two get killed?" Miyuki questioned. "I'm going with a cloaking device enabled until I can get enough information to make a holographic watch to blend in. I'm sure that even if Zim isn't there, Krill is."

Zim gulped.

"And what are you going to do if he is?" Red wondered. "Bring him here?"

"Kill him." Miyuki shrugged. "I told him what was going to happen if he didn't report in. I gave him a choice, and he made that choice. He didn't report in, so now he has to face the consequences."

"But what if Zim is there too and finds out?" Purple wondered. "He'd be devastated."

"If Zim is there with Krill, then that just solidifies that he kidnapped Zim or Zim ran away with him." Miyuki stated. "Without Krill, he'd have no reason to stay on that planet and we could bring him home anyway."

Yes, he did have reasons to stay. And his main one was named Dib.

"But if you kill Krill, won't that just make Zim madder?" Red wondered. "That's his boyfriend…"

No he isn't.

"Maybe you two should talk to him. He might listen to his siblings better then his mother." Miyuki stated, ignoring her son's completely logical question. "But make it clear that he's in trouble."

"He probably just wants someone to listen to him instead of everyone telling him that he's doing wrong and what he needs to do." Purple informed.

"He's only fourteen." Miyuki stated. "He needs to be told what to do so he won't get hurt."

"But that doesn't make him a kid."

It felt more like orders of what he had to do or else, instead of statements of what he should do. And that was probably what bothered him most. Plus, like Red said, he wasn't a kid but he was treated like one.

"Look, end of discussion for now, okay?" Miyuki smiled softly. "I have to get prepared to go to the third planet."

"Third planet?"

"It's the third planet from the sun. We have no name for it yet."

Well, that was a good as a description as any…

Red and Purple shared a look. "Mom…do we know if we can even breathe down there?"

"We've sent probes to test each planet for sustainable life. This is the only one that can do so. I'll be fine. You two stay with your father and the ship and don't interfere no matter what, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Red and Purple spoke at once.

She smiled at that. "Alright. Now no more arguments. Go to the Bridge while I go prepare to leave."

They nodded and stood still as she went past them. Neither of them spoke, and the silence in the hall was deafening. The only noise came from Miyuki's hover belt. Zim waited until he could no longer hear the hover belt's him before getting down off of the window ledge. Red and Purple shared a look.

"She's never going to get it through her head." Red stated. "We are Princes. They will be upset if we die, but if we lose the Tallest, our planet will be devastated."

"Well, dad's the next closest in height, as far as we know, so he'd just take over until a measuring could begin."

"I guess." Purple shrugged. "But still, out planet lost Tallest before and it wasn't pretty. Even if someone was there to take their place for the time being."

"She's as stubborn as Zim is. Now we know where he gets it from." Red snorted.

Zim had no idea how his brother had managed to do that without a nose, but it wasn't that important; just odd.

"Yeah, I guess so." Purple sighed. "And now I see why he got so frustrated with her so easily. There's no talking to her once her mind is made up."

Zim sighed softly to himself as he made a decision. He disabled the soundproof bubble that had once been surrounding him.

"Which is why I had to leave…" He spoke softly. "I felt like I was being suffocated…"

The twins jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Did you hear that?" Red asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Purple wondered.

"Yeah…so I'm not crazy and I didn't just imagine our little brother's voice talking to me?"

"No, I heard it clear as day…" Purple looked around. "Zim?"

Zim hesitated a moment before making his final decision. He shut off his hologram and watched the looks on his brothers' faces morph from complete shock to astonishment.

"Zim?" They asked as once.

Zim put a finger to his lips and motioned for them to follow. He took off down a hallway and his brothers gave chase. Once at a snack pod, Zim pulled open the door and escaped inside. He left the door open a crack and heard it creak open and then shut as his brothers entered the pod. Zim turned around to greet them, but was interrupted by both of them pouncing on top of him and holding him tightly.

"You're back!" Red greeted.

"Where have you been?!" Purple wondered.

The two of them pulled away to look down at their little brother. Zim looked up and smiled, seeing their eyes brimming with tears that they were trying so desperately to hide.

"Does it matter now?" Zim wondered. "I'm home."


	27. The Time When All Hell Breaks Loose

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Welcome to another update!

Nbld: Sorry for the long wait! We've decided to wait until the weekends to update so we have time to perfect the chapters before posting.

Dlbn: This week, though, more writer's block and a new project that I'm the head of at my internship (and the only one working on it, but the point is that it's my special project only) are why I'm updating so late.

Nbld: So without making you wait, let's get to the very important Review Corner! Thank you to Achlys, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Guest, invadermakayla, and My-Dark-Little-Secret for reviewing! Candy and soda for you all!

Achlys: Dysfunctional family indeed XD Miyuki is just overprotective and she lets it cloud her judgment. But the human adults to tend to be complete idiots. Even the Professor has his own idiot moments. ;) For once, Red and Purple have brains XD Most fics I find them being dumb, which is funny as hell. Yeah, that's true. But she's taking a much bigger risk by going into enemy territory like that just to find her son, without knowing how to blend in or what a human looks like in order to do so. I think you'll enjoy how it turns out eventually ;)

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Agreed! The three brothers sure are close :3

Guest: Thanks. It's nice that they are able to just get back together like that and not care what happened in the past. All they care about is the moment :)

Invadermakayla: Update coming up!

My-Dark-Little-Secret: Update coming up! No need to worry about being mean. Sometimes I miss things, and I appreciate it when it's mentioned to me. I don't like leaving those. I'll go back and try to find and change them. Thanks!

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Zim, Dib, Keef, Red, Purple, the Tallest, or any other Invader Zim character. They belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I DO, however, own Keyvine/Krill and his sir and computer. They're all mine. I make NO money off of writing in this category.

000

It took a good half hour for Zim to explain everything about his time on Earth to his brothers. The elder Princes looked intrigued and held onto his every word until he finished explaining. Zim pulled some chips out of the bag of chips he had opened for himself to munch on and ate them as he waited for his brothers to speak. It was Red who gained the courage to speak first.

"So Krill is with you then?" He wondered.

Zim nodded. "He was hiding because they wanted to kill him." He explained. "Don't tell mom he's with me. Actually, don't tell mom I'm here."

"She's already on her way to Earth." Purple stated, pronouncing the planet's name wrong. "I think it's a little late for that. She'll find him."

"He's good at blending in."

"She's the Tallest." Red countered.

Zim shrugged. "I think he'll be fine. But anyway, that's not my point. I don't want Earth destroyed or anyone hurt."

"You know civilians will get hurt down there too, Zim. You know what an invasion is like."

"I know. But it's mine and Krill's planet. So we have a right to say what happens to it."

"Your planet?" Red wondered. "Zim, Irk is your planet."

"You know what I mean, Red. Earth is ours to decide the fate of." Zim replied. "And I'm not going to just sit back and let something happen to it."

"What if other soldiers, _Irken_ soldiers, had to die in order to preserve a planet you don't live on and have no reason to care for?"  
"I have plenty of reasons to care for the Earth." Zim replied, making sure to stress the planet's name so they'd pronounce it right the next time. "Besides, we saved it once from the Slerks, so it should be ours to decide the fate of."

"Mom wouldn't agree to that." Red replied. "And you know it."

"That's not really my concern…" Zim muttered.

Purple opened his mouth to speak, but an alarm blaring throughout the ship caught his attention. Zim and Red both perked up in response as well. The three brothers stood and made their way to the entrance of the snack pod. Red opened the door to the pod on a crack and Zim watched as dozens of guards rushed down the halls. Zim hid to the side of his brothers and behind a wall to avoid detection. If his brothers were caught, it was fine. But if he was caught, then Earth was all but screwed over. Once the guards all left down the hallway, Red shut the door.

"We better see what's going on." He informed. "And that means you too, Zim."

"Why me?" Zim wondered. "I'm in hiding, you know."

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to mom. And she's gone to Earth." Purple stated. "So just go see dad. We can't keep this secret from him, you know."

"They'll know once everything is sorted out and the Earth is safe, okay?" Zim wondered. "So just go and I'll wait here for a report."

"Zim, I'm sorry, but we can't leave you here. You'll just run off again."

"I promise, I won't. If I did, you guys would tell on me anyway." Zim replied. "I don't want people knowing I'm here. If mom knows you two knew, then she'll assume you're involved and that's why you want to talk to me all alone. You'll be in big trouble, and I doubt she'll listen to a word you have to say about it. Do you really want to risk it?" Zim wondered. "So let me stay in here. Please?"

"Come on, Red, this must be important news, and we're missing it." Purple argued with his brother. "Zim doesn't have to go, if he _promises_ to wait here for us to come back."

"Fine." Red sighed and gave in, knowing his twin was right. "You promise?"

"Invader's honor!" Zim beamed.

Red smiled and ruffled his antennae before the twins slipped out into the now empty hallway. Zim listened to them bicker back and forth about him until he could no longer hear them. He waited a few more minutes just in case, as his brothers had a habit of pretending to walk away by hushing their voices and then just eavesdropping. When someone didn't talk or provide anything more useful, they would walk away. Zim waited a few moments to ensure that they'd give up and leave if they had been eavesdropping, but he didn't hear them walk away. He waited for a few more moments before sighing. They hadn't walked away in the time he had waited, so they had probably left when they said they were leaving. Zim reactivated his cloaking device and soundproof bubble before slipping out into the hall and closing the door behind him. Using his PAK legs, he pulled himself up to the ceiling and crawled across it down the hall in the direction the soldiers had gone. When he thought he heard people coming close, he stopped on the ceiling until he decided that everything was alright and continued on. Once he reached the Bridge, he snuck in along the ceiling as other Irkens were walking in. His father stood where the thrones were and his brothers stood behind him, whispering back and forth. Zim clung tightly to the ceiling so he wouldn't drop down in the sea of soldiers and other Massive personnel and cause uproar. Irkens made noises of discomfort as Spork tried to work the sound system and microphone.

"Can everyone hear me okay?" He wondered a little too loudly.

"Yes!" The crowd and three Princes called, though Zim couldn't be heard through the soundproof bubble.

"As everyone has been made well aware of, Tallest Miyuki herself went to the third planet in order to make contact and search for our youngest son, Zim, herself." Spork began. "We regret to have to be able to inform you that although she thankfully made it to the planet alive…"

People broke into cheers and clapping until Spork held up a hand and they all silenced, almost on cue.

"Unfortunately, however, we received a distress signal from her ship saying that it crashed and she was ejected. The onboard computer says that some people in lab coats took her with them."

People gasped and began to murmur, some of them shouting that they were lost without a leader, and some asking Spork how to get her back.

"Rest assured, everyone, we will get some of our best men down there to retrieve her. Squads 4, 5, 7, and 10, stay here. The rest of you may take your leave and await further orders. That's all." Spork turned off the microphone as Irkens began leaving in a hurry. Zim wasted no time in sprinting across the ceiling on his PAK legs. The soldiers his father was going to send would devastate the planet. And not to mention the fact that they wouldn't be able to get her back without injuring or killing themselves, countless humans, or even his mother. The only Irkens that could actually talk some sense into humans were Zim and Krill, but Krill trying to defend her would expose her and get him sentenced to death. With the Massive unable to get anywhere useful anyway, Zim had enough time to get to Earth. But where in the world was she? He'd have to go back to the control room and see where the signal had come from; and that was his next destination.

000

Zim reappeared in the Control Panel room about ten minutes later, having used a teleporter pad again. He opened the schematics sheet that Lard Nar had given him, which was thankfully labeled beyond just the red exes on the units he had had to unplug. Zim looked the schematics over and deduced which computer it was that he needed to look for the distress signal on. He pressed a button on the front of the console and a miniature computer came out. Zim searched through the recent signals to find the one that came from his mother's ship. The last recorded signal had come about twenty minutes ago, when Zim and his brothers were in the Snack Pod together. The only other one before that came about three days prior. Hoping that it was the only one, Zim wrote the coordinates number down on the schematics and then used the teleportation pad to leave the room. Zim fled down the halls, making sure to press tight to the walls just in case anyone came by. When he reached the Snack Pod he had entered into, he made his way to the outer wall of the pod and pried open the piece he had carved off. He climbed back into his ship and turned off both the soundproof bubble and the cloaking device. He wouldn't need them on Earth. He turned on his hologram as he started up the ship. Zim then disconnected the chord connecting him to the Massive and typed the coordinates he'd gotten from the console into the navigation system. The computer beeped as it calculated where the coordinates led to.

"Coordinates found. Set destination?" Computer wondered.

"Yeah, set destination for those coordinates." Zim replied. "Where is it?"

"The woods behind the Skool."

Zim blinked. Maybe it was students in a science class or Membrane's goons that had found his mother. That made things easier then having to go to another city or country and having to try and talk them into letting her go. At least the humans he knew could be reasoned with by him. Zim let the ship take him to Earth, knowing that it couldn't move fast enough.

000

When Zim finally got to the Earth, he made sure the cloaking device was on his ship so no one could see it sitting in the parking lot. Hopefully no one hit it, but that was the last thought on his mind. He spotted people going into the building and opened the cockpit before he jumped out of his ship. He ran over to a group of adults entering the building.

"Excuse me!" He said. "I got locked out of the school. Can I get back inside?"

"Sure." One of the teachers he recognized smiled and let him in.

"And I heard about the alien they captured!" Zim grinned. "Sounds cool. Do you know where it would be?"

"The auditorium. Go on, before you miss everything."

Zim nodded. "Thanks, ma'am!"

He rushed through the open door and into the halls of the school, avoiding people who were still in the halls. He could only hope he wasn't too late.

000

Dib couldn't believe what he was seeing. Who was the tall Irken they had captured? She was wearing long silver robes with tints of blue in them, and bore blue eyes and curly antennae. Dib looked at Keyvine to see a look of complete horror on his face. His hands covered his mouth and his eyes were wide as plates.

"Keyvine." Keef whispered from his other side. "What is it? Who is that?"

"Tallest Miyuki." Keyvine whispered back, almost inaudible.

Even Gaz looked over at him when she saw her brother and Keef's attention drifting to him.

"What is it?" She whispered to her brother.

"That's Zim's mom." Dib whispered back.

Even Gaz looked surprised at that. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know." Dib shook his head. "Keyvine?"

He didn't reply.

"Krill." Dib whispered a little more harshly. "What's going on? Why is she here?"

"I don't know…" Keyvine replied without looking to the human. "She must have figured out that Zim was likely here, and decided to come down here to get him herself."

"I wonder if he knows." Gaz stated.

"Should we do something?" Keef wondered.

Keyvine shook his head. "We'll expose us all _and_ risk her life."

"So what do we do? Let them capture her and start the war he's trying to prevent?"

"Just let me think for a moment. Maybe we can cut the lights and get her out of here on our own."

Dib sighed. "I wish we had a better idea, but if that's what you think we should do, then fine." He looked to the stage. "Dad's been in a fetal position since she was brought in here, so it's not like he's going to experiment on her any time soon."

"That doesn't help, Dib." Keyvine growled. "Now shush so I can think!"

Dib rolled his eyes. Watching Tallest Miyuki resist any and all questions and handling of her as she stood on the stage. He wondered if Zim knew what was going on. It wasn't likely, but maybe he would overhear something and come back to save the day. Dib chuckled to himself at the thought. Yeah, right. Keyvine could lead the gang to help her out. Zim had bigger issues then this.

000

Zim ran through the hallways of the school. This couldn't be happening. There was _no way_ this was happening! He had to be dreaming. It's the only way things made sense. He knew his life wasn't perfect, even though it was becoming close to that by being on Earth with friends and a boyfriend that loves him. But this was a bit too much. Was the Universe having fun by messing with him this way? It must be having fun, or else it wouldn't keep doing this to him.

Kids became blurs as Zim's legs pumped faster, pushing him through the halls. He _had_ to get to the auditorium before it was too late he couldn't let them do this to her! Zim burst through the auditorium doors without pausing. Kids turned to face him as he sprinted down the aisles, avoiding outstretched legs and backpacks on the floor. Teachers didn't seem to notice much, and neither did those on stage. Professor Membrane was in a semi-fetal position at a table on the right side of the stage, but Zim didn't pay him any mind other then to know he was there.

"Stop!" Zim called, as one of the black-clothed men aimed his gun at the woman Zim was trying to get to. "Don't shoot!"

Kids and teachers alike began to murmur. The other black-clothed men on stage moved to block the stairway leading to the stage. Ignoring them, eyes focused on one person only, Zim raced up the stairs. The black-clothed men grabbed him and held him back, though he was struggling to get them to let him go to get to her.

"Stop!" Zim ordered. "Membrane, make them stop!"

Membrane didn't acknowledge the boy.

"Hold him _back_!" The man with the gun ordered.

"We're tying!" One black-clothed man responded. "He's slippery!"

"He's a _teenager_!"

"Let me go! Right now!" Zim ordered. "Or face the consequences!"

The men chuckled, still trying to hold the disguised Irken back.

"Why do you care so much about this woman, boy?" The man with the gun wondered. "She's going to die here, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Watch me!" Zim snarled. "Don't kill her!"

Kids in the audience tried to talk him out of it.

"Zim, you're insane!"

"Stop ti!"

"Let them kill her! It's the only way!"

"Do you want to be killed, too?"

"They're not going to go easy on you! Just stop before you get hurt!"

Other miscellaneous warnings were thrown at him, but he didn't listen. He only cared about stopping the man in black from pulling the trigger at her.

"Stop!" Zim ordered.

One of the men finally got a hand over his mouth and they held him back as hard as they could. Zim's mouth opened and he bit harshly into the other man's hand, tasting coppery, salty blood. The man cried out and pulled his hand away. When he shook it, tiny specks of blood flew in every direction. A few landed on Zim's face, as well as surrounding items.

Finally, Zim gathered the words that made the entire room fall silent and stare holes through him.

"Don't kill my mom!"


	28. The Assimilation Clause

Dlbn: Hey everyone! We're back!

Nbld: Sorry about the long break.

Dlbn: Lots of stuff going on around here XD

Nbld: But anyway, let's get onto the Review Corner! Thank you to Achlys, Codelulu-chan, PenguinBandit523, Sam, and My-Dark-Little-Secret for reviewing! Candy, peeps, and eggs for you all!

Achlys: That it did :D Red and Purple have their dumb moments, but that just wasn't the time for those, I felt. Zim basically screwed everything up by running in and shouting XD Miyuki would have a fit and go hold up in her room and not talk to anyone until Zim backs down. I can see it now XD

Codelulu-chan: The part you've waited for has finally occurred :D Onto phase two :D

PenguinBandit523: It's okay, no worries. My year has begun crazy, too, and it keeps getting crazier XD I'm sure they will figure _something_ they can do ;) Again, no worries. Thank you for your support. It's much appreciated :)

Sam: Something will come of it ;) Next chapter up! Thank you!

My-Dark-Little-Secret: Sorry to be killing you? D: *hugs* You're welcome :3

Disclaimer: Zim, Dib, and any other characters/scenarios/species/items, etc from Invader Zim belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I _do_, however, own Keyvine/Krill, the Slerks, the Galactic Senate, and the Universal Council. They are mine. I make NO money off of writing in this category.

000

The stunned and speechless auditorium was completely silent. Zim continued to struggle against the guards holding him back. Miyuki stared a hole through him in shocked surprise.

"Z-Zim…?" She wondered softly, breaking the silence that had held the room hostage.

Zim stopped struggling as the guards' grip became a little bit lax. He pushed through their arms at last and stood in front of them on the stage, between the guards and his mother. The shocked Professor finally looked up from between his knees to stare at Zim.

"You're…you're not…human…?" He wondered. "Aliens exist…?"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Yes, Professor, aliens exist. We lied to you so you wouldn't go into full shut down mode…which I can tell you already did."

Professor glared. "So…this invasion is your fault…?"

"No!" Zim argued.

He heard someone else say the same thing from the back of the auditorium and looked over. Dib, Keyvine, Keef, and Gaz had all stood up.

"This isn't his fault!" Dib argued, inching out of the aisle. "And it's not really his mother's either. She was just looking for her son."

"You knew?" His father wondered.

"Dib, don't get involved!" Zim called back to him. "I know you want to help, babe, but please…"

"Babe…?" Miyuki wondered. "So you're…you're not with Krill…?"

"What? No! He's got a boyfriend, mom, and it's not me. Don't worry." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where he got off to?"

"I'm not telling. You'll just kill him off for not replying to your threat you sent him."

"You know?"

"Of course I do…he's my friend."

"So…you _didn't_ run off to be with him?"

"No!" Zim groaned. "Slerek, would you _listen_ to me for once?! That's the damn problem right there. You don't _listen_ to me!"

"Zim…?"

"Ma'am, I think he just wants you to listen to him about what he has to say." Keef informed the Tallest. "Maybe if you listened to him, you'd know what was going on and why he's done what he's done."

"I…" Miyuki sighed in defeat. "Go ahead, son."

"I didn't leave home to be with Krill." Zim stated. "I left because I was sick of being treated like a kid. I'm 14 years old. That's the legal age up on Irk for Slerek's sake, and yet you still treat me like the little orphan boy you found in the streets one day." He swallowed hard. "I left to make a life for myself and to prove that I don't need to be babysat and watched over by Imperial Guards. And I have…I have friends, and a home, and a _life_. I actually have friends my own age that like me for more then the fact that I'm your son…you don't know what it's like to be alone your whole life, and then have people come into it and make you feel like you belong right away." Zim smiled, looking up at his close friends, pseudo-family, and even the GLASS club members. "I should have told some of them about this from the start, but…er…lying is kind of my thing, I guess."

Dib tried not to laugh, thinking about their first fight before they got together, and the false identities they had had at the Mask.

"Look, mom, I didn't run away to be with some guy who's way too old for me, or to upset you. I ran away to find somewhere I could just be me…" Zim smiled softly. "So if you're going to be mad and take it out on any_one_ or any_thing_, then take it out on me…No one else did anything wrong, and neither did this planet." Zim motioned to the others. "They didn't even know who I was until just now."

"Zim…?" Jessica wondered, standing up slowly. "You're…you're a Prince?"

"You're _fourteen_?" Membrane wondered. "Dib!"

Dib shrugged. "I like um young, I guess."

Zim had to laugh at that, almost doubling over. "Thanks, babe, I needed that." He chuckled, smiling up at Dib.

"Idiot." Keyvine insulted, holding his head in his hand.

Keef elbowed him as Miyuki glared at him.

"Krill, get over here." She ordered.

Keyvine looked up in surprise before smiling sheepishly. "H-Hi…"

"You knew he was here? Why didn't you _tell _me?!"

"Because…because, ma'am, it's not your business." Keyvine stated. "Zim saved my life. I couldn't turn him in."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a long story, but the Slerks tried to kill him." Zim explained. "And they also tried to destroy this planet for housing him, though no one really knew about it anyway. Which is the same thing you're basically doing." Zim fixed his mother with a level gaze. It was now or never. "Mom, this has to stop."

"What has to stop?" She finally tore her gaze away from Keyvine's face to look at Zim instead.

"Operation Impending Doom 2." Zim replied. "I've seen firsthand what this war has done to other planets. We teamed up with the Resisty to save both Keyvine and the Slerks from themselves. The dark King concocted a plot to frame Krill for making an attack on the light King's life. The Resisty got word of it and tried to help find and capture Krill. But once the truth came out, they turned on the dark King and joined us." Zim sighed. "Long story short, we joined the light King, took down the dark King, and were rescued. I contacted the Resisty recently for assistance, which came through them from the Universal Council and Galactic Senate."

No one spoke for a few minutes, not even Miyuki.

"The dark king used the war as an excuse to go after the other side of his planet and try to take down the King. This war is turning people against their own kind, let alone against our species." Zim said. "Those I met from the Resisty were homeless and had nowhere to go. They were stuck on the Resisty ship for who knows how long. You know how you felt when you thought I was gone for good? Magnify that times a thousand and you'll get how they feel; mourning the loss of their friends, family, lovers, other loved ones, colleagues…they're entire species. Sure, we've never lost a battle, so we don't know what it's like entirely. But you at least have an idea. Please, mom, stop this Operation before any more innocent people get hurt."

There was silence in the auditorium for a few moments. Then, in the back of the auditorium, there began some clapping. Zim looked up to see Mr. C. standing there and clapping for him. Soon after, other members of the faculty joined in the applause. Students looked around, confused as to what was going on. But then Zim saw Keef begin to clap as well. Keyvine, Dib, and Gaz were quick to join him, as were the other members of the GLASS club, and Dib's friends. Zim smiled as a few more minutes passed and the rest of the student body and faculty began clapping. Even Membrane's guards were doing the same, though the Professor himself seemed too surprised and confused by everything he was learning to do anything but stare with his mouth wide open. Zim looked to his mother to see her surprised as well. After the clapping began to die down, he gave her one last look.

"Mother?" Zim wondered. "What do you say?"

She didn't speak for a moment, but her gaze softened. "You're going against the Armada, Zim?"

"No." Zim replied. "I'm defending my home."

"Irk is your home."

"So is Earth."

"What?"

"Where we are. It's not the 'third planet', as you guys referred to it on the Massive."

She looked surprised and started to speak, but she was quickly interrupted.

"Zim's right mom…" Red's voice came in from the auditorium entrance. "We're all sick of it, too…"

Zim looked to see his brothers standing side by side with their father next to them, and smiled. he shyly waved his fingers in his father's direction, making the golden eyed Irken smile and wiggle his fingers back.

"Yeah, the Armada can't do this anymore." Purple informed. "We lose more soldiers every day. Sure, they're easily replaced, but what if we run out of replacements?"

"Are you two serious?" Miyuki wondered. "Spork…?"

"Miyuki…" Spork smiled softly. "While I believe this is the wrong way to go about it, Zim might be right. This is the only solar system we haven't taken over." He looked to his son. "But, Zim, since this is the last, and the only known inhabited planet, why not just take it over and then finish the Operation?"

"Because I won't let you hurt my friends." Zim replied. "I can't just stand here and let…"

"Your friends?" Miyuki wondered.

"Did you even _listen _to me?!" Zim groaned. "I already said I…oh, forget it! You're not going to listen. This was a stupid idea."

"No it wasn't, Zim." Dib replied. "You did what you thought was right. It wasn't a stupid idea at all. Even if your mom won't listen." He inched out of the rows of seats that he was sitting in to walk down the aisle. "There's no shame in trying, even if you fail." Dib smiled as he got closer to the stage. "All that matters is that you're here, safe and sound." He joined Zim's side and took his hand. "And we're not letting you go anywhere."

"He's right!" Keef agreed, bouncing down the aisle to join them. He clapped a hand onto each of their shoulders. "Whether you mom listens to you, or wants to destroy our planet or not, you've always got us! And you're not gonna shake us off, buddy."

"No matter the consequences." Keyvine walked down the aisle to join them and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Sorry, my Tallest. But Zim's right. This Operation has to stop."

"You have no say in that, traitor." Miyuki growled.

"How is he a traitor?" Keef wondered, glaring at her. "Just because he didn't reply to your message?"

"Because…"

"Because as far as she's concerned, I'm the reason Zim left." Keyvine said. "Keef…Zim and I used to be together, remember? For a few days? She forbid it and made me leave early. Zim left shortly after that."

"Mom thinks I left my home to be with him, but I didn't." Zim shook his head. "If I did, I would be on Slerka in a dark Slerk prison cell with him; waiting to be beheaded or something like that. I came here. I knew I wouldn't be found in this solar system, so this is where I came…and I'm glad I did."

Dib kissed Zim's temple before looking to see his mother's reaction. The Tallest's eyes were wide.

"Zim…you can't be serious…" She commented.

Zim shrugged. "Yeah…more serious then anything." He replied. "I…well…he's my…er…"

"Dib is Zim's fiancé." Gaz informed, walking down the aisle without looking up from her Game Slave. "He asked the other day."

Miyuki blinked as the humans who hadn't been there for the proposal, including Professor Membrane, let out a collective gasp in surprise.

"F-Fiancé…?" Miyuki wondered in stunned amazement. "You're engaged…?"

"Dib, you're not 18 yet! Neither of you are!" Membrane protested.

"Didn't you say yourself, 'you might be my son-in-law one day'?" Zim wondered. "I remember you saying that to me when I was getting ready for Prom…are you upset?"

"No!" Membrane grinned. "The whole alien thing I'm annoyed about, but I'm not really surprised by this part…and I'm far from upset, Zim…"

Zim grinned, blushing. He laughed a little nervously as he looked to his mother. "I know you're going to kill me for it, but I really don't care." He pulled Dib close and pressed their lips together, causing cheers to erupt from the humans.

When they pulled apart, Dib smiled at him. "I love you." The bespectacled male stated.

"I love you, too." Zim smiled back.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Red called out.

All noise and motion in the room stopped after all eyes fixated on Zim's older brother.

"They're engaged…right?" Red wondered. "Like legit engaged?"

Zim took off his left glove to show his brother the ring. "Legit engaged." He confirmed.

"Then…" Purple grinned. "We don't have to take over the planet…"

"What?" Miyuki wondered.

"It's an old clause in the military." Red stated. "I remember it from when we all went to military school for a few years."

"The Assimilation Clause."

"Explain?" Professor wondered.

Spork laughed. "They're right, I remember that!" He informed.

"Well, what is it?" Miyuki wondered. "Spork, I don't have all day, love."

"The Assimilation Clause states that if a member of royalty takes up residence for three years and/or takes a mate who has been native to the planet in question for three or more years, then the planet is automatically assimilated into the Irken Empire." Spork recited. "However, since it is only assimilated, all governments and pre-assimilation aspects of the planet will be retained."

"Basically, since Zim is engaged, he has taken a mate who is native to this planet." Red translated.

"And therefore, the third planet…" Purple began.

"Earth." Zim and his friends corrected.

"Therefore, the Earth," Purple rolled his eyes, "is already part of the Irken Empire. We have no need to take it over."

"But it's been assimilated, so government, money, social structure, and everything else remains the way it was beforehand and doesn't change." Zim grinned. "Dad, guys, you're brilliant!"

Red and Purple flushed. Miyuki pulled away from the Guards that were holding her.

"I…I guess he has a point…" She stated. "The boy is obviously native to this planet…"

"Dib, mom. My fiancé's name is Dib." Zim corrected. "And yes, he is."

"So…I guess…by our laws…you're technically a part of the Empire…" Miyuki sighed. "But this place is so far out of range…" She looked at Zim. "What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you planning on coming home with us? Or…is this place your home now…?"

Silence fell over the room once more. Zim looked at Dib and then back to his brothers and father. The three males smiled at them.

"It's your decision, Zim." Spork informed. "And we support you no matter what you choose."

"Really?" Zim wondered.

"Why wouldn't we?" Red asked.

"Well…I kind of ran off on my own and….I thought you would all be mad at me…"

"We get why you did it, Zim." Purple started walking down the aisle.

Red and their father followed him down the aisle.

"Though you could've gone about it in a different way." Purple went on. "You're happy here, aren't you?"

"Very."

"You have friends?"

"A lot."

The GLASS Club and Dib's friends all stood at that.

"And a fiancé you obviously care about."

Zim snuggled into Dib, who wrapped his arms around him.

"More then anything."

"And you're actually smiling and associating with people your own age." Spork smiled. "Good, since I've never seen you do that before not at the same time, at least."

Zim laughed. He had to admit that that was true, as sad as it was. "Yeah, that doesn't happen often. And they're not really my own age…everyone's 16 or 17 by now…"

"Except me." Keyvine pointed out, which made Keef elbow him.

"And how old are you…Keyvine?" Keef's father wondered from the back of the auditorium.

"Er…um…thirty…"

Stunned silence fell over the room until Keef spoke up.

"I like them older."

Zim and Dib laughed at that, and even Gaz cracked a smile.

"Well, Zim?" His mother wondered. "I'm still waiting for an answer…are you coming back with us or staying here? The choice is up to you."

Zim smiled and without hesitation, he gave his answer.


	29. More of A See You Later

Dlbn: We're back!

Nbld: Sorry we're so late. It's been crazy around here! But for now, let's ignore the craziness and get onto the all important Review Corner! Thank you to My-Dark-Little-Secret, PenguinBandit523, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Achlys, Codelulu-chan, xXFemkeXx, 18, and sharonwilkerson77 for reviewing! Cookies, cakes, and donuts for you all!

My-Dark-Little-Secret: Please don't die! D: *does CPR*

PenguinBandit523: Aw glad you think so! :3 I guess Zim and Keef are opposites in that aspect XD Yup, things are coming to a close D:

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Don't die! *does CPR* Are you alive?! Apparently being away from him gave her the time to think and open her mind up for once XD

Achlys: I was thinking of doing it more action oriented, but then I figured Dib might have to get hurt in order for Membrane to wake up and save the day, and I didn't want to hurt Dib. I rather like the idea of them just standing on stage yelling at one another, and everyone else is standing around like 'what do we do here'? XD I can see Membrane doing that, too XD or sneaking into Zim and Dib's room while they sleep and jotting down notes obsessively like Dib would in the show XD

Codelulu-chan: Happiness everywhere :D

xXFemkeXx: Aw thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it :3 Cuteness overload! *explodes*

18: This is the last full one in the series, but I am going to write something else to go along with it. I'll reveal that to everyone I the next chapter ;)

Sharonwilkerson77: Aw I'm glad you're enjoying ti that much! It means a lot! Continuing now! Zim's decision will follow this disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anyone/anything from it. I _do_, however, own Keyvine/Krill, his computer, and his SIR. The computer and SIR don't appear here, but they need to be included too :3

000

Zim stood at his fiancé's side, with his friends with him, in front of the parked Massive. His parents and brothers stood with a couple Irken guards at the foot of the ramp leading into the ship.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back?" Red wondered. "Dib can come too, if he wants. Mom won't say it to you, but she says she doesn't mind."

"My mind is made up, Red." Zim sighed. "I'm staying here."

Spork held out a large square box that looked similar to a battery. "Here, then." He said. "Take this."

"What is it?" Dib wondered as Zim grabbed it.

"A Voot battery…" Zim flushed.

"Zim's ship was inspected about a month before he left. In a few more months, it will need to be replaced." Spork explained.

"I'll change the battery next week." Keyvine promised. "The one in your battery is about a year and a half old, if I do my math right."

Zim nodded. "Yeah, it needs to be replaced." He scratched the back of his neck. "A few other pieces need replacement, but I can get those from Lard Nar or something. It's not much of a rush"

"Now that we know where you are, you can just order them from a mechanic back home." Miyuki argued. "Don't short change yourself, Zim. I'm not happy about this arrangement, but if I have to deal with it, I want you to at least be safe and still have the best. We'll pay for…"

"You don't have to pay for anything for me." Zim argued. "I may be a Prince, and now everyone knows it, but I want to work to earn my living. I can handle myself. Didn't you get that what I want is independence? I'm tired of…"

Dib squeezed Zim's hand. "Relax, babe." He explained. "It's a stressful situation for you all."

Zim sighed and smiled at his fiancé. "Yeah, I know, Dib."

"Who knows when we're going to see him again, Miyuki." Spork told his wife and leader. "I don't think we should leave on a bad note, so let's not argue. He trusts the Resisty and what they do."

Zim nodded. "The teleporter pad I got from them, as well as the silencer and cloaking devices, work great. The Massive's scanners didn't find me when I was close and…" Zim flushed. "By the way, you might want to have a technician look at the control room. I did some things you might want to undo…"

Keyvine laughed. "Gee, Zim, yeah. You could say that. They won't get back home if you did it right."

"You mean _because_ he did it right." Keef giggled. "Zim's smart. I'm sure he didn't make any mistakes."

"I only messed with the ones marked on the schematics." Zim handed the papers to his father. "I almost forgot. You might want to sue these to figure out what to fix."

Miyuki took them before Spork could and gave them to a guard. "Get a technician on that while we say goodbye." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." The Guard went into the ship, radioing someone as he did so.

Another Guard moved and took his place at Miyuki's side, so there wasn't a gap between them.

"When _are_ we going to see you again?" Purple wondered.

"I don't know." Zim shrugged. "We'll come up for a holiday or something. Right?" He looked to Dib, Keef, and Keyvine.

Dib smiled. "Right." He looked to his future in-laws. "If we're welcome as well…?"

"Of course." Spork smiled back. "Right, Miyuki?"

"I guess." She sighed.

"So…um…not to push anything, but…" Keyvine flushed. "What about me?"

"What _about_ you?" Miyuki sneered.

"Mom, it's not his fault I left. Leave him alone already." Zim objected.

"He didn't report in like I told him to. That's insubordination, no matter how you look at it."

"He was protecting Keef and me, and the others." Zim argued. "If you had found out where he was, you would have come to get me, killed him, and who knows what you would have done to anyone who tried to stop you."

"And we know Dib would have stopped them from taking you, and Keef would have stopped them from killing me." Keyvine stated. "Not to mention everyone else."

"Well, now we know not to mess with you guys, at least." Torque laughed. "I don't know about you, but I don't want a bunch of high tech, invading aliens on my backside for hurting you."

Zim laughed. "The most I have to worry about around here is failing a test." He informed. "I think everything will be fine."

Miyuki looked wary, but she didn't object or say anything else on the matter.

"So I guess this is where we say our goodbyes, hm?" Spork wondered.

"Goodbye sounds so final, dad." Zim replied. "I'm not going away forever. You guys can still call me and stuff." He held up the cell phone his brother had given him. "And I'm going to come by with the guys and visit…"

"And your wedding!" Keef burst into giggles. "Don't forget about that, Zim! Bad fiancé!"

Zim and Dib both rolled their eyes as Keyvine clasped a hand over Keef's mouth.

"So let's just call this a 'see you later' moment, okay?" Zim wondered.

"You're just lucky you ended up on a planet with nice-ish people." Miyuki informed. "Or we never would have even _had_ a goodbye."

"A 'see you later'." Red and Purple corrected, both twins winking.

Miyuki glared at them, but they laughed her off.

"Then we'll see you later." Zim informed.

Red and Purple both bounded over and hugged their little brother tight to them.

"Guys! Can't…breathe!" Zim warned.

Dib tapped Red on the arm. "You guys are squishing him, you know."

Red didn't reply and instead pulled Dib into the hug. The two fiancés tried to break free, but it was Spork in the end who pried the twins off of them. He hugged his son and future son in law in turn, without crushing them.

"You two behave, okay?" He tapped Zim on his holographic nose. "Especially you. I don't want to hear that you caused your future father-in-law any trouble, you hear?" He winked at Zim before smirking up at Professor Membrane.

The eldest of the Membrane family was still in a state of non-speaking shock, but he was at least able to stand instead of huddling over in the fetal position. He shrugged one shoulder at Spork, making the slightly taller Irken roll his eyes.

"I'll behave, dad." Zim informed. "No need to worry about me. I've been under control since I got here."

"Other then all the lying in the beginning." Rob pointed out.

"Lying?" Spork wondered.

"Long story, dad." Zim replied, laughing nervously as he scratched at the back of his neck.

"Okay…"

Dib pinched the bridge of his nose. "We are _not_ telling your parents about how embarrassingly stupid we were."

"And oblivious!" Keef added.

"Shut up, Keef." Zim ordered.

The others laughed at that.

"Alright, enough mindless banter." Miyuki informed as the Guard she'd sent inside came down the ramp of the ship. "It's time we got going."

"You're leaving already? But you just got here." Jessica informed.

Brian clasped a hand over her mouth. "They're busy people, jess. Royalty, remember?" He said.

She pried his hand off of her mouth. "Yeah, but they spent all this time wondering where Zim is, and now they're just leaving." She said. "I would have thought they would have stayed…"

"I have a planet to run, sweetie, and an Armada to lead." Miyuki stated. "As much as I would love to stay here and make sure he's okay, I have to get going."

"Plus, we can keep in contact." Spork said. "I have a feeling your brothers are going to call you tonight at a random hour, wake you up, and not hang up for a good four hours."

"That sounds about right." Red nodded. "How do you calculate time differences here?"

"Does it matter?" Zim wondered. "Either way, you'll probably call me at three a.m."

Red and Purple both burst into laughter at that.

"That's true!" Purple laughed, leaning on his twin for support.

Zim shook his head as the two of them slid to the ground, laughing. "It's not that funny, guys."

"They think it is." Dib replied.

"They think everything is funnier then it is." Spork informed. "Watch this one." He looked to the twins. "Hey, boys?"

They looked up, halting their laughter for a bit.

"Pudding."

A minute or so passed before they both burst into laughter again.

"See?"

Zim slapped his forehead. "Oh Slerek…"

Dib pat him on the shoulder. "It's alright."

"Not really. I'm _related_ to these people."

"Lucky you." Gaz stated.

Zim glared at her, noticing that she wasn't paying attention to anything but her game yet again.

"Does she ever put that down?" Miyuki asked.

"Never." Gaz grunted.

"But then how do you…?"

"She's Gaz." Dib stated, as if that was a good enough explanation. "She just…doesn't need to…"

"She's human?"

"We think."

Zim snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. Gaz glared at the two of them.

"I hate both of you." She informed.

"We know." Zim and Dib spoke at the same time.

"Okay then…" Miyuki stated slowly. "A lot of love around here…" She looked to Zim. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Of course." Zim nodded.

"Well, alright." Miyuki sighed. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"See you later." The others corrected her.

"Yes, a 'see you later'." She sighed.

"Don't sound so happy, babe." Spork ordered, laughing slightly.

"It's annoying."

"Mom just doesn't like being corrected." Zim explained.

"Makes sense." Spork nodded.

Red and Purple laughed as they helped each other stand again.

"There's no hope for you two, is there?" Zim shook his head sadly.

"Nope!" Red answered.

Purple gave him a high five. Spork and Miyuki both sighed and shook their heads.

"My Tallest?" The guard wondered. "We really need to get going. Everything is back online, and you have a meeting in three hours."

"A meeting for what?"

"To decide the fate of that one planet…?"

"Mom!" Zim argued.

"What?" She wondered. "We're _Irkens_, Zim." She said, as if it explained enough. "Destroying other planets is what we do, you know that."

Zim sighed. "But you _can't_ keep doing this. What if the Galactic Senate or Universal Council finally get the guts to come after you? All they need to do is talk to the Resisty, and they'll have enough reason to come and stop us."

"It's a chance we have to take." Miyuki replied. "Besides, this si the last planet we haven't taken over, and because of the Assimilation Clause, it's part of our Empire the moment you two get married. So we're actually done."

"Yeah, but…" Zim sighed. "I don't think I could convince you to let the other planets go…?"

"No."

Zim sighed again. "I knew that was too good to be true."

"We'll figure something out, Zim." Spork replied. "We can't make up for any lost civilians or members of other races, you know."

"I know. I just don't want anyone else hurt."

"We'll figure it out, Zim." Spork stated. "At the meeting today, alright?"

"Fine." Zim replied. "But don't blame me when there's an intergalactic army knocking at the front doors of the palace."

"We won't blame you, we'll just complain at you." Red replied. "And who knows? Maybe we can just come down here to hide out like Krill did."

Keyvine flushed. "S-Shut up…"

Miyuki glared at him.

"Come on, mom; get off your little 'I hate Krill with a bloody passion' train, would you?" Zim asked. "He's a good guy."

"Uh huh." She replied. "Whatever." She crossed over to her son and pulled him into a hug. "You better call us at least once a day."

"Once every other day."

"Deal." She replied.

Zim smiled softly, nuzzling into his mother. "I'm glad we're on the same page, finally." He informed.

"As am I." She replied, kissing the top of his head. "You behave okay?"

"No guarantees."

She ruffled his false hair and took a step back. "As for you, keep him safe, alright?" She looked to Dib.

"No guarantees, ma'am." Dib replied. "He gets himself into really stupid shit sometimes."

She glared at him.

"He's just trying to be friendly." Zim informed.

"Yes, but your safety is not something to joke about."

"Mom, stop."

"Sorry." Dib told her.

She smiled and offered her left hand. "Invite us to the wedding, alright?"

"Of course." Dib laughed, shaking her hand.

"Let's go." Miyuki said to the rest of her family, walking to the ship.

Red and Purple pulled Zim and Dib into another hug.

"Expect a call from us at three a.m., alright?" Red wondered.

"Don't worry, I'll shut my phone off the moment you guys leave." Zim replied.

The three brothers laughed.

"And seriously, Dib, keep Zim in line." Purple told Dib.

"I'll try." Dib replied.

The brothers let go and followed their mother to the ship. Spork ruffled Zim's false hair and gave him a one armed hug.

"Stay safe." Spork ordered.

"I will." Zim nodded, hugging the arm. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome." Spork whispered, leaning down to nuzzle his son's head a bit with his chin. He looked to Dib. "Nice to meet you, Dib." He stated, offering his hand. "Or should I call you my future son in law?"

"Y-Yeah." Dib nodded.

Spork laughed and ruffled Dib's hair before giving him the same one arm hug that he gave his youngest son. "We'll be off then." He said. "And Zim, remember what we planned, alright?"

"Alright."

"Planned?" Dib wondered.

"Don't worry about it, Dib. We'll explain later." Keyvine informed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Spork held out his hand towards Keyvine. "I know things with my wife and you aren't good, but I think you and I have always been on good terms, right?"

"Yeah, you're the one that let Zim go out to see me when he was grounded." Keyvine replied, shaking Spork's hand. "Thank you."

"Wait, you _what_?!" Miyuki wondered.

Spork laughed nervously as he withdrew his hand. "I'll explain later, love." Spork looked back at her and smiled, but she wasn't happy, so he turned around. He cocked his brow line a bit and gave his son and son's fiancé an 'I'm screwed' smile. "Well, looks like I'm sleeping in the control room tonight…"

"Too much info, dad." Zim replied.

"I know." Spork laughed. "You'll have nightmares tonight, I guarantee."

"Thanks for that, dad."

"Don't worry, I'll chase them away." Dib winked at his fiancé.

Zim flushed.

"Talk about too much information." Keyvine said.

Zim laughed.

"Alright, enough games!" Miyuki called. "You and I need to have a meeting of our own, Spork!"

"I'm done for." Spork smiled. "See you later, boys." He gave them a quick salute before grabbing both twins by the arms and dragging them with him. "See you, boys!"

"Bye!" Zim and his friends called after them.

The rest of the Royal family got into the ship and it started up. Zim's family waved as the ramp leading into the Massive shut. Zim pulled two pair of sunglasses from his pocket.

"Dib, put these on, please." He stated.

"Why?" Dib wondered.

"Just trust him." Keyvine ordered, giving a pair to Keef and slipping a pair on.

Zim pulled out a third set of sunglasses and handed them to Gaz. "Gaz?"

She took them without a word and slipped them back on; not bothering to stop or look up from her game in order to do so. Zim slipped on his sunglasses as Dib shrugged and did the same. Keef was the last to put on a pain before a light on the Massive began to start up.

"What in the world is that?" Dib asked.

"Don't worry about it." Keyvine stated. "On the count of three, shut your eyes." He whispered to the group.

"One." Zim started.

The light got brighter.

"Two." Keyvine added.

The light began to shoot out from the canon-like appendage that was coming out of the ship.

"Three!" Both Irkens called.

Zim, Dib, Keef, Keyvine, and Gaz closed their eyes tightly. A few seconds later, the light shot out like a camera's flash. The bright light held for about three minutes before shutting off completely. When Zim and the others opened their eyes, the massive was gone. They quickly took off their sunglasses and looked around. The rest of the humans that had been attending the school assembly were looking around, confused.

"What happened?" Membrane wondered, scratching the side of his head.

"You were just about to tell everyone what you found out concerning the meteoroids." Zim informed him.

"I was?"

"Yeah." Keyvine spoke in agreement as he nodded. "How could you forget? Everyone was panicking."

"Oh, well, there's no need to panic." Membrane turned to the crowd. "Our last scans show that the meteoroids are no longer a threat to our planet." He informed. "They seemed to have dissipated, that is they burnt themselves out. I think they were large shooting stars, not meteoroids." He smiled behind his coat collar. "So there is no need to fear, and we can all go on about our regular business."

The others cheered as Zim and his friends shared a look and smiled.


	30. Last Day of School

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! I'm BACK! :D Now that I've graduated, hopefully I'll get more and more chapters and stuff posted sooner and quicker.

Nbld: But no guarantees, because you guys know how we are.

Dlbn: Anyway, we wanted to say to everyone that this is the last chapter of Supreme Dissolution.

Nbld: But never fear! There WILL be an epilogue at this one, since there's no sequel to it and therefore no preview chapter.

Dlbn: And that chapter will have a…..SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

Nbld: So let's not stall any longer! Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Achlys, Codelulu, ngrey651, PenguinBandit523, SinTheShadowThief, and Lolibeagle for reviewing! Graduation themed cupcakes for you all! *hands them out*

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Yay, you live! And haha yup XD MIB FTW ;) aw, thanks! *noms on pocky*

Achlys: Thanks ^^ Haha yeah, they really do, now that you mention it XD The pudding part is from Fairly Oddparents, actually. Gets people every time XD She would be doing that if it weren't for the hover belt, definitely.

Codelulu: Glad you enjoyed :D

Ngrey651: Actually, that is a problem that comes up with the memory wipe idea. I did consider that. But they thought they were doing the right thing so no one would know about Zim being an alien. It's more to protect him then anything. The epilogue will cover this theory. Thank you for the input :D

PenguinBandit523: Those guys just love to talk, I think that's half the problem XD Unfortunately, in some places, It's not legal :/ but it's going to be adorable :D I can see them now…all dressed in little tuxedoes and stuff. ^_^

SinTheShadowThief: That he did :D he just couldn't' leave his Dib behind, now, could he? ;) Sorry to disappoint :/ I was thinking of doing something along those lines, but I felt like the story would've been dragged out way too long if I did. Plus, they have plenty of other opportunities to get into shenanigans like that ;) There's a specific reason behind the MIB plot, but that will be covered in the next chapter. Sorry to disappoint you :/

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim and any familiar characters. I only own Keyvine and his computer and SIR. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez.

Dedication: Dedicated to the B/S class of 2013! We made it, everyone! :D

000

After being called five times within one day by a combination of his brothers and parents for three weeks, Zim was ready to chuck the intergalactic cell phone into a wall so it wouldn't ring again. Dib had taken the phone when Zim almost did throw it, and put it on silent and then hid it somewhere in their bedroom, though he wouldn't say where. If he destroyed the phone, Dib was sure a signal would go off back on the Massive or on Irk and it would send his family running right back to Earth to make sure he wasn't dead. Zim knew they meant well, but it was just annoying. They did understand that he wanted to be on his own, right? He understood that they were worried and wanted to catch up because it had been a year or so since they had actually _seen _or heard from him last, but still. This kind of always being connected and constant phone calls was exactly the type of thing he wanted to get away from. But if they weren't going to take him from his home, friends, and Dib, then Zim supposed it was alright and he could deal with it for now. Maybe they'd back up over time, considering that Zim was planning on making a few trips over the summer when school ended.

It was the last week of school, and exams had finally ended. With only half an hour left to go before summer break officially began for Zim and the others, the school hosted a mandatory end of the year ceremony. Mrs. Bitters stood on the stage with her little group of advisors at her sides. They were all dressed in black robes with the hoods up. She grabbed the microphone with one bony hand.

"Shut up, all of you!" She ordered.

The room immediately fell into complete silence.

"Now, there's only a half hour left of school for the year, but that doesn't mean you can all go wild and trash anything in this school. That's why we brought you all in here." She went on. "So with that out of the way, we'll give out school awards. Mr. Elliot? Get it over with." She slinked off with her advisors in tow.

Once the back doors to the auditorium closed, Mr. Elliot bounced up on stage with Mr. C.

"Greetings, children!" Mr. Elliot called in an overly cheery voice. "It's the end of the school year, which makes me sad." He frowned for a moment and tilted his head to the side. "But then I look at all your smiling faces and look at the awards that we are about to present, and it makes me happy again! Isn't that _great_?!"

Somewhere in the audience, Mr. Elliot's son groaned, embarrassed.

"So let's get started with the awards, shall we?" Mr. C. wondered. "First, let's start off with the Perfect Attendance Awards! The first award goes to…"

Zim zoned out of focus at that. He didn't really care, and he knew he hadn't won that award anyway. Considering that he and Dib were absent with Keyvine and Keef for the whole Slerk thing, that was counted as part of this year and, therefore, they didn't qualify. Zim leaned on Dib's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You better not fall asleep, Zim, in case they call you for something." Dib informed, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"They won't for this award. Just wake me up when the next award is up, alright?"

"Okay." Dib kissed his forehead. "Considering that you don't sleep enough with those constant phone calls, I'll let you get rest now."

"Thanks." Zim yawned. "But now that the phone is silent and hidden, I'll be able to sleep through the night for once."

"Your family is _still _obsessing over calling you?" Keef wondered, leaning forward to talk to the fiancés.

"They'll never stop." Keyvine also leaned forward to join in on the conversation. "But at least it shows that they care." He smiled. "I'd kill to have a family that did that."

"Your family doesn't care about you?"

"Irkens don't really _have_ families." Zim explained through a yawn. "My mom's always had a soft spot for kids and she's our leader, so she gets away with it."

"Do Irkens have kids then?"

"Yeah, in tubes." Keyvine replied. "We're all technically artificial beings that have been bred to be sentient."

"Seriously?" Keef wondered.

"You know what our PAKs are, right? Like you've seen them?" Keyvine wondered, earning a nod from his boyfriend. "They're a form of life support. We're bred, given light training, and then sent to train for our future careers. Invaders, in my case. We're encoded with a certain job. Like scientists, engineers, Invaders, other military, etc."

"So you never meet the people your DNA came from?"

"Our DNA mostly comes from a large DNA database." Keyvine shrugged. "It likely didn't come from any beings."

"So how are twins, like Red and Purple, made?"

"It's a genetic mutation; an error." Zim replied. "The DNA split and separated into two separate Smeet eggs, and thus created twins like Red and Purple."

"So then how did you mom get you guys?" Keef wondered.

"Mom found my brothers stealing from street vendors and took them in when they promised to never steal again. I don't think they've kept that promise, though, but whatever."

"What about you?"

"Mom found me in the streets with this gang of homeless Irkens I used to hang with as a little kid, and she took me in after they scattered; thinking it was the MP."

"MP?"

"Military police." Dib informed. "They probably had some running around here and causing hell when the Slerks thing was going on, but we didn't get to see it."

"They did." Gaz informed from Dib's side. "You didn't miss much. They were rude. I kicked one in the shins. He didn't mess with me again after that."

"Apparently the human MP aren't anything to worry about." Keyvine laughed.

"Yea, unlike the Irken MP." Zim shuddered. "They're vicious bastards, which was why my gang scattered."

"But yet they left little you alone?" Keyvine wondered. "I mean you were, what, three?"

"Four, actually, but close enough." Zim nodded. "I guess our leader realized it wasn't MP and left me to be found. I don't know."

"They thought you could do better being raised by the Tallest or whoever it had been, then if you were raised by them, I guess?" Keef wondered.

"They were right." Zim smiled. "I wouldn't be here with you guys otherwise."

"Unless you ran away from them and fled here."

"No ship."

"Steal one."

"I may make illegal weapons, but that doesn't mean I break every law I can find." Zim countered.

That had the four of them laughing, and even Gaz cracked a small smile.

000

About 30 minutes later, Zim and the others burst through the school doors with the hundreds of other students from Skool. Summer was finally here, so they could relax and have fun. Kids threw papers in the air and cheered; hugging their friends and swapping last minute yearbook signatures. Zim flipped through the pages of Torque's yearbook for a blank page to sign on. When he found one, he wrote a slightly witty comment, said that Torque was going to his and Dib's wedding whether he wanted to or not, and signed it in Irken.

"What language is that?" Torque wondered, turning the book every angle to try and read it.

"My own." Zim laughed.

"He's a creative one." Keef informed.

Keyvine laughed.

Torque rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "You two better get to work on setting things up for your wedding and everything." He said.

"You got that right! A lot of preparations!" Jessica swooned. "Gotta find a location, an official to do it, your tuxes, a reception hall, tuxes and dresses for your bridal parties-do they even call them bridal parties for guys?-and a lot of other stuff! Then you gotta book everything, invited people, pick who is going to be in your party…"

"Alright, jess, stop." Torque rolled his eyes. "I seriously think she expects me to propose before high school ends too, like an idiot…"

Dib glared.

"Sorry." Torque rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "It's different with you guys, though. You're so certain on it."

"And you're not certain on us?" Jessica sighed and pouted as she folded her arms. "Smart move there, Torque."

"What?" Torque wondered. "All I'm saying is that they're 100 percent sure there's no one else for them."

"We're all sure there isn't." Gaz snorted. "Who would want to put up with either of them for the rest of their lives?"

"Hey!" Dib protested.

"You know, Gaz, you put up with us, and you're going to have to do so the rest of your life." Zim laughed. "So don't point fingers here."

Gaz glared. "But there's a difference." She smirked. "I'm not eager to get into either of your pants."

"I hope not. I believe that's called 'incest'." Zim pointed out, tapping his chin with a finger.

"In Dib's case, yeah." Torque agreed. "Wait, why am I getting involved in this?"

Their group laughed.

"Well, looks like summer is officially here!" Rob stretched. "I can't wait to go to the beach and soak up some sun."

"We _so_ have to have campfires and cookouts at my place!" Sarah said. "Daddy is gonna get a new grill and fire pit thing this year, so we'll have to make good use of it!"

"I want to do some traveling." Bryan said, grinning goofily.

"Sounds good." Keyvine informed. "Maybe we should do some traveling and exploring of our own, eh, Keef?"

Keef flushed.

"Not like that, you pervert."

"I know I want to go out of town for a bit over the summer." Zim nodded. "Dib and I are making plans."

"Anywhere nice?"

"Nowhere you've ever heard of." Dib laughed. "We're picking obscure locations. Be the first of our group to go!"

"And probably the only ones." Gaz informed. "Why do I have a feeling that Area 51 and Roswell are on that list?"

"…We'd get shot and killed if we got too close to Area 51, but Roswell is on the list…"

"Great, alien dissections." Gaz stated.

Keyvine went pale. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Rob wondered. "About Roswell? The aliens that supposedly crashed there?"

"Oh, yeah. I thought you meant like currently."

Rob cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sure that would have been all over the news and Professor Membrane would have tried to stop the rumors and stories from spreading…"

If only he knew the truth.

"Yea, I guess." Keyvine shrugged. "Stupid of me." He laughed.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Very stupid indeed."

"Now, we just need two other certain people to finally get their act together, hm?" Jessica winked and nudged Keyvine. "You gotta pop the question soon, big boy."

"I-I'm gonna…when we're both ready." Keyvine flushed.

"K-Keyvine…" Keef blushed and started to reply, but a honking horn cut him off.

"Oh, that's daddy! Come on, Sarah, let's go!" Jessica grinned. "Daddy is taking me and Sarah summer shopping."

"Have fun, then." Torque offered.

They bid their farewells and went in their separate directions. Zim, Dib, Gaz, Keyvine, and Krill left the school yard together.

"I'm glad your mother's plan worked." Dib stated. "We don't need them knowing all that information about you. If the Swollen eyeball gets word of it…"

"Let's not think about that." Zim offered, shaking his head.

"Yeah, no depressing stuff, Mr. Engaged!" Keef called, wagging his finger in Dib's face. "You guys gotta get to work on all that wedding stuff!"

"After this weekend is over, Keef." Dib laughed. "I think we all need to relax. Besides, Zim needs to catch up on sleep that his family made him lose."

"Keef just wants to help you guys plan everything." Keyvine informed. "He watches Bridal shows all the time."

"Oh god." Zim shook his head.

They all laughed.

"Just don't make it all sunshine and rainbows, Keef, or I may have to kill you." Gaz warned.

"Warning taken." Keef laughed nervously.

At the end of the street, they parted ways, making plans to meet up the next day.

"I'm going to start my new game when I get home." Gaz informed. "Don't disturb me."

"Wouldn't' dream of it, Gaz." Dib said. "I want to live to see my own wedding."

Gaz cracked a smile at that and snorted. "Good, then don't get on my nerves."

Zim laughed. "First thing I'm doing is sleeping." Zim informed. "I'll call home tomorrow so they don't panic."

"Good idea." Dib pulled Zim closer by the hand that was linked to his. "I think I'll take a nap, myself."

"Good, to keep me warm." Zim winked.

Dib laughed. "Yeah, that, too."

With everything behind them, and the Earth safe from invasion, Zim and the others were finally able to relax after months and months of stress, planning, fighting, and scheming. Earth was safe, the Slerks were far away and reconstructing their own civilization, the Resisty was on Zim's side, his family knew he was alive, no one knew his secret, and he was engaged to the love of his life. There was nothing that this universe could throw at Zim and his friends and family that they couldn't handle. He was happy, his family was happy, his fiancé was happy, his friends were happy, and that was all that he really needed. Zim finally found his place in the universe, and nothing was going to take that away from him.


	31. Epilogue

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Sorry about the long wait. We got so busy!

Nbld: But now we're here to bring you the epilogue and final chapter of Supreme Dissolution; the final installment of the _Iz Moth_ universe!

Dlbn: We are very sad to see this story ending, but all great things must come to an end. But for now, we have an announcement!

Nbld: That's right! For the last chapter or two, my sister and I were saying that we had a surprise pertaining to this series.

Dlbn: Pertaining?

Nbld: I don't know. I just felt like using a big word. Anyway, time for the announcement! Sis?

Dlbn: It has been decided that although this is the last installment of the series, it doesn't mean the series has to end.

Nbld: What she _means_ is that we will continue working in the Iz Moth universe with another chapter story. But that chapter will be a selection of one shots!

Dlbn: That's right! We've gotten so many suggestions, such as what people thought was going to happen or wanted to happen or suggestions for things that could happen in the future, that we've decided to write an entire suggestion based story. Each chapter will be a different one shot.

Nbld: We're going to start off by writing chapters based on the suggestions we already got via reviews. And as for changes to different chapters/what ifs, we are also including some for Iz Moth and Keyvine.

Dlbn: And once we've gone through all the chapters we've been given suggestions for, we'll take more suggestions and make them into chapters as well.

Nbld: So that's our big announcement. An entire fanfic full of one shots inspired by reviewers past, present, and future!

Dlbn: But before we start that, we need to get on with the ending to _Supreme Dissolution!_

Nbld: Right! So let's start off with the Review Corner! Thank you to kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Achlys, PenguinBandit523, and Guest for reviewing! 'Finale Cake' for everyone! *Hands some out*

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Same here XDD You're a Slithern now? Cool ^^ enjoy those wands :D

Achlys: I could see that happening too. Like a soldier that's been missing for years suddenly gets found at Area 51 and Zim and the others have to rescue them. Tak doesn't have a part to play here, so she hasn't been mentioned. But I'd like to think that she was off infiltrating some planet on a top secret mission during the whole thing. I would turn mine off and never turn it on again…or change my number XD Thank you! In a year? I _already_ wish I was back XD I miss everyone and everything. The next semester just started (some of my friends have one more semester to go so that's how I know) and I wish I was there D:

PenguinBandit523: Well, not much craziness in this story XD But perhaps in the one-shot per chapter fic we're working on, something will happen ;) Gotta wait and see what suggestions come in. (Or have come in, for that matter) She really needs to learn to let him go. I get that he's the youngest and he's not 18 yet, but don't Irkens let smeets into the military? So who cares? ;)

Guest: That was definitely not the end. The epilogue is left, of course ;) And thank you! :D

Disclaimer: For the last time in this main story of the trilogy, I would like to say that I do NOT own Zim, Dib, or any other canon Invader Zim character, place, species, or concept. They belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I _do_ however, own Keyvine/Krill, his SIR, his computer, and the Slerks. They're mine. I make _no_ money off of writing in this category!

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you. That's right! This chapter, though short, is dedicated to the fans and reviewers! Without all of you, this trilogy would not have gotten off the ground and continued on through to the end. I hate to have to say goodbye, but we'll be back with our special announcement story. This isn't just a goodbye, it's also a beginning! Thank you all for your tremendous support! *hugs you all* Until we meet again!

000

After bidding goodbye Dib to his friends, Torque joined Brian and his other set of friends in the school court yard. Professor Membrane was sitting with the kids, keeping them 'entertained' by helping them study for chemistry tests.

"Alright, I'm here." Torque informed. "What is this about? I have practice soon…"

Membrane looked up and smiled. "We're studying." He informed.

"Save us." Jessica begged.

Torque had to laugh as the Professor glared at the blonde. "Seriously, though, why are we all meeting here? If it's to study, we can do this at the Membranes' place ; since I know Zim and dbi have the same test.

"No, we're not here to study." Brian replied.

"Let's not beat around the bush here, kids." Membrane ordered. "We all remember the alien fiasco that happened here a few days ago, right?"

"I thought I was the only one who knew. No one said anything." Torque informed.

"I don't know if Zim did something to prevent us from being affected or to awaken our memories or something." Membrane shook his head. "But he went through a lot of trouble to make sure no one would remember. I think we need to keep this all between us."

"No one else can know about this." Sarah agreed. "Not even Dib."

"So that's why we're here?" Brian wondered. "But how did you know which of us knew the secret?"

"Because of all of us, no one really looked that confused, but played along anyway." Membrane informed. "Once I discovered that, I decided to have you all meet here so we could discuss it. Zim doesn't want people knowing, so in his and Dib's best interest, I say we keep this between ourselves. Any objections?"

"So if Zim or Dib, or even Keyvine and Keef, ask us, we have to play along that we don't know anything without looking suspicious, like we're hiding something?" Rob wondered.

"Correct." Membrane nodded.

Zita sighed. "I don't like having to lie to them…"

"In time, maybe we can tell them." Membrane stated. "Or if such an emergency presents itself where it would be in our best interest to tell them that we know. Alright? Is anyone against that idea?"

No one replied.

"So it's settled then."

"We lie to Zim and Dib." Torque stated.

"For their own good." Jessica replied.

"And we keep their secret safe." Pointed out Zita.

"Just like they wanted." Rob agreed.

"Until we have no other choice." Brian put in.

"If that time ever comes." Corrected Sarah.

The seven of them put their hands in the middle and shook the pile once before separating. This was in Zim, Dib, Keyvine, and Keef's best interest. They could never tell the boys or anyone else that they knew the little secret they and Gaz were hiding.

From the side of the Skool building, Keef, Keyvine, Zim, and Dib all shared a smile. They really _did_ have the best friends in the Universe.


End file.
